You Say Witch Like It's A Bad Thing
by foreverneverland
Summary: Luna Lavenders thought her life was normal; until she finds out that she's a witch.
1. Chapter 1

{ Play; The Crash - Pony Ride }

FRIDAY NIGHT

LUNA'S POV

My boyfriend Johnny and I were at a house party, making out on a bench on the less-crowded backyard where everyone was silent— almost passing out or making out.

His hand was going up and down my side as my hand was on his waist.

As his hand started to go under my shirt, I pulled away.

"Wait, wait wait," I stopped and shoved him gently away as he tried to kiss me again.

"What?" He asked.

"Let me try something," I smiled.

He smirked.

"Nice," he said, starting to open his zipper.

I frowned.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked confused.

"You said you wanted to try something," he said.

"Not anything perv, jackass!" I slapped his hand softly.

"Oh," he said, closing his zipper. "Then what?"

(Music off)

"Give me your hand," I said.

He stared at me.

"Come on!" I said and he rolled his eyes lightly but handed me his left hand.

"What exactly are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm gonna read your palm." I said.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah!" I smiled. "I— I read this one book."

"Oh my god, Luna." He mumbled.

"This one right here— this is your love line. It tells you how many loves you're gonna have in your life." I said.

"Aww, it says one," I then smiled at him and he rolled his eyes amusedly.

"And this is your life-line," I pointed at the one between his thumb and index finger.

"Oh," I said.

"What? Does it say something that like, I'm gonna get stabbed to death on Friday the 13th?" He asked.

"No," I shot him an annoyed look. "But it does say that if you're not careful, you're gonna end up ass-backwards."

Silence.

He was staring at me with a wide mouth.

"Wow," he said. "You got all that from my palm?"

I started to smile.

Then he burst out laughing.

"You are so full of shit!" He laughed, and my jaw dropped lightly as a brows knit together.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You honestly believe that shit?" He asked, pulling his hand to himself. "Oh my God, Luna. You need to lay off the late night tv shows."

"But—" I tried.

"No buts." He got up.

"What do you think you are, huh?" He asked. "You think you're a witch or something? _Whooooooooo_ —"

He did some creepy hand moves around his head.

"No wonder. Your mom's creepy enough baby, but you?" He snorted.

"Watch it." I spat.

"I didn't think that you would... well, I guess apples don't fall far from the tree." He drunkenly laughed.

"You're a dickhead." I just spat.

"And you're a weirdo." He said, his friends laughing.

I jumped up.

"We're done!" I said.

"Oh— did you read that from my palm?" He asked. "Too bad. I'll jerk off with that one tonight. Shoot the load on _your_ line, baby."

My jaw dropped in disgust and he just smooched at me, before walking away with his buddies.

"Well search for the smallest line, cause that's your _dick length_ , Johnny!" I yelled after him, earning glances from some people on the backyard.

"Whoo! You go Luna!" One of the girls shouted. "Tell that asshole!"

I just glanced at her and sighed, walking over to the drink table.

After I'd poured myself a red cup of the punch, I made my way to the end of the backyard porch, and sat down to it.

I gulped my drink once, and stared off to the dark bushes. And then someone sat next to me.

"Hi." He said.

I turned my head, and stared at him, and then let out an 'ugh'.

"You," I said, turning my head away.

He smiled with the corner of his mouth.

"You know me?" He asked.

"Who doesn't?" I asked. "I must maintain the reputation of the only girl in the cheerleading squad who hasn't made out with you."

"Well, damn. I should probably take off then— I wouldn't wanna smudge that achievement. Cause, you know, if I stay, my natural charisma and amazing hair might ruin it, so..."

I let out small laugh.

"What do you want, Roman?" I asked, turning my head back towards him.

He smiled with half of his teeth showing.

"I witnessed you and your boyfriend breaking up. Impressive word usage with the last comment." He nodded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Right." I said.

"No I'm serious."

"Uh-huh. Thank you." I nodded and gulped my drink again.

"And um... about the palm reading," he said.

I frowned and turned my head.

"You wanna do mine?" He asked.

I raised my brows.

"Roman Godfrey wants me to read his palm." I asked.

"That's what I asked, yeah." He said.

I frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I believe in that stuff, too," he said.

I stared at him and laughed.

"Okay, I don't believe you." I said. "Why would _you_ believe in anything paranormal?"

He stared at me.

"Think of a number." He said.

"Wh—"

"Just think of a number, Luna." He said.

"Fine." I mumbled.

He closed his eyes and I frowned. He looked a little like me when I concentrated.

Then he opened his eyes.

"Twelve." He said.

I stared at him.

"Right?" He asked.

"Right." I said quietly.

"Now will you read my palm?" He asked with a small smile.

I started to smile and he was about to offer his hand, but then a bunch of teens ran backyard.

"GUYS! HOLY _SHIT_ — THE COPS ARE HERE! JOHNNY GOT RAN OVER BY SOME BUS!" One of them, a boy, yelled.

My jaw dropped open, and then my gaze met Roman's.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.

We were walking on a empty quiet road, a he'd insisted in walking me home. I'd seen him glancing at me with my side-eye basically every five seconds before he finally opened his mouth.

"My boyfriend just got ran over by a car." I said. "What do you think?"

"I thought you broke up with him." He said.

I shot him a glare.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Fine. _Ex_ boyfriend. We broke up like five minutes ago." I said.

"Well I mean, he didn't _die_." Roman said.

"Right. He _only_ broke his left arm and leg and like three ribs." I said sarcastically.

Then I stopped.

"You live here?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

He stared at my house.

It was a pretty average sized green wooden house with two floors and a wooden old picket fence. Not even white.

"What?" I asked. "I'm sorry if it doesn't exactly add up to the mansion you must live in."

He chuckled.

"Honestly? I'd rather live in a house like that. Growing up, I had six bedrooms." He said.

My jaw dropped.

"Who the hell needs six bedrooms?" I asked.

"Exactly what I thought." He smiled. "My mom wasn't having any of it, though."

I stared at him and let out a chuckle.

"What did you read from Johnny's palm?" He asked.

My smile faded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You knew it would happen. Right?" He asked.

I didn't say anything.

He smiled.

"You've got a gift, Luna." He said, taking a step closer. "I've honestly known it ever since I first saw you."

"Okay, now you're just hitting on me." I said, amused.

He smirked.

"Why do you think I've ever made a move on you before?" He asked, leaning against my mailbox.

"Because I had a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Nope," he popped the P. "Because I knew you weren't like the others. You're powerful. And I'm a little intimidated by that."

"You gotta be kidding me," I crossed my arms in front of my chest. " _You're_ intimidated by a blonde cheerleader?"

"Might I add, the only one who hasn't made out with me." He leaned over the mailbox, closer to me. "Tell me, Luna. Have you ever gotten so angry, that once you crossed the line— something happened?"

My face went emotionless.

He smirked.

"I knew it." He whispered.

"I gotta go," I said and turned around.

"Don't hide from it, Luna!" He called after me.

* * *

I got inside and closed the door. The pearl rug in front of the door almost got wrapped up in my hair and smell of scent candles were in the air.

"Where were you?!"

I gasped and put on the lights, seeing mom in the vestibule with a red wine glass in her hand.

"Mom," I blurted out.

"Did you hear that Johnny Lenore got run over by a bus?" She asked. "As in your boyfriend?"

"Ex," I said.

She frowned.

"We broke up." I said.

"Oh my God, Luna." She growled out.

I stared at her.

"About time!" She said and I raised my brows in surprise.

Then she gulped her wine.

"Who were you with?" She asked as she started to walk to the small kitchen we had.

I followed her.

"When?" I asked.

"At the party," she said. "Or were you all by your lonesome?"

"Well, Johnny," I said. "And... Roman."

She gasped.

"Roman Godfrey?" She asked. "God. That little asshole and his bitch of a mother... I can't believe you were spending time with him."

"I don't know, he didn't seem _that_ bad," I said.

She looked mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Never ever hang out with him again," she said.

I frowned. "But why?"

Then she dropped her wine to the floor, the liquid spilling and the glass shattering to a dozen pieces. I flinched. She grabbed my wrists.

" _Never_ hang out with him _again_ — that boy is dangerous. Am I clear, young lady?" She spat.

I stared at her.

Then I swallowed.

"Yeah," I said. "Clear, mom."

"Good," she said, letting go of my wrists. "Now I gotta clear this up."

She started cursing to herself and I stared at her for a moment but then made my way upstairs.

* * *

I opened the door to my room and closed it after me, stripping off of my clothes and putting on my pajamas.

After that I threw myself on my bed, pulling my laptop from the floor.

Then there was a gently, furry push on my shoulder.

I turned my head slightly and smiled.

"Hey, Kettle," I smiled at my cat, kissing it's forehead.

He meowed and then positioned himself between my arms and my laptop.

"Lets stalk an asshole, shall we?" I cooed to my cat.

I opened Facebook and typed a name on the search bar.

 _Roman Godfrey_

We weren't friends on Facebook, but his profile still showed a lot of public posts. Like photos at parties, selfies, of him at the beach...

"God, you are so full of yourself." I mumbled, shaking my head as I continued to scroll down on his page.

* * *

"One two three four five six seven eight GO one two three four five six seven eight and one two and three and four and five six seven eight!" I called as I watched one of the stunt groups perform.

"Great!" I clapped my hands and after the routine, everyone just went straight to their bags and starter to take off.

"That was it for today, great practice everyone! Go through the routine in your heads at home, okay?" I yelled after them. Nobody answered me. "Great." I mumbled to myself.

I was the last one packing up my cheer bag, when someone spoke from behind me.

"Hi."

I turned around, seeing Roman.

I growled.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked, and threw my bag over my shoulder.

I started to walk away from him but he rushed after me.

"I watched your practice," he said. "Nice flex."

"I'm not gonna sleep with you," I said.

"That's not what I'm trying here, Luna," he said.

"Then what are you trying here, Roman?" I raised my brows at him.

"I still want you to read my palm." He said.

"You can read thoughts. Why don't you go read your own palm?" I asked.

"Cause I've heard women do it better." He smirked.

I glanced at him.

"That was not in a sexual way. I swear." He said.

I sighed.

"Look, I don't think us hanging out is the best possible idea." I said, stopping at my locker.

He frowned, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Why?" He asked.

"My mom doesn't like you." I said, opening my locker and throwing my cheer bag inside it.

"Your mom says fetch and you run after the stick?" He tilted his head.

"No," I said, stubbornly. "I just don't like doing what she disagrees with."

"Well—" he started. "What she won't know..."

I stared at him.

"Why are you so keen on it?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Like I said— you're not like the others." He said.

I frowned at him.

He grabbed a paper from his jeans back pocket and pulled it out— then I noticed it was a gum wrapper— and placed it against the locker.

He leaned to grab a pencil from my locker, a purple one with a ball of fur on the top side of it.

He wrote something and handed me the paper.

"In case you change your mind." He said.

I glanced at the paper. It was an address.

Then I lifted my gaze.

"Cute pen," he smirked and handed it back to me, before turning around.

* * *

(play; Scavenger Hunt — Wildfire)

Harper— my best friend— and I, were sitting at the diner in the mall.

People were all around us, and I was pissed off over the small child running around and screaming.

"I don't know, Harper," I said, playing with the straw of my milkshake. "My mom thinks it's not a good idea."

"Dude, screw your mom!" Harper blurted out.

I raised my brows.

"Roman Godfrey is like the hottest guy at our school," she said, her eyes rolling back. "Like, have you seen his eyes? And my God, those arms. I mean, that one time in history class, when he wore that wife-beater..."

Harper's words were going in and out of my ears, as the screaming kid started running back and forth next to our table.

 _Do you freaking have to?_

I stared at him through narrowed eyes— and suddenly he fell to the floor with his ice cream splashing all over his face.

I raised my brows and turned my head back to Harper.

"... like, I just mean, _God_ , I could sit on his face for a month." She breathed out.

"Here's your burger, Harper."

Both me and her turned our heads, seeing Harper's big brother Max, who worked at the diner. Max, who usually had a huge smile on his face. He had brown hair and was basically like a giant teddy bear. Max, who looked disgusted. He'd without a doubt heard what Harper had just said.

"Thanks, bro." Harper said, grabbing the burger from him.

"Hey Luna," he smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"Hey Max," I said.

Silence.

"Creeper alert!" Harper spoke, and Max turned his head to Harper. "Scoot!"

She shook her hand to him as a go away- sign.

Max just rolled his eyes and took off.

"So, where were we," Harper started again.

"Um, you were saying how you'd sit on Roman's face. For a month." I frowned, kinda disgusted myself.

"Right," Harper said, biting her burger.

"And you'd be able to make that fantasy true." She said with her mouth full of food.

"To be honest, I'm not sure I wanna do something like that," I said.

"And you're willing to throw it all away because of what your mom thinks?" She leaned closer, staring at me through narrowed eyes. "You're crazy."

"Harper, you know my mom. She barely likes you." I said.

"I can't blame her," Harper shrugged, leaning back in her purple-glittery leather booth-chair. "I barely like myself too."

I let out a laugh, rolling my eyes.

"But seriously— if I were you..." she smirked.

"Yeah well, you're not. Thank God, cause I'd be worried about my vagina." I said.

"God, even the fact you use the word vagina!" She blurted out.

I stared at her tiredly.

{ Play; Kungs — Don't You Know }

"Listen, Luna," she said, leaning closer again. "Aren't you even a little curious over why your mom doesn't want you to hang out with Mr Angel-Face?"

I didn't say anything, so she smirked.

"You are, aren't you?" She asked.

I just stared at her.

She let out a happy raspy laugh, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh maaaaan, you are _so_ gonna fuck him."

* * *

Then she bit her burger again, and gave me the wiggly eyebrows.

I was driving towards the address Roman had given me, radio playing and there was a frown on my face as I kept on going deeper and deeper to the woods.

There were a lot of trees around me, and I noticed a lake nearby too.

And then I finally stopped.

I stopped in front of a huge mansion, and to be honest I was a little frightened at first. I mean, this place looked like the freaking castle of Frankenstein.

Or at least like there were undead people living inside it. Probably like vampires. And a dungeon filled with crows.

Anyway, I then turned the keys, the music stopping.

(Music off)

I took a breath and got out of my convertible Volkswagen, walking towards the front door of the house.

And I stared at it for a moment, almost chickening out— but then I slammed on the huge knocker.

No answer.

I sighed, and was already turning around to drive away and pretend this never happened, but then;

"Leaving so soon?"

I turned back around and was now standing face to face with Roman.

"Nice house." I commented.

He smiled.

"This old thing?" He joked, and I smiled lightly.

"Come on in," he said.

I did as told.

"Oh my God," I blurted out as I stood in the vestibule. "Your vestibule is bigger than my entire house."

"So don't go snooping around. You might get lost," he winked. "Even I do sometimes. Come on."

He started to walk upstairs and I rushed after him.

As we walked on the big long hallway, I glanced around the old type of furniture and style the place had.

"Your parents not home?" I asked, and just then we stopped at his room's door. At least that's why I supposed we stopped. That, or then he's showing me some big room of pain first.

Then he glanced at me.

"I only have a mom." He said.

"Oh," I said.

Silence.

He opened the door and let me go in first.

I glanced around myself.

"Like it?" He asked.

I didn't answer anything.

"Where do you want me to read your palm?" I just asked.

He smirked.

"Straight to the subject, I see." He said, and held his hand out open towards the carpet.

"Classy." I joked, and sat down to the black velvet carpet.

"If we get on the bed things might go out of hand." He shrugged with a small smirk.

"You really think you can get any girl you want, don't you?" I asked.

"More or less." He shrugged, but I could tell he was still joking.

I stared at him amusedly.

"Alright, Romeo. Give me your hand." I said.

He did as told.

I held his hand in mine softly, staring at the lines he had.

"Wow," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Your lifeline," I mumbled. "It's like— super long. And it's got these... other lifelines."

"Like I've lived other lives?" He said as if he was making fun of me. "That's odd."

I stared at him.

Then I let go of his hand.

"What, that's it?" He asked. "Call me an old-fashioned fan of prophecy but I was expecting a bit more."

"My mother thinks you're dangerous." I said.

"I'm flattered," he smirked.

"What are you?" I asked, ignoring him.

He raised his brows.

"Come again?" He asked.

"You can read minds and your lifeline is not supposed to be that long and... weird." I frowned.

"Did you just call my lifeline weird?" He tilted his head.

"Why would my mother think you're dangerous?" I narrowed my eyes.

Then the door slammed open, revealing a rather long and big person, with dark hair all over her face.

Naturally, I let out a tiny scream.

And then it occurred to me that it was just the girl from our school. But... but what was she doing at Roman's house?

"Hey, Shelley," Roman said, glancing at me and jumping up. "Is everything okay? Are you hungry?"

She just nodded.

"Okay, go downstairs. I'll be right there." Roman said.

Shelley glanced at me, and then she turned her gaze to Roman.

 _"She's pretty."_

Said a machine-type of voice.

I raised my brows.

"Yeah, I know. Now go downstairs." Roman said amusedly, and off she went.

Then he turned around to face me.

"Why is Shelley from our school at your house?" I asked, confused.

"She's my sister." He said.

My jaw dropped.

"What? No way!" I blurted out.

"Yeah way." He said.

I just stared at him.

"You should probably go," he said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "I drove like twenty minutes here. To the middle of nowhere."

"Look, I have to feed my sister." He said.

I just stared at him.

"You're not gonna leave, are you?" He asked.

"Not before I get my answers." I said.

He sighed.

"Fine," he said. "Just... wait here. And don't touch anything."

I nodded.

And then he walked out.

The second he did and closed the door, I jumped up from the floor.

I made my way over to his writing desk at first.

There was a mirror, and a ton of boxes in front of it. On the left side there was a photo of him and Shelley.

Then I noticed a leathery wristband on the table. There was some sort of a symbol on it. I frowned and grabbed it, staring at the metallic circle on it.

I couldn't exactly get anything out of it— just weird lines.

But this might just be what could give me the answers, for I knew that for some reason I might not get them out of Roman.

So I dropped the wristband and dropped it in my bag.

I was about to turn around from the table and leave the room, but I saw a tiny blue box peeping out of the upper drawer of the desk.

I glanced at the door and took a step back towards the desk and pulled out the box.

 **TROJAN CONDOMS**

 **SIZE XL**

I snorted, shaking my head.

"Yeah, right." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

I made my way downstairs, seeing there was a kitchen on the left.

And in the kitchen, I could see Roman putting out a snack for Shelley who was sitting by a counter.

Then I walked to the kitchen.

"Hey um, I'm gonna go," I called from the kitchen door.

"Really? I thought you drove here for 20 minutes." Roman asked with a tiny smirk as he cut the tomato for her sister's sandwich.

"Exactly why I figured I should get moving before dark." I said.

"Right." He said. He glanced at my bag. "Well... I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"Right." I said.

"Bye," he said, turning his gaze away.

"Bye," I mumbled, glancing at his sister.

" _Bye_." Said the machine voice again.

"...bye," I said, turning around and walking out.

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm home!" I called as I got in.

No answer.

I walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water, and once I closed the door again, I glanced at a yellow paper on it.

 **AT THE GROCERY STORE**

 **MOM**

* * *

{ Play; Wolfgang Gartner — Hook Shot }

So as I didn't have to explain it to my mom no more why I was out, I just went straight upstairs to do my research.

I was lying on my bed with my laptop again, and Roman's wristband next to the laptop.

I glanced at the symbol again, and then grabbed my phone and took a picture of it.

I sent it to my computer and opened Google, tapping the Search With Photo- symbol.

The page loaded, showing me multiple similar photos of the symbol.

 _Symbols of Vampirism_

I frowned.

I started scrolling through the google photos, all of them captioned with something about vampires.

"You gotta be kidding me," I mumbled.

 _ **The South American vampire culture**_

 _ **Vampires; the symbols**_

 _ **Myths, images and symbols— everything you need to know about vampirism**_

I stared at the screen.

"You gotta be _fucking_ kidding me." I said with more pressure now.

Then I started getting Skype messages.

( music off )

 **YallNeedHarper: hello?**

 **YallNeedHarper: why aren't you answering my Snapchat**

 **YallNeedHarper: DID YOU FUCK HIM**

 **YallNeedHarper: you sucked his dick right**

 **YallNeedHarper: please tell me you at least kissed . ( with tongue )**

I rolled my eyes, opening the conversation.

 **Luna1996: hey Harper. We didn't do any of that**

 **YallNeedHarper: you're such a pruuuuuuude. How was his house? Did he have a sex dungeon?**

I let out a laugh.

 **Luna1996: omg. Why don't you try to find that one out yourself.**

 **YallNeedHarper: come on, you know I'm dating Bobby. I can't. That's why you gotta**

I snorted, shaking my head.

 **Luna1996: right. I gotta go now. Bye.**

 **YallNeedHarper: I can hear the vibrator all the way over here;-)**

"You need help, Harper." I just mumbled to myself amusedly, before closing up my laptop and rolling to my back.

* * *

"A vampire?" Harper asked, staring at me with her mouth open.

We were sitting at the school cafeteria.

Then she burst out laughing.

"Shh! Keep it quiet!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry, I just— a _vampire_?" She whispered, leaning closer. At Hemlock? Come on, Luna. Let's be realistic here."

"That's what I thought," I said, gulping my Diet Coke. "But why else would he have that wristband? And honestly, he is kinda weird."

"Yeah, kinda weird in a mysterious and broody hot-emo type of way, not in a Edward Cullen kinda way," Harper said, leaning back in her chair again. "You've got some imagination, girl."

Then Bobby sat next to her, placing his tray on the table.

"Hey baby," Harper smiled at him, grabbing his face for a kiss.

"Hey," he said, and after the kiss glanced at me. "Hey Luna."

"Hey Bobby," I said quietly.

Him and Harper started making out again, so I sighed and turned my head away from the two of them, and saw Roman walking in to the cafeteria.

I turned my head away, but I could feel his gaze on me during the whole lunch.

* * *

After school I started walking towards Roman, who was leaning against his car on the parking lot, smoking a cigarette.

"Are you gonna finish reading my palm?" He asked with a light smirk. "Or are you gonna return me my wristband."

I just stared at him with a slightly opened mouth.

"I read minds, remember?" He asked. "And I figured you must've stolen something to help you snoop your answers, since you just left."

"You and I need to talk," I said, ignoring him.

He smirked.

"I know just the right place," he said. "Hop on in."

He opened his car door and threw his cigarette to the ground, stomping over it. Then he walked to the other side of the car and sat behind the wheel, turning his head towards me as he stared at me and waited for me to get in.

I hesitated at first, but then sat in.

We drove close to his house, but then made a sudden turn to the left.

I glanced at him.

"You're not gonna murder me, are you?" I asked as we drove on a rocky road.

He let out an amused laugh.

"No." he said.

Then he stopped the car, and got out.

We were in front of the lake I noticed last night. But it could be seen better from here.

I stared at him.

"Well come on," he said, sitting to the grass. "Sit down."

Again, I hesitated at first, but then sat down next to him.

"My wristband." He ordered with his hand out.

I scowled at him, pulling the thing out of my bag and tossing it to him.

"Don't be so harsh on it. It's vintage." He said.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked. "Cause that's what the Symbol means. So either you got the wristband as some sort of a weird family-treasure kind of thing, or you shopped it off of Hot Topic."

He raised an amused brow.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah. I read it from Google." I said.

He looked like he was holding in laughter.

"Really." He said. "Google."

Then he pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"I'm serious," I said. "Why else would my mom believe you're dangerous?"

"Right," he said. "Cause there's no other explanation. Like my habit of smoking and drinking or the fact that I _usually_ swipe girls off of their feet."

I stared at him as he lit the cigarette and sucked on the other end of it, before blowing out the smoke from between his lips.

"Okay Luna, let's say I _was_ a vampire," he started, turning his head towards me. "And not that Twilight shit. Not a sparkly one. Like, the real deal. Blood-thirst and all that shit. Would you be scared?"

I frowned.

"I don't know." I said. "I... I don't think so."

He smiled, and then snorted.

"Right. You don't think so," he said, turning his gaze to the lake again.

"What do you mean when you say I'm not like the others?" I asked quietly.

He smiled to himself.

"I... I know that too." I said. "I think it first got to me when on freshman year Casie Popper took my place as the head-flyer at our end pyramid and as I got mad and stared at the stunt that was going up, she... she fell down."

Roman turned his head towards me.

"You have my attention," he said.

"Well I mean, I just thought it was like a coincidence or something." I said. "But then one night, last summer, my mom and I, we... had a fight. About Johnny."

"She didn't like Johnny?" He tilted his head. "That's hard to believe."

I knew he was making fun of him.

"She didn't want me to go on his cabin with him." I continued. "Because she kept telling me Johnny was up to something... more. But I insisted on going. So when my mom kept telling me no..."

I turned my head away.

"The clock we had on our kitchen wall burst into millions of pieces." I mumbled, staring off to the lake.

As he didn't say anything I lifted my head and saw him staring at me with a huge smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, weirded out.

"Cause I knew it." He said, jumping up. "Come on, you've gotta meet my mom."

I raised my brows.

"Wait, what?" I asked, and he grabbed my hand.

"Come on!" He started dragging me to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I'm glad to see that people have started to follow my story :-)_

 _Here's the second chapter, hope u like it and if u do (or don't) it'd be great if you left some reviews._

 _Here are the face claims I'm using btw, and the character aesthetics I've made so far:_

 _Luna - Ashley Benson  
( weheartit dot com/alexiebexie and from there collections; oc-luna lavenders ) _

_Harper - Troian Bellisario_

 _( weheartit dot com/alexiebexie and collections; oc-harper jones )_

 _Max - Steven R. McQueen  
_

 _Teresa - Laura Leighton_

* * *

 _That little asshole and his bitch of a mother._

Mom's words echoed in my head, as I sat on the seat of Roman's car.

"Seriously, Roman, I don't think it's a good idea." I said.

"What? You meeting my mom?" He glanced at me. "Seriously, Luna, I think it's a _great_ idea. Oh man, she is gonna _lose it_ once she realizes I was right!

"Right?" I asked with a frown.

He didn't answer anything, just smirked to himself.

I sighed and turned my head away from him, staring at the now getting-closer mansion.

"Besides— my mother isn't exactly the biggest fan of yours." I said.

"That doesn't surprise me. Nobody likes her." He said.

Then he stopped the car and jumped out.

"Mom is gonna kill me," I mumbled under my breath, before getting out of his car.

We stood behind the door as Roman dug his keys out of his pocket, and turned them in the huge lock on the dark wooden front door.

Then he opened the door and let me in first, and I stepped in with my mouth as a tight line.

"Mom?" Roman called.

"In here," a woman's voice called from the kitchen.

Roman started to walk but I didn't move, so he turned around.

"Well come on!" He said and grabbed me by my arm, dragging me after him.

"Did you have a good day at school?" His mom asked, but the second she saw me she dropped her book to the table and took off her reading glasses.

"Who's this?" She asked.

I didn't know what to say. I glanced at Roman with my lips half-parted, and then glanced at his mom again.

"This is Luna," Roman said.

Her mom's eyes flamed with anger as she stared at her son.

"Luna," she said, gaze moving back to me. " _Lavenders_?"

"Yes ma'am," I blurted out.

"What in bloody hell are you doing in my kitchen?" She growled between her teeth.

My jaw dropped lightly.

 _Wow_.

"Mom, I was right," Roman announced proudly. "I knew it! She is a witch."

I stared at him like he was nuts.

And his mother must've thought _I_ was nuts.

So quickly I turned my gaze back to her.

"I um— I am so sorry," I spoke. "I didn't even wanna come here, but—"

"But what?" She asked, walking over to me and suddenly grabbing me by the throat and shoving me against the wall. "You're just _fucking_ my son, right? I bet you're just as big of a slut as your _mother_."

I was shocked.

Why did this woman hate me so much? And my mom?

I just stared at her and tried to breathe— but it was hard with her bony fingers around my throat.

"Let go of her," Roman spoke on a low tone of voice.

She wouldn't.

"Let go of her!" Roman spat and shoved his mom away from me.

I gasped for air, my hand flying to rub my throat as if to fix my throat pipe.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked, softly grabbing my face.

I breathed out and stared at him, before slapping his hand away and rushing out of the kitchen.

"Luna! Wait!" I heard Roman as my heels knocked on the floor from the steps that fastened towards the front door.

I'd just gotten out of the house, when I felt a hand on mine.

"Wait," Roman said and I turned around fast, pulling my hand back to myself.

"What the _fuck_?!" I blurted out. "Why the fuck would you bring me to your house to meet your mom who _clearly_ doesn't wanna be anywhere near me?!"

"I didn't know she'd try to choke you," he said, confused.

"And what the hell was that about me being a witch?!" I asked, ignoring his act of defense against himself.

"Well with all due respect, you do believe that I am vampire." He said.

"I was half joking, Roman!" I blurted out. "There are no such things as witches or vampires! You just— you're— you're a freaking _weirdo_!"

I could see both; first hurt, and then anger flash in his eyes.

"Just stay away from me," I shook my head and turned around, starting to walk away from him.

* * *

As I walked on the rocky road, I wrapped my arms around myself, and continued on walking as the leaves crunched under my shoes— as it was fall, it was starting to get dark already, and here in Hemlock Grove it got dark very fast, so by the time I'd be home, it would probably be pitch dark.

I glanced around myself, hearing an owl whoooo- somewhere in the forest, almost all of the streetlights flickering.

I was scared as hell as I walked alone in the dark woods.

"You lost?"

I let out a tiny scream as I turned around, seeing a boy with curly dark hair standing underneath one of the streetlights. This one wasn't flickering.

"Who the hell are you?" I blurted out.

"I'm Peter," he said. "Who the hell are _you_?"

I glanced at him from head to toe.

"Are you a rapist?" I asked.

He frowned.

"No?" he mumbled.

"A murderer." I figured and nodded.

"Um, not that I know." He said.

I frowned.

"Then why are you creeping in the woods wearing a worn-out flannel and ripped jeans?" I asked, confused.

"Why are you alone in the woods wearing a dress and high heels?" He asked.

I just stared at him.

"Listen— it's not safe for you to wander here all by your lonesome." He said. "Where are you going?"

"Home," I said.

"Let me walk you." He said.

"As if, creep!" I blurted out.

"Peter." He corrected.

"As if, Peter!"

He sighed.

"So you'd rather get raped slash murdered." He said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"How can I know you're not gonna rape slash murder me?" I asked.

"I thought we already got past that," he said.

I was quiet for a moment.

"You go to Hemlock High?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I just moved here though."

Silence.

" _You_ go to Hemlock High?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

He walked closer so naturally I stepped back.

"Wait," he said. "I know you. You're the head cheerleader, right?"

I didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna go now," I said, turning around and starting to walk.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I think I am, Peter." I said.

"I can't even get a name?"

I didn't say anything, just kept walking.

"Luna." I then spoke a little louder so that he'd still hear.

* * *

"I can't believe it," I mumbled to Harper as we stood at the school hallway, leaning towards the wall and staring at Brooke's locker.

Above it, there was a sign with golden letters.

 ** _REST IN PEACE BROOKE_**

And under that, a lot of different types of photos and notes were glued to her locker.

"Who could murder someone like Brooke? I mean, she barely did any harm to a fly." I said.

"Yeah," Harper said, swirling her lollipop around in her mouth once. "I think the cops said it was an animal though."

"An animal?" I frowned.

"Mhm," she nodded. "Anyway, they ate her organs and stuff. It's fucked up."

"Ew," I just said. "And to believe that I was outside last night."

"You were outside?" She asked. "Why?"

I was about to answer that, but then my gaze slid to the end of the hallway, where Roman was.

"Shit." I said.

Then he saw me, and started to approach me. I quickly turned my head away.

"Don't look," I said to Harper.

"Luna."

I didn't say anything nor move my head.

" _Luna_."

I had to turn my head.

Roman was just staring at me. I glanced at Harper who was leaning against the wall and smirking at Roman, twirling the lollipop around her tongue.

Roman glanced at her.

"Hi," Harper just smiled, but Roman just frowned at her in confusion.

"Can we talk?" He asked me.

"We've got nothing to talk about," I mumbled, walking away.

"Seriously, I'm _sorry_ ," he said, rushing after me.

"Okay do you have like some issues with understanding English?" I turned around to face him and stopped walking. "I told you to stay _away_ from me."

He stared at me with gaped lips, probably ready to say something but not sure what.

"Hey Roman," someone said so I turned my head.

" _You_ ," I said to Peter.

He raised his brows.

"You," he said.

Roman frowned.

"You guys know each other?" He asked.

"That's not exactly the right word to use," Peter said.

"Okay, I am not dealing with you right now," I frowned to Peter, turning my gaze to Roman. "And _definitely_ not with you."

"Luna, please," Roman tried but I just shot him a scowl and walked away.

ROMAN'S POV

"Luna, please," I tried, staring into her eyes, but she just glared at me and walked away with fast steps.

I sighed, falling against the wall with my back.

"Okay, is she like your girlfriend or something?" Peter asked. "Because she seems like a huge pain in the ass. Super stubborn."

"No," I mumbled with my eyes closed.

"Then why was that situation so loaded?" He asked.

"Because she's a witch," I said.

Silence.

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me with high eyebrows.

"A witch?" He asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "And last night I took her to meet my mom because she's kept telling me that even though her mother is a witch there's no chance that she could be one, cause her dad wasn't a wizard."

Silence.

"Then my mom tried to choke her." I added quietly.

"Holy shit," Peter said.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "So she's pretty pissed at me."

"No wonder." Peter said.

"Yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"I can't believe you're angry at Roman," Harper said as we were in her room, laying on her bed. "Like, that is so hot."

I groaned, throwing her with her stuffed bear.

"Seriously!" She laughed. "The way he came after you?"

" _No, Luna, wait_." She made a male impression voice.

"You're seriously missing out the most important part of this," I said.

"What, that he thinks you're a witch and his mom tried to choke you because of that?" She asked. "Nah. I think the most important part's that he's _begging_ for you to forgive him."

I just stared at her and then turned my gaze away.

"But I mean—" I mumbled. "These weird kind of things have sort of been happening."

"Like what, Luna?" She asked. "Have you given your pencil a twirl and sparks came out of it? Did you yell Avada Kedavra and a bird dropped dead?"

"Very funny, Harper." I said. "I'm for real. Like, remember when I told you that I was annoyed because Casie got the best part of the pyramid? And after that she fell. And then when my mom wouldn't let me come to that cabin party Johnny threw, the clock on the kitchen wall exploded."

She stared at me amused.

"So what, you're saying that you're a witch now?" She asked.

"I'm not saying that I'm a witch but I'm saying that I might be... something," I said.

She just stared at me, and I wasn't sure what she was thinking.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Max opened it.

"What do you want?" Harper asked.

"Mom made you guys some sandwiches." He said, placing a plate on Harper's TV desk next to the door.

"Sounds great. You hungry?" She asked me.

"I should probably go home," I said. "It's kinda late."

"You need a ride?" Max asked.

I smiled.

"No thanks, Max. I have my own car." I said.

He blushed a little.

"Right. Sorry." He said.

"It's okay," I said as I got up from the bed, and Max walked away.

"Bye," I said to Harper.

"Byeeee," she said, hugging her teddy bear. " _Please Luna, forgive me._ "

She made the man voice again and waved the teddy bear's hand. " _I'm hot and I neeeeeed you to forgive me._ "

I rolled my eyes.

"Get help, Harper."

" _Pleeeease Lunaaaaa!_ "

Then I closed the door.

* * *

ROMAN'S POV

"Ah, no special guests tonight?" Mom asked dryly from the kitchen as I walked in. She was eating with Shelley.

I didn't say anything, just grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Did you know the girl?" She asked. "The one who got killed last night."

"No," I said, sipping my water.

"Really? I didn't think there were pom-poms within the 27kilometres you weren't familiar with." She said.

"Just different crowds I guess." I shrugged.

I started to walk away.

"Sit down and eat with us." She said.

I stood there for a while, my back towards the table but then turned around and sat down.

I stared down at the plate of smashed potatoes and a steak.

"Now, I am willing to look last night through my fingers for this one time— because I get it. You probably brought her to this house to rub it on my face that you were right about something that I didn't believe in." She said. "But I hope you enjoyed it, cause it's never gonna happen again."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Roman, that you are not to spend time with that girl ever again." She said.

"You can't decide that," I said.

"I am your mother." She said slowly.

"I don't give a shit," I blurted out. "I like her."

"She's a witch, Roman. We don't befriend witches." She started to cut her steak as if we were discussing the weather.

I just stared at my mom with gritted teeth, before jumping up from the chair and stomping upstairs to my room.

I was lying on my bed and staring at the roof, when there was a knock on my door.

"Go away mom." I spoke loud.

Then the door started to open.

"I said go aw—" I turned my head, but saw Shelley.

"Oh," I blurted out softly. "Hey."

" _Hi_." The machine on her spoke.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded as she got in, and then closed the door behind her.

 _"You shouldn't listen to mother."_

I snorted, falling back to my back on the bed.

 _"I think Luna's a pretty girl."_

"Yeah," I mumbled.

 _"And it doesn't matter if she's a witch. It's pretty cool."_

I just smiled, turning my head towards her.

"I think it's pretty cool too."

I stared at her for a moment.

"I'm gonna go see her," I said and jumped up from my bed.

 _"Now?"_

"Yeah," I said, walking over to my window. I turned around to face her. "Don't tell mom, okay?"

She nodded.

I smiled at her before pushing my window up.

"Bye." I said and she gave me a wave, and then I jumped down.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

I was sitting on my bed, wearing pink sweatpants with tiny red hearts and a hoodie, doing homework with Kettle on my lap, purring against my stomach.

I was biting on the edge of my pen as I stared at the maths book— how the hell was I supposed to understand any of this crap?

Then there was a sharp knock on my window.

I frowned and turned my head.

Another sharp knock.

Gently I grabbed Kettle and placed him to the bed before crawling up from my bed and making my way to the window. Outside, I saw Roman.

What the hell?

I rolled up my window.

"Are you crazy?!" I hissed.

"Can I come in?" He called.

"Shh!" I shushed him.

He just stared at me.

"God," I blurted out, starting to roll the ladders down to the ground.

Quickly he climbed them up, and crawled in from my window. Then I pulled the ladders up and closed the window; turning around to face him.

"What the hell are you doing? If my mom sees you, she'll kill you!" I whisper yelled.

"Well then I guess we'd be even, right?" He asked.

I stared at him.

"Bad joke?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanna talk." He said, gaze moving to my bed, and he started to smile as he was Kettle. "Hey there little buddy!"

He got on his knees and placed his hand in front of Kettle, who smelled him for a moment and then pushed his hand gently.

"Weird," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"He hated Johnny." I said. "He wouldn't even let Harper touch him."

He turned his head and smirked at me.

"I told you pussies like me." He said and I rolled my eyes, sitting to my bed.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," I said. "Before my mom finds you and skins you alive."

He sat next to me on my bed.

"Did you ever know your father?" He asked.

 _What the fuck?_

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"How dare you?" I blurted out.

"He was a human," he said.

"Obviously, you freak," I spat.

"You do know that your mother isn't, right?" He asked.

I stared at him.

He smiled lightly.

"Oh come on, Luna. Your house smells like voodoo magic all the way to the mailbox." He said. "She's a witch."

He leaned closer.

"And so are you."

I bit my lip.

"How would you know?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Baby, I know a lot of things you'd be surprised that I do." He murmured.

And for the first time ever, I felt the sudden need to kiss him.

Then I realized I was in my pajamas and probably looked like shit.

"And your... mom," I mumbled, swallowing and then licking my lips to wet them as they were suddenly feeling dry. "Why does she hate me and my mom so much?"

He smiled.

"Tell you what," he said, leaning back and then getting up. "Meet me tomorrow after school. Let's go on a picnic— and then we'll talk."

"On a picnic?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah. That's just a bonus." He smirked and I stared at him tiredly.

"I'm gonna go now," he said, and glanced at my sweats. "Nice pants."

I blushed a little and then he already jumped out of my window.

I frowned and rushed over to it— he didn't even push the ladders down.

* * *

"Did you do the history assignment we had?" Harper asked me as we walked on the school hallway.

"Obviously, Harper." I said. "Didn't you?"

"No," she said. "That's why I asked you. I wanted to know if I could copy yours."

"Obviously _not_ , Harper," I blurted out. "Mrs. Inwood would totally notice if you and I had the same one."

"Well since you're such a bookworm I figured you would have like two of them ready. Just in case, you know." She asked.

"Like just in case my dumbass BFF forgets to do hers?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah, something like that." she shrugged.

"Yeah well, I didn't. You're on your own with this one." I said.

She sighed.

I glanced at her. I totally didn't wanna tell her about Roman, but then he walked from around the corner, and as soon as he saw me, he smirked.

"Hey," he said as he walked past us.

"Hey," I mumbled, and then he was gone.

Harper glanced behind us, where Roman was already walking swiftly.

" _Hey_?" She questioned. "You're talking again?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "He um... he came by my house last night."

"Woah, he _what_?" Harper stopped me with her hand. "Dude, even _I_ haven't been at your house. Except for that one time on seventh grade when your mom was out of town for a night and we watched that David Bowie movie but then she suddenly came home and I had to climb out of your window— and now you're saying freaking Roman Godfrey, a _boy_ , was in your house?!"

"Okay first of all, can you keep it down!" I hissed.

She raised her brows questioningly.

"And second of all, it's not like my mom knew he was at my house." I mumbled. "He came in through the window."

"What?" Harper asked.

"Yeah. He... he threw rocks." I didn't wanna look at her. "We're gonna meet up tomorrow after school."

But once I did, she was smirking.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She blurted out.

" _Because_." I said matter-of-factly.

She was just smirking at me.

"Now let's go, or you're gonna miss your own funeral with Mrs. Inwood yelling at you." I said, starting to walk.

* * *

"Seriously? You bought all of this?" I asked Roman as we were on top of a hill, sat on a dark blue blanket, and he was unpacking a shopping bag full of cookies and grapes and juice and bread and the list goes on forever. "Jesus, does your mom feed you at home?"

He laughed.

"She does," he said, sitting down and grabbing a cookie. "She just doesn't have the good stuff."

Then he bit on it, maintaining eye contact.

I frowned at him.

"Okay, weirdo. Start singing." I said. "Tell me what you know about my dad?"

"I already told you," he said. "He was a human."

"Okay, better yet, _h_ _ow_ do you know about my dad? Hell, even I don't know shit about him."

Silence.

He leaned closer, and smiled at me.

"Because my mother was in love with him." He said.

My jaw dropped.

"What? No way." I said.

"Yeah way," he said, leaning back.

"Why would I believe you?" I asked.

"If you don't believe me, ask my mom." He just shrugged.

"But my dad was always with my mom," I said. "There's no way he could've dated yours."

He shrugged again, glancing away.

"I'm sorry Luna, that's all I know." He said, a little smugly, like he really couldn't have cared less about the topic.

I stared at him, and bit my teeth together lightly for a moment, trying to control my annoyance towards him.

"Then what about me being a witch?" I asked. "Any explanations to that accusation?"

"Accusation?" He asked. "Hardly. You say witch like it's a _bad_ thing. It's no accusation at all. Personally I've always liked witches."

"And you think I'm one just because my mom—"

"Is a witch? Yeah, oddly enough." He said, throwing a grape into his mouth.

I stared at him and snorted, getting up.

"Okay, I'm leaving."

"What? Hold up!" He said, but I already started to stomp away.

"Wait," he said, grabbing my hand and yanking me around.

"You told me I'd get some answers. So I came here to get answers, not some cryptic sentences you're giving me," I blurted out.

"Well what do you want me to do?" He asked.

I stared at him.

"You keep telling me that I'm a witch, but the things that I've—" I paused. "The things that have happened, might have just been coincidences. So if you really think that I'm one, do you happen to have like some sort of a handbook on How To Become A Professional Witch?"

Now it was his turn to stare at me.

"Yeah. I didn't think so." I said. "Now excuse me, I wanna go home."

I started to walk.

"I don't know about a handbook, but I know a few tricks."

I stopped my steps, and just stared forwards, feeling his gaze on my back.

I then turned around, and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Like what."

"Well I'm not gonna tell you while you stand five feet away from me with a grumpy face," he said. "Obviously that's no way to do business."

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to him. He smiled and grabbed me by my arm, pulling me back to the blanket.

"Okay, take this," he placed a single grape on my palm.

I stared at it.

"What am I gonna do with it?" I asked.

"I want you to concentrate very hard," he said. "Stare at the grape, and think that you want it to explode."

"What?" I asked, raising a brow at him.

"Yeah. Just stare at it and think. There's nothing you want more in this world than for it to explode."

I just stared at him.

"Well come on!" He said, and I sighed, turning my gaze down to the grape.

It was so tiny on my hand; a single green grape.

Probably never done anything wrong towards anyone in this world and here I was, trying to make it explode.

 _Explode._

 _Explode._

 _Explode._

 _Explode._

 _Explode._

It seemed as if everything else was fading away from around me, the only thing that I saw being the fruit on my palm.

 _Explode._

And then it burst into tiny pieces on my hand.

I gasped and flinched as my eyes widened, and I stared at the now broken fruit.

I lifted my gaze and saw Roman staring at me, his eyes wide with excitement and his lips parted.

"Amazing." He just said.

"Try it again," he said, placing another grape on my hand.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "What, you manage to blow up one grape and you think the next thing you're gonna do is bring your dead grandma back to life? Patience, sweetheart."

I shot him a glare, and stared at the thing.

 _Explode._

Explode.

Explode.

 **Pop!**

I raised my brows.

"Wow," he said. "It was quicker this time."

I lifted my gaze to him.

"Maybe you'll be bringing dead people back next Thursday." He said.

* * *

OLIVIA'S POV

I stared at the green wooden house from the window of my car for a good moment, before finally biting my teeth together and stepping out.

I put my high-heeled foot in front of another as I walked over to the door, and gave it three sharp knocks.

Waiting and waiting and waiting, until the door finally got opened by a red haired woman, whose facial expressional definitely added up to the same amount of disgust as mine did.

"Olivia," she said.

"Teresa." I said, lifting my head higher. "May I come in?"

"Absolutely not," she said.

"You might wanna change your answer," I said. "This is about your daughter."

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"Roman, exactly how many foods have you got left that you're gonna make me blow up?" I asked bored, standing still as he rushed to place yet another chicken egg in front of me, leaning towards a tree,

"This is the last one. I swear." He said.

I sighed, and stared at it.

Crack!

Immediately.

He whistled.

"There," I said, sitting back down. "I'm exhausted. Can we stop?"

"You're exhausted after blowing up a few food ingredients?" He asked.

"A few? We've been doing this for thirty minutes!" I blurted out.

"Okay, okay, fine," he said.

I sighed and grabbed a cookie, munching on it, but stopped as I noticed Roman staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

I glanced at the cookie.

"Oh I swear to God Roman, if you're even thinking about it—"

"No, no," he said and let out a chuckle.

"Good," I said and stuffed the rest of the thing in my mouth, and started to pour myself milk. As if I was gonna blow up a freaking chocolate chip cookie.

I brought the mug up to my mouth and glanced at Roman again as he was suspiciously quiet; and there he was again, staring at me.

I placed the mug down.

"Okay, why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Why, are you bothered?" He asked.

"Well duh!" I blurted out. "It's weird."

He smirked.

"Sorry." He said.

I glanced at him, weirded out.

Then I grabbed another cookie and laid back, leaning on my hand.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, smiling lightly.

"The whole time we've known, we've spent talking about vampires and witches and dead people— so let's talk about something normal." I said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know, liiiiike..." I glanced around to think of an subject. "Who was the best fuck?"

"Excuse me?" He let out a laugh.

"Yeah," I smirked. "You seemed to have had sex with at least half of the female population of our grade. So who was the best?"

He smiled.

"I don't know." He said.

"Oh, come on. Someone must have had like A+ tits or something." I said.

"Susannah." He said.

" _Susannah_?" I gasped. "Oh my God, she's so pretentious. I would've expected you to say someone, like... well, at least Jessie."

"Jessie?" He asked. "Why would've I said Jessie?"

"I think she's prettier than Susannah, that's all," I shrugged, biting the cookie.

"You think she's prettier." He repeated with a nod.

"Yeah." I said. "You know, I've never gotten the whole thing with Susannah."

"Is that right?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I mean, I don't get it why guys fancy her so much. I mean, I guess it's because she's got a great rack and all of that, but you know, if you've ever had an actual conversation with her, you'd know that she's just a dumb freaking slut."

For some reason him saying Susannah pissed me off roughly.

"I know," he said.

I frowned.

"You know?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I agree. I think she's a dumb freaking slut."

I was confused.

"But you asked me who was the greatest fuck. You didn't ask me who was the greatest person to talk with" He said, throwing a grape into his mouth again.

"Well who was the greatest person to talk with?" I asked. "Let me guess— Casey?"

I smiled teasingly.

"You," he said.

I raised my brows lightly, and he just flashed me a smirk.

"Pass me that box?" He nodded towards the box of cookies, and quietly I handed it to him.

I watched him starting to go through the box, probably searching for a good one.

"So what about Peter?" I asked.

"What about him?" He asked.

"You don't think he's good company to talk to?" I asked.

"I thought we were discussing girls," he said, biting his cookie.

"Oh," I said. "Then I guess he beats me."

He smirked.

"How do you know him?" He asked.

"Remember when your mom tried to strangle me?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"That night when I walked home, I saw him." I said. "He offered to walk me home."

"Did you let him?" He asked.

"Hell no," I said. "He had messy hair and ripped jeans. I thought he was a rapist. Or at _least_ a drug dealer."

He chuckled.

* * *

OLIVIA'S POV

"What do you want that's got _anything_ to do with Luna?" Teresa asked as we sat in her kitchen.

"I want her to stay away from my kid." I spat.

She frowned.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "Luna hasn't been anywhere near your tiny spawn of Satan after the party last Friday."

"Oh yeah? Then why was she in my kitchen the other day?" I raised my brows.

She stared at me.

"She what?" She spat, her hands tightening into fists.

I smirked.

"I see." I said. "Your daughter likes to keep secrets from you, Teresa. Not such a perfect mother after all."

"The only reason Luna might be with him is because your kid has the reputation of a male-slut and likes to charm ladies." She growled. "It's your fault."

"It's my fault that your daughter is easy?" I let out a laugh and got up. "Right."

"Get out of my house!" She shouted, jumping up.

I smiled.

"Gladly," I said. "But just so you know— I see your daughter in my house one more time, I'm gonna gut her. You understand?"

She glared at me.

"Like a fish." I added with a tiny smile. "Bye."

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"I don't get it, though," Roman said as we laid on the picnic blanket.

"Get what? Cheerleading?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean; what's the big fuss? You guys are hot in mini skirts and throw the smallest ones in the air. Sometimes you wiggle pom-poms. But how are you girls so appreciated?"

"Okay, don't you think that's a little hypocrite?" I asked. "You love cheerleaders."

"I do," he smirked. "I just— I don't get the big idea."

"Okay, watch this, because you're gonna shit yourself." I said to Roman, getting up and on the grass.

"I'm prepared," he shook a paper in the air and I let out a chuckle, before turning my head away.

I stared before me, and started running, before getting up on my hands, starting to do acrobatics; I did an Arabian, from where I did a tumble and then another, finally ending it with a back tuck.

Then I lifted my head with a huge smile.

"There!" I said, walking over to him. "That's something you can't learn just from being a vampire or a witch."

"Okay, point well made," he smirked. "That was pretty cool."

"I know," I smiled. "And learning that, I only broke my arm."

"Once or twice?" He asked.

"Once." I said. "Maybe twice. I wasn't sure the second time."

He let out a chuckle and I smiled.

"You've got a–" he murmured, leaning closer and moving his fingers to behind my ear, pulling a leaf from my hair. "Leaf."

I glanced at the leaf he was holding, his face close to mine.

As I turned my gaze back to him, he glanced at my lips and I glanced at his, and just as he was leaning closer—

"Luna!"

Both me and him flinched, turning our heads.

A red haired woman was walking furiously towards us.

"Oh, shit," I blurted out, getting up. Roman did too.

"What the hell is this?!" She asked, stopping in front of us.

She shot a scowl at Roman.

"Stay away from my daughter!" She shouted.

"Mom," I blurted out, shocked.

"Mrs Lavenders—" Roman tried.

"I don't wanna hear it," she spat.

Then she grabbed me from my arm.

"You're coming with me now, young lady," she growled, starting to drag me.

"But—"

"No buts," she hissed, letting go of me and throwing me off in the car.

She slammed the door shut, and I turned my head towards the hill where Roman was standing, staring at me.

I stared back at him and bit my lip, and then mom got in the car and drove off.

* * *

ROMAN'S POV

"What did you do?" I blurted out to my mother as I walked in the kitchen, where my mom was sitting by the table.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, sipping her tea.

"You went to her mom, didn't you?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Didn't you?!" I raised my voice.

"Do not raise your voice at me!" She shouted at me.

I bit my teeth.

"I did what I had to do," she said, turning her gaze away from me.

I stared at her and tried to get her to look back at me; but there was no contact.

"Fuck you," I just spat, and stomped upstairs.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"What are you doing—?!" I blurted out at my mom who was dragging me inside, her fingers wrapped tightly around my arm.

"I told you not to hang out with him," mom growled, basically kicking the front door open, still not letting go of my arm, and then slamming it shut.

"Why didn't you obey?" She hissed at me.

I didn't answer, just tried to look away from her.

"Why?!" She shouted, slamming me roughly against the door and grabbing my arms with both of her hands.

"Because I like him!"

It just came out.

She stared at me, and then let out a laugh.

I was confused, and just tried to catch my breath.

Then her laughter became almost hysterical.

"You like him?!" She repeated my sentence. "Honey, you barely _know_ him!"

"Well yeah, but I... I think he's nice," I said. "He's funny and he's, he's actually kinda sweet."

She smiled.

"He's sweet?" She asked.

I smiled lightly too. I thought she was warming up to the idea.

"Yeah," I said.

Silence.

Her smile faded, and to replacement came a terrible grin.

"Roman Godfrey is not _sweet_ , he is a spoiled little brat with no good intentions ever and if you spend one freaking minute with him, I swear, Luna Katarina Lavenders, I will lock you in your room for the rest of eternity, am I clear?!" She shouted, her voice getting louder by every sentence, as her nails dug to my skin.

"Ow, you're hurting me," I blurted out, glancing at her hands. "Mom—"

"Answer me!" She just hissed.

"No! Let go, you're hurting me—!" Her grip just got tighter and tighter. "Mom!"

No answer.

I could literally see blood starting to rise from my skin.

" _MOM_!" I shouted.

And suddenly at fhe same moment, the vestibule clock burst into pieces and the front door slammed open, the wind and leaves coming howling in.

Mom flinched away and let go of me.

I was breathing out and staring at her, and she glanced at the door.

Then I just shook my head and rushed upstairs.

The second I got in I slammed my door shut and jumped to my bed, head falling against the pillow as soft sobs started leaving my mouth.

* * *

ROMAN'S POV

"Why do you look like someone just crushed your sand castle?" Peter walked over to me as I was on the school parking lot, leaning against a wall, a cigarette burning between my fingers.

"I'm just thinking about Luna." I said.

"Dude, I thought she wasn't your girlfriend?" Peter asked.

"She's not," I glanced at him. "But we had this— this moment."

"Oooooh, a moment?" He smirked. "Do tell."

I took a drag from my cigarette.

"Last night, we were hanging out at the hills. And it was already dark, and she... She started doing this cheerleading tumbling thing, and she ended up having a leaf in her hair—"

"A leaf?" He asked. "I don't need the lame details."

"You wanna hear the fucking moment or not?" I asked.

"Sorry, continue." He said.

I shot him a scowl.

"And I leaned to pull it out, and then we almost kissed." I said.

"Almost?" He asked. "What happened then?"

"Her mom came," I said, taking another drag. "And dragged her away. Told me to stay away from her."

"Oh, shit," he said.

"Yeah," I mumbled, throwing my cigarette to the ground. "And I know Luna hadn't told her anything about us hanging out because she knows her mother doesn't like me. So the only one who knows..."

"Is your mom." He nodded. "She went snitching on you two?"

"Of course." I mumbled, pushing my hands to my jean pockets.

"Man, that sucks." Peter mumbled, and I just nodded in agreement.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

I was on my way downstairs, ready to go to school, when mom stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked from the kitchen.

I stopped and turned around.

"Um, school?" I asked.

"No you're not." She said.

I raised my brows.

"Excuse me?"

"You seriously think I'm gonna let you go to school where you can be around Roman Godfrey?" She asked.

I let out a dry laugh.

"You gotta be kidding me. You're gonna make me fail high school because of a boy?" I asked. "Wow. And here I thought I had to do that one by myself!"

"Oh, you've done it yourself, sweetie." She said. "No school for you. I hope it was worth it."

"Okay, you promised to lock me in my room for eternity if I saw Roman for one more time," I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I haven't seen him. So what's up?"

"Well, let this be a trial." She said. "Go in your room."

I just stared at her and then groaned, rushing upstairs.

* * *

ROMAN'S POV

I hadn't seen Luna at school for the whole day; and I was getting worried. In exactly how deep trouble could she be in?

I was leaning towards the wall of our school, staring at the door of the maths class where I knew Luna's best friend Harper was currently having a class in. Maybe she'd know something.

Then the bells rang and the door slammed open, students starting to flow out like ants.

And in between them I saw Harper, making her way towards her locker with two books in her arms.

I walked over to her.

"Harper— right?" I asked, and she turned her head, her face turning almost white.

And then she gathered herself, flashing me a smile.

"Yeah, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, opening her locker and placing her books inside.

"I was wondering about Luna," I started. "Do you know if she's okay?"

She frowned, closing her locker.

"Why wouldn't she be?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

I frowned back.

"She didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

I stared at her.

"Nothing," I mumbled, and turned around, starting to walk away.

"Okay," Harper called after me. "Nice talking to you!"

She was probably being sarcastic, but I ignored her as I walked further on the hallway— I had to visit her myself.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

I was sitting cross-legged on my bed, next to me a ripped open pillow and in front of me a pile of feathers as I held my hands over it.

 _Float._

 _Float._

 _Float._

 _Float._

 _Float._

 _Float._

"Float, god dammit!" I blurted out.

Nothing happened.

There was a knock on my door.

"What?" I called, annoyed.

"I'm gonna go to the grocery store and stop by the dry-clean place," mom spoke through the door.

"Well whoopty-doo, have a great time." I sarcastically mumbled.

Then I heard her walk down the stairs.

Kettle meowed as he jumped next to me, pushing against my leg and purring.

"I know," I mumbled to him as I scratched the back of his head. "I don't like her either."

I heard the car motor go on, and almost immediately there was a sharp knock on my window.

I jumped up immediately, my insides turning around as I sparked the idea in my mind that it might be Roman.

And as I rushed to the window; my expectations were right.

I rolled up my window.

"You gotta be kidding me," I said.

"What? Your mom just left." He spoke.

I bit my lip and started to smile, before I pushed the ladders down.

He climbed them up fast and jumped in, rolling them back up.

I was a smiling mess.

"Hey," he said, smiling lightly.

"Hi," I said.

"Good to see you're alive." He said.

Then his gaze turned to the bed where Kettle was.

"Hey you," he smiled, going over to give him a pat, and then his gaze turned towards the feathers.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "My mom told you to stay away from me."

"And so did my mom," he said, turning to stare at me. "But I don't really care."

I smiled at him.

"So— what is this?" He asked, grabbing up a feather. "Is it a kink?"

I rolled my eyes and slapped his hand so the feather fell back down.

"I tried to make them float," I said as I sat to the bed. "But it didn't work."

He frowned.

"Why not?" He asked.

I shrugged.

He stared at me and then cleared his throat, sitting next to me.

"Maybe you weren't concentrated enough," he spoke softly.

He grabbed my hands gently and pulled them up, so that they were hanging above the feathers.

I swallowed hardly.

"Now, concentrate." He mumbled to my ear.

 _Concentrate? How the **fuck** was I supposed to concentrate with his hands over mine and his lips grazing my ear?_

I stared at the pile of feathers.

 _Float._

 _Float._

 _Float._

"You're not concentrating." He spoke.

"I'm trying to!" I blurted out, annoyed.

"Close your eyes." He said.

I sighed through my nose in frustration but did as told.

 _Float._

 _Float._

 _Float._

 _Float._

 _Float._

 _Fucking float!_

Then I heard him giggle softly.

"What?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes," he murmured to my ear.

I obeyed, and let out a soft gasp.

The feathers were in the air, hovering all around us.

"Holy shit," I blurted out.

"Yeah," he answered.

I turned my head to the left, and noticed he was way too close.

Kinda like last night.

There was that lip-glancing again; but I just smiled and turned my head away, admiring the feathers I was still floating in the air.

* * *

HARPER'S POV

"And make it fast, Max, I don't like waiting," I called after my brother who'd rushed to make me my chocolate milkshake.

I was leaning against the cashier desk with my one hand, chewing bubblegum and blowing a bubble out of it.

"Hi, can I have one double cheeseburger with fries?" A guy with messy brown hair appeared next to me and ordered from the cute blonde girl behind the desk.

"Sure. That'll be five twenty," she basically purred to him.

"Here ya go." The guy smiled with the corner of his mouth and placed the money in her hand.

She took off to make his order, so he turned his head and noticed I was staring at him.

He raised his brows in confusion.

"Hey," he said.

I blew a bubble.

"Hey," I said.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Harper, here's your milkshake," Max said, but I was just staring at the guy. So Max glanced at him too, and then cleared his throat.

"Harper."

I turned my head.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your milkshake." He said.

I stared at him for a moment.

"Right," I said, and grabbed it. "Thanks."

He just shook his head and took off somewhere to the kitchen.

"Milkshakes, huh?" The guy asked and I snapped my head at him again. "You have any idea how much sugar there is in that?"

"Here's your meal," the blondie smiled at him and placed a tray in front of him.

"Probably just as much as there's grease and hard fat in that." I nodded towards his food and maintained eye contact with him as I grabbed my gum from my mouth, stuck it under the long desk, and then put the straw in my mouth and curled my lips around it as I slurped the milkshake into my mouth and then let the straw fall out.

"Bye." I just said to him before walking away.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

Roman and I were lying on my bed, staring at the roof— mostly the sky that was visible from the window on it.

"Why'd you come here?" I asked.

"Well, after the show your mom gave last night, I was worried once you didn't show up to school." He said.

I turned my head, and stared at him.

"Really?" I asked, amused. "You were worried."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Your mom's a little crazy."

"Like yours is the most sane person on planet." I said.

He smirked.

"You should probably go," I said, getting up to a sitting position. "Before mom gets home."

"Yeah," he mumbled, getting up too, fully from the bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said and reached out to his jacket on the bed, pulling out a small book from the inside pocket of it and handing it to me.

I frowned as I grabbed it.

It was a tiny brown-leathery book.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's your handbook." He said and I opened it, seeing a lot of text written with some old font.

"They are spells," he said.

"Where'd you get it from?" I asked.

"We have a library," he shrugged. "That was somewhere on the lowest rows covered in dust. It's not like anyone from my family uses it."

"So I can have it?" I asked, confused.

"No, I just came here to show it to you and then I'll take it back to the dungeon library." He sarcastically said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

He winked as he put on his jacket.

He was walking to the window, but I stopped him with my question.

"I noticed your didn't use the ladders last time," I said.

Silence.

"So?" He asked.

"So, why do you have to use them when you're getting up here?" I asked.

"Because jumping down makes me look like a badass to the outside world. Jumping up makes me look like some radioactive maniac." He said and I chuckled, making him smile.

"School tomorrow?" He asked.

"Hopefully," I said.

He snorted, maintaining his smile.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," I said quietly, and down he went from my window.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey babes! here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it and please leave reviews ! XO_  
 _(PS: is it ok that i like really love my own ship with luna and roman super much lmao)  
oh and thank u for the earlier reviews ily_

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"And then she didn't let me come to school," I finished my story to Harper as we sat in the school cafeteria. She was annoyed because I hadn't told her what's up and Roman had just walked over to her to ask me questions.

"Wow," she said, biting on one of the baby-carrots in the cup on her tray. "She really doesn't like Roman, does she?"

"She doesn't." I agreed.

"Is that why she drove you to school this morning?" She asked, munching on another carrot.

I sighed.

"Yeah. I'm off-limits to my car for at least two weeks." I mumbled.

"Sucks." She just stated.

I watched as Harper ate her carrots, concentrating on dipping them in the tiny box of sour cream or something.

"Did Roman really come to you to ask where I was?" I asked.

She nodded with a smirk, before concentrating on her carrots again.

"There's also... this other thing." I murmured, and she lifted her gaze up to me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We... almost..." I uttered out.

Harper gasped.

" _Kissed_?!"

I blushed a little.

"Yeah." I said.

She stared at me with an open mouth, before laughing cheerily.

"Holy shit!" She blurted out. "I _knew_ it—! I fucking knew it! You guys are so gonna get it on!"

"Shut up!" I hissed, glancing around nervously.

"God. Your mom is such a cock-block, man!" Harper blurted out. "Do you want me to lock her up for like a day? Seriously, I could. You know my parents are never home."

I snorted.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think you couldn't lock up my mom if you tried." I mumbled. "Believe me— that woman had eyes everywhere. And ears."

"Gross," Harper just said, before throwing the last carrot to her mouth.

"There's a party tonight. You wanna go?"

I frowned.

"A party? Whose?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "Some guy from our year is throwing it. I think it's Thomas."

"I don't know if my mom will let me," I said.

"Jesus Christ, Luna! You live in a fucking dog collar. Just tell her you'll be chilling at my place or something." She shrugged.

I frowned.

"Come ooooon." She whined. "I bet Roman will be there."

She was probably right— I mean, even if he wasn't; I'm sure he'd come if I asked him to.

"Fine." I said and she smirked.

"Open your mouth," she said and I glanced at the baby carrot between her fingers.

I opened my mouth and she threw it straight to my mouth, letting out a raspy laugh.

"Nailed it," she said and I let out a chuckle.

ROMAN'S POV

I was standing on the school inner yard, staring at Luna through the window wall of the school cafeteria.

I bit my lip lightly as I watched her laugh— how the hell could anyone be that cute?

"Seriously? Dude— you're literally stalking her."

I turned my head and saw Peter.

"What's up, dawg?" I asked, smirking a little.

"Ha-ha." He said. "What's up with you—? Was there another moment?"

"Yeah," I said. "Yeah, actually, there was."

"No shit?" He asked.

I glanced back towards Luna– she was leaving.

"I'll tell you all about it on our way to class, hm?" I asked, resting my arm over his shoulder and starting to walk us inside.

LUNA'S POV

"I like that top, by the way." Harper commented as we walked on the hallway. I glanced down to see what I was wearing— a green top with a slight v-neck and ruffled from the waist down.

"Oh," I said. "Thanks. It's old."

"Well well well— what have we got here?"

I turned my gaze back towards, seeing Roman and Peter.

"Hey," I blurted out, surprised.

"Hi." Roman smirked.

"We meet again," Peter said to Harper and I raised a brow.

"Apparently, yes." Harper nodded.

I turned my gaze back to Roman who flashed me another smile.

"Hey um— you guys coming to that party tonight?" I asked.

"I don't th—"

Roman smacked his hand gently towards Peter's chest, causing him to shut up.

"What party?" Roman asked.

"Some guy Thomas is throwing a party." I shrugged.

"Are you going?" Roman asked. His gaze didn't move even the slightest bit from me.

To be honest it was a little scary.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered out.

"Well then I'm going." He smirked, now glancing at Peter. "And wherever I go, he goes."

"Great!" I blurted out. "So— we'll see you at the party?"

"Aye aye." Roman winked.

I smiled at him.

Then I noticed Peter winked at Harper.

"Ooookaaaay— we gotta go now," Harper said, grabbing me by the arm.

"See you at the party!" Peter called after Harper.

"How do you know Peter?" I asked confused as Harper still was dragging me away.

"I don't know Peter," she said. "I didn't even know that was his name."

I raised a confused brow.

"I met him last night at the diner— it's, whatever." She shrugged.

* * *

"Oh, come on, mom!" I said as we stood in the kitchen. She was doing the dishes.

"No, Luna."

"I'm just gonna be at Harper's. I swear— nothing else." I asked.

"And you won't see Roman?" She shot me a tiny scowl.

"Who?" I tilted my head.

She stared at me for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, fine. You can go."

I started to smile.

"Thanks, ma'." I said, before rushing upstairs and packing my bag.

* * *

"I can't believe you lied to your mom." Harper said. We were in her room, listening to some old Fall Out Boy and putting on or makeup.

"Yeah, me neither," I mumbled, adding the final touch of my makeup— nude lipgloss.

After that I jumped down from her bed and made my way to my bag, pulling out the clothes I'd picked up.

I grabbed them and walked out of Harper's room, over to the bathroom upstairs.

I stepped in and closed the door, and started to strip off—

And then the door opened, a yelp leaving my lips.

"Shit— Luna, I'm sorry," I heard Max's voice and turned around, seeing him gape at me.

In my underwear.

"Close the door, Max!" I blurted out.

"Right— Sorry!" He flinched back to the moment and basically slammed the door shut.

I stared at the now closed door, embarrassed as hell, before sighing and shaking my head and continuing to put my clothes on.

Once I was done, I walked back to Harper's room.

She turned her head towards me and her jaw dropped, before she whistled.

"Wow." She said.

"You think?" I asked, turning around to glance at myself from the mirror. I was wearing a white crop-top and a yellow high-waisted leather skirt.

"Yeah," she let out a laugh, staring at me. "Trust me. I know."

I sighed, and turned my gaze back to her.

"Your brother just saw me in my underwear." I said.

She raised her brows.

"What?" She asked, the smile turning to confusion on her face.

"Yeah," I said.

"He did not," she said.

"Um, he did yeah." I said.

Then she burst out laughing again.

"Well, at least that loser's now seen a girl." She just said and continued to do her makeup.

I just shrugged and turned to look at myself from the mirror again— yanking my skirt a little more down.

* * *

ROMAN'S POV

"Okay, they're not even here, Roman!" Peter said as we stood in front of the house where the party was at. People were constantly walking all around us.

"Can't we go?" He whined.

I didn't answer, just kept on gazing towards the road.

"Seriously. I'm hungry and tired and—"

Then I spotted Luna and Harper, a smile growing to my face. And I started to walk over to them.

LUNA'S POV

"Okay, so there have been two almost-kiss-moments so far," Harper said as we walked towards the house. "No pressure or anything, but if I were you I'd shove my tongue down that pretty boys t—"

"Oh my _God_ , Harper." I cut her off.

"Ooooookay— Prince Charming incoming." She said and I frowned, then she gently grabbed my head and turned it forwards. Roman was approaching us, Peter behind him.

"Hey," I smiled to him.

"Hey hottie." He smirked at me, making me blush; then glanced at Harper.

"Hey." He said.

"Heya," Harper smiled amused.

Roman glanced to his left.

"You remember Peter, right?" He asked from the both of us.

"Hello," Peter said, lightly bored.

"How could we forget?" Harper snapped, probably sarcastic. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Let's get ourselves drinks, hm?" Roman asked.

I hesitated.

"I don't really think I should be drink—"

"She'll take a vodka-cola." Harper smirked and Roman smirked at me.

"Okeydokey." Then he started to walk, Peter following him.

I stared at Harper.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed to her.

"What, you think you're gonna hook up with him after a Fanta? Lets go!" She snapped and started to drag me inside.

"So, a vodka-cola?" Roman asked me as we stood in the crowded kitchen.

"Mhm," I nodded.

* * *

Teresa Lavenders was sitting on her living room floor.

The lights were all out, nothing lighting up the room except for the different colored candles placed all over.

In front of her was a regular sofa table, now covered with a lilac clothe. On top of the sofa table were multiple candles.

And right in the middle of the table, was a crystal ball. Teresa's hands were hovering over the ball, her eyes rolled backwards.

Should she ask it?

She wasn't sure.

If she wanted to— now was the time.

Did she really not trust her daughter? Was she a bad mother?

She was afraid of finding out the answer.

But she took the risk.

"Show me Luna."

Her body begun to shook as she felt the aching sensation in her body, almost to the point where you couldn't take it, and then her eyes pointed forwards again, now fully white.

And in the ball, she saw Luna by a kitchen table full of drinks.

And next to her was Harper, some kid with ruffled brown hair— and Roman Godfrey.

The woman closed her eyes, and dropped her hands.

"I should've known." She hissed to herself.

But she wasn't gonna go there and stop her—

No. She was gonna wait.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"I'm still hungry, Roman." Peter spoke, as the four of us sat in one of the less-crowded rooms. It must've been like a guest room or something. All the doors in the house were open, so I don't know.

In the room there were the four of us— and some passed out dude on a sofa-chair.

"Well why don't you find yourself something to eat?" Roman asked, a little annoyed.

"Know what? I'm hungry too." Harper spoke, getting up. "Let's go find pizza or something."

"Fine by me," Peter said and off they went.

"You hungry?" Roman asked me.

"Oh, no," I said.

I gulped the rest of my drink. It was now empty, as I'd been sipping on it nervously the whole time we sat in the quiet room.

"Thirsty you seem to be," he said amused and got up, offering me a hand. "Why don't we go get a refill on that?"

I took it and he pulled me up.

* * *

HARPER'S POV

Peter and I were in the kitchen, and I was going through the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Looking for beer," I said.

"What? I thought you were hungry!" He said.

"Oh please," I said, closing the fridge and turning to face him. "I just wanted them to be alone."

"Great." Peter growled.

"Hey, do you know where Thomas keeps the beer?" I asked some random dude who walked past me in the kitchen.

"I don't know, check the basement."

"Okay thanks." I said, nodding at Peter. "Let's go."

He sighed, but followed me.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

I watched as Roman started to mix me another drink.

Just then I realized how hot he actually was.

Well, me, _or_ the drunk Luna.

Probably her.

Just... How good of a jawline he had and how his lips seemed to always be so pouty and... full.

"There you go," he said and handed me the cup.

Harper was right. I wasn't gonna hook up with him after a Fanta.

I glanced at him and the mug, before gulping it down in almost one swing. Then I placed it to the table, wiping the back of my mouth.

Roman was gaping at me.

"What? I was thirsty." I shrugged and he let out a laugh.

"Well— let's make you a new one then."

I smirked at him, feeling the vodka getting up to my head.

* * *

HARPER'S POV

"This must be the basement," I figured by a wooden door and pushed it open.

I glanced at Peter.

"Well you coming?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Why do I always have to follow people around?" He mumbled as we started to walk the stairs down.

I was running my hand on the wall, trying to look for a light switch, and once I found it I put the lights on.

We got down and I saw a white fridge at the end of the room.

"Please let there be beer," I mumbled, and walked over to it.

Opening the door, I smirked to myself.

All the levels full of beer.

"Hallelujah." I murmured.

"Hey Peter, you want one?" I called.

No answer.

"Peter?" I asked, grabbing a beer for myself and turning around.

I gasped, the beer glass dropping to the floor and shattering to pieces.

"Um..." Peter mumbled, both of us staring at the girl with brown long hair all over her face. She was covered in leaves and sticks and mud.

She was shivering as she hugged herself, rocking herself back and forth.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

Roman and I were sitting on the upper balcony of Thomas' house, staring up at the sky.

Well, _he_ was staring up at the sky. I was staring at him.

He turned his gaze to me, amused.

"What?" He asked.

"You're like, _really_ hot." The words rolled off of my tongue with a drunken laugh. "Do you know that? Well, I mean, obviously, you do."

He let out a laugh.

"Wow." He said. "And here I thought you were _immune_ to me."

I shook my head tiredly.

"Please," I said, staring at him and leaning to my hand. "You're like, Roman Goooodfrey. How could anyone be immune to _you_."

He raised his brows amused and chuckled, glancing down.

"What does it feel like?" I murmured.

He turned his gaze back to me.

"What does what feel like?" He asked.

"To be you." I said, staring at him; the sight of him slightly wavy.

"To have your– your name everywhere. Godfrey _this_ , Godfrey _that_ , Godfrey _everything_." I said.

He snorted.

"Like I'm a fucking pimp." He said.

I rolled my eyes amusedly and gulped the rest of my drink, some of it almost spilling down to my jaw.

Then he pulled his pack of cigarettes out and placed one between his lips, lighting it up.

I stared at it curiously and he noticed.

"Want one?" He asked.

I hesitated at first but then nodded.

Instead of handing me a new one he took another drag from the one between his lips, and handed it to me.

I stared at it for a moment, but then grabbed it and placed it between mine.

I stared down at it as I took a drag— and coughed immediately, tiny puff of smoke escaping from my mouth.

Roman chuckled and grabbed the cigarette back, me still coughing.

"Never smoked one before?" He asked.

"That obvious, huh?" I coughed.

He chuckled again.

"I like you, Luna." He then said.

I stared at him.

Excusemewhat?

He _liked_ me?

Roman was just softly smiling at me, as I sat there, lightly going back and forth, super drunk.

Okay, Luna— now or never.

He licked over his lips and turned his head away, taking another drag from his smoke.

I took a quick breath and leaned over to Roman, turning his head and pressing my lips to his.

He didn't respond, and then he pulled away.

"Oh my God," was the first thing I blurted out.

He didn't kiss me back.

He didn't wanna kiss me at all.

Oh my _God_!

"I'm a moron," I breathed out, mostly to myself as my gaze was now on the floor.

"I'm sorry," I said to him and got up clumsily, my ankle hitting the chair which caused me to fall down to my knees, my forehead slamming towards the table lightly.

"Shit," I cursed out, trying to get up.

"No no no no wait." Roman said and dropped his cigarette, rushing over to grab me before I could make any more damage to either myself or Thomas' balcony furniture.

"Oh my God, let go of me," I mumbled, embarrassed and not wanting to look at Roman. I tried to shake his hands off of me but he seemed to only tighten his grip.

"No," he let out a chuckle. "Does it hurt?" He asked, poking my forehead.

"Ow! Yeah," I spat.

He looked at me amused, so I turned my head away.

"Look at me." He said.

I didn't want to.

"Luna, look at me," he said, and I turned my gaze, annoyed.

"What are you doing?" He shook his head lightly.

"What? You mean _besides_ apparently wanting to make a clown out of myself, kissing you when we clearly weren't on the same page here?" I asked.

He frowned.

"What do you mean we weren't on the same page?" He asked.

I sighed.

"I thought you liked me." I mumbled. "And— and Harper said that... that I should be drunk if I wanted to..."

He raised his brows.

"To what?" He asked.

I stared at him and then shook my head.

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled, gaze turned away. "Please let go of me."

He stared at me for a moment before letting go of me.

I started to walk away, but then he spoke.

"Luna, I do like you." He said.

I stopped.

"Then why didn't you kiss me back?" I asked.

"Because this isn't you."

I raised my brows and turned around.

"What, you think I'm some sort of an evil twin?" I snorted.

"No," he said, walking over to me. "Do you even know _why_ I like you?"

"Probably because you think I'm a witch. I'm like this new— experiment." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "You're bored with your own life."

He let out a small laugh.

"Well, you got the last one right," he said, stopping as he'd now approached me. "But no— I like you, because you're not like all the other girls in Hemlock."

I frowned.

"I like you cause you _don't_ get drunk." He said. "And you don't smoke, and you don't have sex with guys like me every weekend."

I stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Trust me— I'd love nothing more than to kiss you, but I don't want it to happen out of reasons like you being drunk." He said. "Cause I don't wanna think that you might regret it in the morning."

"Right," I said. "Cause then we'd both feel too awkward to talk about it the next day and then we'd just start to feel too awkward to talk at _all_ , until we'd just drop all contact and you'd start to bang Susannah again."

He stared at me amused and let out a laugh once I was done talking.

"Right. Something like that." He murmured. "Now let's get your forehead fixed."

I stared at him and suddenly felt something turn around in my tummy. I went pale.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." I uttered, desperately searching for something to puke in to.

And I noticed a flower vase.

"Shit— Luna," Roman warned as I dropped to my knees and grabbed the flower vase. "No no no no—"

 _ **BURP.**_

* * *

HARPER'S POV

"...hello?" I spoke.

The girl didn't bat a lash, as she stared coma-like towards the wall.

"What are we supposed to do?!" I hissed to Peter.

He glanced at me.

"Um— Christina?" Peter spoke now, staring at the girl.

My lips gaped.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Kinda," he said. "I don't know— we, we've met."

"Well do something!" I blurted out, nodding towards her.

Peter stared at me before taking a deep breath, and turning his gaze back to the girl– I mean, Christina.

"Heyyy... Christina," he spoke, taking careful steps towards her.

"Is everything okay girl?" He asked.

"Christina?"

He was now standing right in front of her.

The poor girl wasn't reacting at all— just staring in front of her and her breath hitching.

"Hey," Peter spoke softly, placing his hand on her shoulder—

And she burst out in a shriek.

* * *

ROMAN'S POV

"I wanna throw up," Luna whined as I dragged her downstairs, my hand on her waist, holding her up.

"Sorry, excuse me," I spoke to some of the teens standing on my way.

"I know, but we gotta get you out of here before that." I said.

"I don't feel good, Roman," She murmured, not even paying attention to my earlier words.

I sighed.

"I know, Luna, but—"

Suddenly there was a heart twisting scream.

Everyone around noticed— well, everyone except Luna.

"What was that?" She mumbled, glancing around herself confused.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," I muttered. I tightened my grip on her waist and started to drag her with me towards the sound, seeing a lot of people standing by the stairs.

"Move," I just spat, pushing my way past them, poor Luna almost stumbling everywhere.

"What the fuck is that sound?" She whined out, fighting herself free from my grip to hold her hands over her ears as she sat down to the stairs.

I left her there and rushed the stairs down, finding Peter, Harper, and a brown haired girl, screaming.

"Hey hey hey Christina, it's me, Peter, everything's okay, just please, please stop screaming!" Peter tried his best.

I took fast steps over her and gently shoved Peter out of my way, grabbing Christina from the shoulders.

" _Calm. Down._ " I spoke slowly, staring straight into her eyes.

She stared back at me— and then her knees collapsed.

I grabbed her just in time before she could hit the floor.

I turned my gaze to Harper.

"Call an ambulance," I said.

She nodded and dug out her phone.

* * *

ROMAN'S POV

Harper, Luna and I were sitting outside Thomas' house on the porch stairs— everyone else had been thrown out, but since Harper and Peter and I were present, we'd had to stay. And Luna was with us for obvious reasons.

"I really, really don't feel good," Luna murmured, head resting against Harper's shoulder.

I glanced at her.

"You should take her home," I said to Harper.

"The sheriff are here," Peter walked over to us.

"More the reason," Harper said. "If her mom finds out she's this drunk..."

"Okay, Lunnie— time to get home." Harper murmured, wrapping an arm around her best friend's waist and pulling her up with herself.

"You have my number now, so call me if they find out anything, okay?" Harper asked me and Peter, and we both nodded.

"Goodnight." Peter said.

"Night." Harper murmured.

"Can we– can we get burgers?" I heard Luna ask Harper and smiled lightly.

"Alright boys— can you tell us what exactly happened?"

I turned my head, now seeing the head sheriff, Tom Sworn, in front of me and Peter.

"Harper and I went down to the basement to get some b—" Peter started. He was probably gonna say beer, but as we were underaged... "Beverages. And that's when we found her."

"What happened then?" The sheriff asked.

"Well then I approached her to ask if something was wrong—"

"You approached her? Did you touch her?" He frowned.

"What?" Peter asked. "I mean, I only touched her shoulder to comfort her cause she looked sad."

"And then she started screaming," the sheriff nodded.

"Hey, Peter didn't do anything wrong," I defended him.

"And what do you have to do with this event, Godfrey?" He asked.

"I went to the basement cause I heard screaming, and once I got there, I saw her standing in the middle of the room, Peter trying to calm her down and—"

"And you said there was someone else— Harper?" Sheriff turned his head to Peter. "Where is she?"

"She went home." I said. "To take care of her friend."

"What was wrong with her friend?" He asked.

"She was nauseous." Peter rushed to say.

He stared at the both of us in times.

"And... and once I got there, I just saw Christina pass out." I said.

He seemed to have grit his teeth as he stared at me.

"Okay." He then said. "You're free to go."

I nodded and got up from the stairs.

"Thank you, mr. Sworn." I said.

"Go home, Roman." He just said.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

The next morning I woke up with a headache.

"God, what time is it?" I murmured, leaning over to grab my iPhone from the table.

11.24AM

I sighed and fell back to the bed, rubbing my hands over my face.

Then I started to go through the events of last night— and my eyes shot open.

"Harper!" I blurted out, turning to my side and grabbing her shoulder, shaking her. "Harper!"

She opened her eyes lazily, staring at me.

"Jeez, what do you want?" She murmured.

"I kissed Roman last night! Oh my _GOD_ — kill me!" I whined, falling back to my back and placing the pillow over my head.

"Wait— you kissed Roman last night?" She asked. "Wow. I'm surprised you even remember that."

I frowned, pulling the pillow off of my face and turning to my side again, staring at her.

"Really? That's your only reaction?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

I tried to read her face.

"You're oddly serious." I said. "For Harper."

She sighed and turned to her side so that we were face to face.

"This... weird thing happened last night." She started.

"What thing?" I frowned.

"Peter and I went to the basement to get beer, and... there was this girl," she said. "Christina. Do you know her?"

"I don't think so," I said, thinking about it.

"Well; she was there. And she was, like, covered in mud and leaves and sticks and she looked like she'd crawled there through hell. I think she even had, like, blood on her face." She frowned.

"Oh my God," I blurted out.

"Yeah." She said. "And then when Peter started approaching her to like, ask if she's okay and everything— he placed his hand on her shoulder, and she burst out in this terrible scream."

"Wait a minute," I spoke. "I remember some awful sound. Roman dragged me towards it and I was pissed off— that was her?"

"Yeah," Harper murmured. "That was her. The Roman game and told her to calm down and she like, fucking dropped to the floor. Just like that. Shit, I thought she _died_."

"Oh my God," I said again.

"Yeah."

"Is she okay now?" I frowned.

"I don't know," Harper shrugged. "I told them to call me if they got any news."

She leaned over to her side's night table, and glanced at her phone.

"No notifications." She said.

I sighed, turning back to my back and staring at the roof.

"I can't believe I missed out on that." I murmured.

"Seriously, Luna— I'm glad you did." She said and I turned my gaze towards her.

"It was fucked up." She said, and I could see that she meant it. Her face still looked pale from terror.

* * *

Later that day, I was supposed to go home, but decided to see someone before it.

I was sitting on the bench of the park, orange leaves all around as I nervously tapped my hand against my thigh and kept on sipping my takeaway coffee.

"Hey there."

I heard a voice and turned my head, seeing Roman.

"Heyyyy," I smiled lightly.

"I hope that's coffee." He nodded towards my cup as he sat next to me.

"Yeah," I chuckled quietly, a little embarrassed.

"So I um... I'm sorry about last night." I mumbled.

"What parts of it?" He asked.

"Almost every...?" I mumbled carefully. "I mean— not really, I just—"

He stared at me.

"I'm sorry. I've never been drunk before. I mean, that drunk." I rushed to say.

He was still quiet.

"Okay I'm gonna go now—" I was about to get up but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

I turned my head towards him and for my luck saw him smiling.

"Even though there's really not anything to be sorry for— apology accepted." He said. "Just... maybe don't take drinking up as a new hobby. Eh?"

"Definitely not." I said and he smiled.

Then I sipped my coffee.

"Harper um... Harper told me about that girl." I said.

"Yeah," Roman mumbled. "I don't know where she is now. Probably at home. She seemed to be alive when the ambulance came."

I frowned.

"As in, she woke up." He said.

"Ah." I said.

Silence.

"So does anyone like, know her?" I asked. "Who is she?"

"I think she's a freshman." Roman said. "Peter knows him."

"Why?" I asked.

"They met during summer." He shrugged.

"Right." I murmured.

Then my phone started to ring.

I dug it out of my bag.

 _Mom calling ..._

"You gotta go home?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "Gotta go back to the cave of dragon eventually."

He chuckled.

"Are you free tomorrow?" He asked.

"I should be," I said. "I mean, I've got practice, but after that... nothing."

"Great," he said. "I'm taking you to a movie."

"What?" I chuckled.

"Yeah." He smirked. "Consider it a..."

"Date?" I asked, smiling amused.

"Yeah." He nodded.

I stared at him.

"What, you don't wanna go?" He asked, actually sounding a little scared I might say no.

"No— no, I wanna go." I said. "I wanna go."

He started to smile wide.

"Great! Then it's a date." He said.

"It's a date." I smiled, getting up.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye," he gave me a wave before I started to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the next chapter! I updated the weheartit aesthetics btw so go check them out if u wanna get a lil deeper touch to my oc's :3_

* * *

LUNA'S POV

I must've changed my clothes for like the billionth time already.

"Oh my God, what is wrong with you?" I mumbled to myself, stepping in different positions in my dress as I stared at myself from the mirror.

Then there was a knock on my door.

"Luna?"

 _Shit._

"Um, just a second, mom!" I blurted out.

I quickly threw on my bathrobe and closed it, before grabbing the whole pile of clothes from my bed and shoving them under it.

"Luna, what are you doing? I'm coming in."

I cleared my throat and quickly leaned towards my night table, as if I was just chilling.

"Wassup?" I asked.

Mom was wearing a black skintight dress and her hair was curled as she eyed me suspiciously.

"Taking a shower?" She asked.

"Yeah I was just about to hop in bath." I shrugged and flashed her a tiny fake smile.

"Okay," mom said, staring at me again.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out with a friend." She said.

"A friend?" I blurted out. "Like, a guy?"

She snorted.

"Not like that." She said. "I'm just... meeting up with an old friend."

I stared at her but then nodded.

"Okay," I said. "Have fun."

She nodded back at me.

"I have my phone, so... call me if you need to." She said. "I'll be home around eleven."

"Uh-huh," I said.

Though I wasn't really planning on calling mom from my date with Roman.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye," I waved lightly.

Then she walked out of my room and closed the door.

I let out a sigh of relief— but I knew she wasn't out of the house yet.

I walked over to the window and watched as she walked towards her car; and as assumed, she turned around to glanced into my room once more.

I smiled and waved again.

She gave me a small smile before walking in her car and driving off.

Then I dropped my bathrobe and glanced at the clock— 6.25pm.

Roman and I were supposed to meet at seven, so there was still time.

* * *

HARPER'S POV

"Bobby, this is the third time you've ditched me already!" I blurted out to the phone as I sat by myself in the diner.

 _"I'm sorry baby, it's just—"_

"You've got practice." I mumbled, already knowing how he'd end the sentence. "I know."

 _"I'm sorry. I'll make this up to you, okay?"_

"Whatever." I said. "Bye."

Then I hung up, sighed and placed my phone on the table.

I drummed my fingers on the table as I stared at the half empty milkshake in front of me.

"This seat taken?"

I lifted my gaze and saw Peter.

I stared at him for a moment before holding my hand out towards the other side of my booth.

"Suit yourself." I spoke, and he smiled lightly before sitting down.

"What are you doing here alone?" He asked.

"I wasn't _supposed_ to be alone," I said, now twirling the straw of my milkshake around in the glass with my fingers. "But my boyfriend ditched me. Third time this week."

"Shiiiiiiit." Peter said. "Why?"

"Football practice." I said.

"Right." He said. "You do know that's a common reason for cheating, right?"

I shot him a scowl.

"But of course your boyfriend isn't a cheater." He nodded.

"What are you doing here alone?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to meet a girl." He shrugged.

"Wow," I said. "Where is she? In your head?"

He chuckled.

"No. she's running late."

I snorted and smiled lightly.

"That's a common reason for ditching." I joked.

He smirked.

"Hey have you heard anything about that Christina girl?" I asked, now stopping the straw twirling.

He shook his head. "I haven't."

"I hope she's okay," I mumbled.

Then the diner door opened again, a blonde, super skinny chick walking in.

I recognized her; Letha Godfrey.

Peter turned his head around as Letha glanced around the place; and as she saw him, a smile took over her face.

I raised a brow as the girl started walking towards the table.

"Letha Godfrey's your friend?" I asked.

"Yeah," Peter said.

"Hey!" Letha smiled to Peter.

Then she turned her gaze to me, a little unsure how to react.

"Have a nice time," I just said, standing up fast. "I was just leaving."

Then she smiled lightly at me. Probably just out of politeness.

"Oops," I then said, leaning to grab my milkshake and finishing it with one suck, and then placing the empty glass on Max's tray who just happened to walk past and gave me an eye roll.

"Bye." I then smirked at the two of them and walked away.

"Who was she?" I heard Letha ask.

"A girl from our school," Peter said, most likely with a shrug.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

I was standing in front of the cinema; ended up wearing a loose white dress and a jean jacket, brown leather boots on my feet.

My arms were wrapped around my frame— I was freezing, but was obviously too proud to admit the fact that it was my own mistake for not wearing a pair of jeans or something.

Then I noticed a news paper on the ground and stared at the front page.

With a frown I squinted my eyes to read the headline.

 _ **ANOTHER YOUNG FEMALE BODY FOUND DEAD**_

"Hey," I then heard a voice and turned around, seeing Roman.

A smile grew to my lips.

"Hey," I said.

"You look good," he complimented and I chuckled, glancing away.

"Thanks." I said.

He was wearing a new-looking leather jacket.

"Nice jacket." I complimented back.

"Thanks. It's new." He smirked.

Of course.

"Well, should we go?" He asked, holding his hand out towards the cinema.

"What exactly are we going to see?" I asked, starting to walk.

"Killer klowns from outer space." He said.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Yeah!" He smirked. "They're having a Halloween movie special week."

I let out a laugh.

"Oh my Gosh." I mumbled as we were now standing in line towards the cashier desk.

"What? You afraid of clowns?" He asked.

I just glanced at him, and he let out a laugh.

"Seriously? You're afraid of clowns?" He was amused.

"Shut up." I mumbled, turning my gaze to the left, towards the popcorn selling booth.

"I'm gonna go get popcorn. You want some?" I asked.

"Let's split." He said.

"Okay sure," I said, and started to walk in there.

"Hey, can I have a medium bowl of popcorn aaaaand two bubbly waters. Thanks." I said and slid the five dollars on the desk. She handed me the gas-waters immediately.

"Thanks."

I waited for the girl to hand me my popcorns, when somebody spoke from behind me.

"You do know those make you fat, right?"

I raised my brows and turned around ready to call this douche out— but gasped lightly.

Johnny was staring at me.

"Johnny?" I asked.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

" _What's_ _up_?" I asked, confused. "When'd you get out of the hospital?"

"Last night." He shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

I stared at him for a moment and then swallowed.

"I'm seeing a movie." I said.

"With who?"

"None of your business." I said.

"Here are your popcorns, miss." The girl spoke and I smiled lightly at her and grabbed the bowl from her.

"I gotta go," I said to Johnny and started to walk, but he grabbed my wrist.

"With who, Luna?" He spat. "Did I give you a permission to start dating again?"

I stared at him with a dropped jaw.

"I don't need your permission for _anything_ , asshole— let go of me," I spat.

He narrowed his eyes and roughly let go of my wrist.

"What's going on?"

Roman walked over to us, staring at Johnny.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Johnny shook his head and then turned his gaze to me, letting out a laugh.

"Roman Godfrey?" He asked. "Damn. Well, just hope she'll give _you_ pussy. I had to wait and wait and wait... for _nothing_."

He leaned towards me as he whispered the last words, my eyes narrowing at him.

And suddenly Roman hit him.

My jaw dropped.

"What the fuck?" Johnny blurted out, holding his lip.

"You— get out of here!" A security guy walked over to us.

"You speak to her again and you'll find out there's more where that came from," Roman spat to Johnny.

"Okay tough boy, let's go," the security guy grabbed Roman from the shoulder.

"I can walk by myself, thank you." Roman just said and shook him off.

My mouth was still open, as I glanced at Johnny one more time before rushing after Roman.

* * *

We were now sitting outside in front of the cinema, on the pavement, the popcorn bowl between us.

"I'm sorry," Roman spoke.

I glanced at him.

"That I ruined the date." He clarified.

I snorted, grabbing a popcorn and placing it to my mouth.

"Well I mean, you hit Johnny," I said. "I guess it's okay."

Silence.

"I've actually seen Killer Klowns From Outer Space." I confessed.

"Really?" He asked, amused. "I thought you were afraid of clowns."

"Yeah, that's the reason why." I said. "It was my brother's favorite movie."

"You have a brother?" He frowned.

"Notice past tense." I said. "He's dead."

His lips parted.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah." I said.

"How?" He asked.

I just stared at him for a moment and he understood not to ask further questions.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay," I said.

"No, I... I shouldn't have importuned." He said.

"It's an automatic following question." I shrugged.

I then sipped my water.

"I'm sorry I ruined tonight." He apologized again.

"Really, Roman, it's okay," I said. "At least I'm not trapped inside my house."

"How'd your mom let you leave anyways?" He asked, now grabbing some popcorn himself.

"She thinks I'm home." I said. "And she's out herself and won't be back till eleven."

He nodded.

I turned my gaze away, drumming my heels on the ground.

I could feel his gaze on me.

"Hey do you wanna do something cool?" He asked.

I turned my head back towards him.

"Like what?" I asked.

He smirked and got up, offering me his hand.

"Come on, I'll show you," he said, and I stared at him for a moment before smiling and grabbing his hand, allowing him to pull me up.

* * *

Teresa walked inside the old pub; it was a thirty-five minute drive from Hemlock Grove.

She glanced around for a moment before making her way towards the last table on the left, where a dark-haired, charismatic looking man sat alone, a glass of whiskey in front of him.

Without a word Teresa sat down opposite him and stripped off her jacket.

The man lifted his gaze, a smirk growing to his lips.

"Teresa Lavenders." He spoke with a husky voice. "It's been years."

He glanced at her better.

"You haven't aged a day." He said.

"Thank you, Leon," Teresa smiled.

Leon snapped his fingers at a waitress.

"One red wine, please." He ordered and the woman took off with a nod.

"Shall we order food also?" Teresa asked.

"Sure. The beef here is terrific." Leon smirked.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"Are you aware that this place is closed?", I asked me and Roman were standing in front of the local Halloween carnival. "It's past eight."

He turned his head towards me.

"Yes, but I'm a Godfrey." He said. "You wanna go?"

I stared at him.

"Are you trying to _buy_ me, mr. Godfrey?" I joked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Oh I would never," he said.

Silence.

"Could I though?" He tilted his head lightly.

I let out a laugh and he started to smile.

"Come on, there's not even anyone working there," I said.

"Well let's go find out," he said, starting to walk but I stayed on my place.

He turned around and stared at me.

"You coming?" He asked.

I stared at him and rolled my eyes amusedly.

"Fine, pimp." I joked and he smirked happily as we started to walk towards the gates together.

* * *

We spent the next hour and half inside the carnival— there wasn't anyone working there, but we went through the mirror house and Roman won me a unicorn stuffed animal from one of the toy-machines; and there was a carousel that worked with a two dollar bill. It only lasted for like fifteen seconds but Roman kept on running back to it to keep on placing the money in.

"No no no stop—" I laughed as he was about to go and pay for another round. "All that popcorn is gonna get up soon if I stay on this pony for one more ride."

Roman chuckled as I jumped down from the horse I was on top of, and then he offered me a hand down from the whole thing.

"Thanks," I said.

"What do you wanna do now?" He asked as he let go of me.

"How about we sit?" I asked and started to walked towards the bench opposite us.

He rushed after me and we both sat down.

I glanced around the place.

"You know, this is the first time I've went to a carnival in like ten years." I said.

"Really?" Roman asked.

"Yeah," I said, turning my gaze back to him.

"Mom doesn't like them." I said.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"When I was seven, my brother and I went to one. There was this new awesome roller coaster named Kamikaze— and everyone wanted to get in it. My brother and I were in the last patch to go in, and..." I turned my gaze away from Roman. "It broke down."

"Oh my God," he said.

"We were in the middle of going upside down when the second part of the ride broke apart from the first one where my brother and I were sitting," I said. "I saw the ride falling and crashing down to the ground and I could see the girl, not a lot older than me, she wasn't even screaming, I don't think she was _able_ to, and, and the look on her face— _Jesus_ , just, pure fear."

Roman didn't say anything.

"Mom was _furious_ that night when we went back home. She yelled at my brother so much for taking me to that roller coaster; going on and on about how it could've been me, what he would've done then..." I mumbled. "I feel like after that mom got super over-protective."

I turned my gaze back towards him.

"I mean, I know that she only does it because she loves me and all, but—"

"You're not seven anymore," he said. "You're allowed to have your own life."

I stared at him.

"Yeah." I said.

Then I glanced at the huge clock on the wall of one of the booths.

"It's almost ten," I said. "We should get going."

"Right," he mumbled, and we got up.

* * *

"Now, I can't pretend for longer that you only came here today to meet a burger with me," Leon said, eating the last piece of his beer with the fork, before leaning back in his chair and staring at Teresa.

"What is it you really need?" He asked.

Teresa finished her food and wiped the corners of her mouth with the red napkin.

Then she leaned closer to the man over the table.

"I need to kill an Upir." She said.

Leon's eyebrows shot up.

"You need to kill an Upir?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't like one." She said with a shrug, leaning back in her chair. "Well, technically I don't like _two_ , but only one of them is causing harm for my family currently."

"Teresa, I will not give you a spell to killing an Upir because you don't _like_ one," Leon said.

Teresa stared at him and chuckled lightly.

"That boy is about to ruin my daughter's life." She spat, serious now.

"Excuse me?" Leon asked. "Teresa, are you planning on murdering your teenage daughter's boyfriend?"

Teresa shot him a scowl.

"You know how Upirs are. They smell blood; they crave blood." She growled. "We both know exactly how much damage they can do."

Leon scowled back at her.

"Don't we?" Teresa asked again, because she knew Leon was warming up to her request.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

Roman stopped the car in front of my house as We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off by Ella Eyere played from the radio.

I glanced at my house, then back at Roman, who was already staring at me.

"I had a fun time tonight," I smiled.

"Me too." Roman said.

We just stared at each other and I felt butterflies in my tummy– turning my head away as a blush took over my face.

"I should go," I said, turning my gaze back to Roman and he nodded.

"Goodnight," I said as I opened the seatbelt, about to open the door and step out, but Roman leaned over to my seat and grabbed my face gently, pulling me closer as he placed his lips on mine.

I froze for a second, before moving my lips against his incredibly soft ones.

And then he pulled away, far too soon, leaving me breathless.

"Goodnight." He then smirked, pretty smugly.

"You cocky shit." I just said amused, staring at him.

His smirk only grew larger as I chuckled and finally opened his car door and stepped out.

"See you at school," he said.

"See ya." I smiled and then he drove off.

I stared after his car and bit my lip, before letting out the stupid girliest chuckle and turning around to walk inside to my house.

* * *

HARPER'S POV

I was lying on my bed and going through Bobby's Facebook on my phone.

I was going through his friend list, trying to find girls I didn't know— but all of them were familiar faces.

I bit my lip; was I a terrible girlfriend for even giving this a thought?

I shook my head, trying to shake the idea away.

Then I locked my phone and dropped it to the bed, before jumping up and walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Luna, I'm home!"

The mother walked in to her house, the smell of all her incenses hitting her nostrils immediately.

"Hey," her blonde daughter walked the stairs down halfway. "Did you have fun with your friend?"

"I did," she answered, glancing at her daughter.

Luna had washed off her makeup and switched to her pajamas— but Teresa knew.

She had been a witch for 35 years, for crying out loud.

Of course she knew her daughter had went on a date with Roman Godfrey.

"I just boiled some tea," Luna said. "There's still some left in the blue pot."

"Thank you darling." Teresa said, taking off her long jacket and hanging it on the cloth rack.

"Yeah, no problem." Luna nodded. "I'm gonna head to bed."

"Good night," her mother said.

"Good night," Luna smiled, and took off.

Her mother stared after the teenager, before walking to her own bedroom, heels still knocking on the wooden floor of her house.

She walked in to her room and closed the door, walked over to her bed and placed her bag there.

And then she pulled out an old rolled paper, a tiny brown ribbon wrapped around it.

 _"Do what you gotta do to protect your family."_

* * *

Luna Lavenders was all smiles the next day.

She smiled when she took the school bus and listened to her favorite band from her earphones; she smiled when she stepped out on her school parking lot— hell, she even smiled during the whole maths class and let out excited gasps when she lifted her hand up and finally figured something out.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"Okay, gag it out."

I glanced at Harper as we sat outside on the school inner yard, eating lunch.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been smiling since, like, 6am." Harper said.

"You haven't been with me before 9," I said amusedly, biting my sandwich.

"Really? It seems longer, because your smiley face is about to start pissing me off real good!" She blurted out.

I laughed.

"Sorry." I said.

"Well can you at least tell me the reason behind it?" She asked.

I smirked at her.

"Roman and I kissed last night."

"What?" Harper blurted out.

"Yeah," I said, sipping my apple juice.

"How was it?" She asked, eyes glowing. "Now that you weren't drunk and burpy."

"It was good," I said.

Harper smiled.

"So are you two, like, a thing now?" She asked, leaning back in her chair and sipping on her water.

"I don't know," I said. "I mean, we kinda just met."

"Well my suggest is, you take baby steps." She said. "Like day one, say hello and smile."

"And day two?" I asked, finishing my sandwich.

"Suck his dick and call him daddy." Harper shrugged.

I laughed.

"Oh my God," I mumbled and Harper just smirked at me.

I collected my trash together and got up.

"I should get going," I said. "I've got this cheerleading thing."

"Right," Harper nodded. "Bring it on."

"Ha-ha." I dryly laughed before turning around and dropping my trash to the bin.

* * *

After the practice I was walking out of the school to the parking lot; but stopped once I saw a dark haired girl standing on the hallway that led out.

"You're not gonna get away with it!" She yelled after a boy— who I recognized as Peter.

Then he walked away, the girl staring after her.

"Look, that's Christina!" Some girls whispered as they walked past her, and one of them mimicked screaming; earning giggles from the others.

Christina?

She started to walk down the stairs and I rushed after her.

"Wait!" I called.

She kept on walking.

"Christina, wait!"

She turned around and I approached her.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I... I saw you at the party," I spoke.

"Are you here to mock me?" She asked.

"What?" I frowned.

She stared at me.

"Of course not," I blurted out. "I wanted to ask you if you're okay."

"I'm fine," she spat. "Thank you for the concern."

Then she turned around and walked away.

I stared after her and snorted, shaking my head.

"Kids these days." I mumbled.

Then my phone buzzed.

 _From; Roman_

 _Come to the diner X_

I smiled at my phone; and then felt like I saw a flash.

I frowned and turned my head around— but didn't see anyone with a camera.

Weird.

Then I just started to walk towards the city.

* * *

Roman and Peter were sitting at the diner, eating burgers; well, Roman was eating. Peter was just staring at him as he ate his burger and sipped his drink, humming.

"We gotta talk about Christina." Peter then said.

ROMAN'S POV

I lifted my gaze.

"Okey-dokey, what about her?" I asked.

Peter looked weirded out, but didn't mention the reason.

"Um, I saw her today." He said. "And she told me I wasn't gonna get away with it."

I frowned.

"Get away with what?"

"My thoughts exactly." Peter said. "Dude, she probably still thinks I'm a werewolf!"

"Don't you mean knows?" I tilted my head.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, sorry," I mumbled.

"What if she goes bubbling about it to the cops?" he asked. "There's another body found, and—"

I wasn't really listening to him anymore, as I saw Luna walking in, wearing her cheerleading skirt and a Hemlock Grove high school sweatshirt.

A smile grew on my face. She looked cute.

"Hello? Roman?" Peter asked, but Luna was already walking over to our table.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," I basically purred as she sat next to me on the long booth-sofa, and I threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her into a kiss.

I completely forgot about Peter, and when I turned my gaze back to him, he was gaping.

"Hi." Luna awkwardly said.

"Hello," Peter said before raising his brows at me.

I cleared my throat.

"So, um..." I mumbled, trying to turn the conversation back to Christina.

"Are you two like a couple now?" Peter asked.

Oh God.

"I talked to that girl," Luna changed the subject.

God— could she be any more perfect?

"What girl?" I asked.

"The girl from the party," she said. "Christina."

"Really? When?" Peter asked. "Did she say anything about me?"

"No," Luna said. "But I heard her yell after you."

Silence.

"You're never gonna get away with it?" She said. "Get away with what? I mean why would she say that?"

"Okay slow down with the questions, okay, Nancy Drew?" Peter snapped at Luna.

Luna stared at him, waiting.

Peter sighed.

"She... she has this idea that I might be a... werewolf." Peter mumbled.

I turned my head towards Luna, waiting to see her reaction.

She burst out laughing; I was surprised.

"She _what_?" She asked.

Then she realized we weren't laughing.

"You're not kidding?" She asked.

"Luna, you're a witch." I said, in a are-you-for-real way.

She stared back at me.

"Yeah, and I only learned it like a week ago so excuse me for not immediately digging deeper to the world of supernatural and understanding that there can also be such things as werewolves." She said, gently shoving my arm from around her shoulder. She was annoyed at me.

"You did think I was a vampire." I reminded.

"Yeah but then I figured you probably shopped at Hot Topic," she shrugged.

"So you think there can be witches but not werewolves?" Peter asked.

Luna turned her gaze towards him, and stared at him.

Then she didn't say anything, just leaned back in her chair.

"Wow." She said.

"But you can't tell anyone about this, okay?" Peter asked. "Not anyone. Not Harper, not your mother—"

"Okay," Luna cut him off.

Peter stared at her and so did I.

"I won't," she said. "Promise."

There was another moment of silence before Peter nodded.

"Thank you." He said.

"Don't mention it," Luna mumbled.

For a moment I felt kinda bad— she looked like she wasn't really ready to swallow information like this. Unlike me; I just thought it was super badass my BFF was a werewolf.

"Hey Luna," said a voice, all three of us lifting our heads.

"Hey Max," Luna said tiredly but with a small smile.

"Can I um... can I get you something?" He asked, glancing at me and then Peter.

"I'm fine thanks." Luna said.

"Okay," Max nodded. "Um, tell me if you change your mind."

"Sure."

Then he took off with a nervous smile.

"Who was that?" I asked immediately.

"Harper's big brother." Luna answered.

"Oh." I said.

Then she leaned over to grab a fry from my plate.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"So, let me get this straight," I said to Roman as we were walking in the city.

"Peter's a werewolf. I'm a witch." I said, glancing at him. "But you...?"

"Still not a vampire, no," he said, amused.

"Then why'd you ask me if I would be afraid of you?" I frowned. "If you weren't a sparkly type of a vampire but like a real deal."

"I wanted to fool around," he said.

I stared at him.

"Trust me, Luna," he let out a laugh. "I am not a vampire. Swear on my mom."

"You don't like your mom." I said fast.

"Swear on Shelley," he said.

I stared at him and then nodded.

"Fine," I said. "Because I have just started adjusting to myself— now I've gotta wrap my head around the fact I go to the same school with a werewolf, so if I were to find out you really are a vampire within this week..."

He chuckled.

"You won't. I promise." He said. "I'm just a boring regular human."

"You better." I said.

"Mhm," he hummed, suddenly grabbing me from the waist and pushing me against the nearest tree, pressing his lips to mine.

My whole stomach turned around again from the feeling, and I slid my hands up to his neck, pulling him closer.

Then he suddenly pulled away; but only enough to see my face fully.

"Have you noticed that Harper's brother totally likes you, by the way?" He asked.

"I don't think he likes me," I breathed out, really not interested in Max topic now. "Kiss me."

And then I pulled him back towards me, another kiss beginning.

* * *

HARPER'S POV

I was driving downtown, about to pick Max from work, but stopped at the red lights.

Probably the sixth ones already.

"Oh man, _seriously_?!" I blurted out as I held my hand up slightly, before sighing and letting it fall back to the steering wheel.

I glanced towards the street on the left for a second where the candy store was, before turning my gaze back to the road— but _wait a minute?_

I turned my gaze back, and saw Bobby.

Eating ice cream with some dark haired woman.

My jaw dropped.

Then the lights turned green; I knew it from the honk someone gave me.

I had to drive away, but made a swift turn and parked my car opposite the candy store.

I grabbed my phone from the seat next to me and dialed Bobby, maintaining my gaze on him the whole time.

"What's up?" He answered.

"Heyyyy," I said to the phone, sitting inside my car. "Where are you?"

 _Please don't lie please don't lie please don't lie._

 _"Um... I've got practice."_

My heart felt like it dropped out of my ass.

"Really?" I asked, voice almost breaking. "Again?"

I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah... The coach is crazy over the fall season."

"Apparently," I nodded.

"I actually gotta go now, but um, can I call you back?" He asked.

I stared at him through teary eyes.

"Um, no, it's okay," I rushed out to say. "Bye."

Then I hung up and dropped my phone on the seat.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

I was sitting in the kitchen, eating dinner with my mom.

"Can you pass me the fish?" Mom asked.

Without a word I handed the tray over to her.

Then the doorbell rang.

We both glanced at the door and then turned our gazes to each other.

"I'll go get it," I said and got up, starting to walk towards the door.

It couldn't be Roman, right? I mean, he couldn't have _that_ _much_ of a death wish.

I opened the door and my jaw dropped lightly.

I was faced by Harper; her face was pale and her eyes were puffy and red, tears streaming down her face.

"Harper, what's wrong?" I asked softly, confused.

She stared at me for a moment before starting to sob, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Hey, Harper, it's alright, come here," I blurted out, opening my arms as she walked into them, wrapping her arms around me and crying towards my neck.

"It's alright," I whispered, stroking her back.

* * *

"Are you sure this is all you need?"

The young milk-chocolate colored boy slid a file over the table to the woman across from him. They were sat in the very corner of the place.

"Is that all you've got?" The lady asked.

"Well I mean, it's all I've got for the week," he answered.

The woman stared at him, but then nodded.

"Thank you Bobby. You have helped the law of God." She smiled as she got up.

"I damn hope so," Bobby said. "But... are you sure about this? I mean; these kids go to my school. I think they seem like regular kids. One of them's even my friend; Luna. And she's a nice girl."

The woman smiled at him.

"You're so young. So innocent. Wanna believe the best out of everyone... " she murmured.

The boy stared at her.

"Here's your prize." The woman said, handing a small candy box to him— inside it the promised amount of money. "Thank you again, Bobby."

"Can I at least know your name?" The boy asked.

"Clementine." She said with a small smile before walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:  
Thanks for the love, thanks for liking my story, ily XXX _

_enjoy the next chapter and again if u like it (or dont lol) leave some reviews thanks mwah_

 _ps: updated the weheartit aesthetics!_

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"You think he's cheating on you?" I frowned as I asked Harper.

We were sitting in my bedroom, Harper on my bed and a cup of hot tea between her hands as I sat opposite her on my makeup chair.

"Why else would he be hanging out with some girl and lying to me about it?" Harper asked with a stuffed nose.

I stared at her.

"It just seems weird," I mumbled. "I mean; come on. Bobby _adores_ you."

Harper started to cry again.

"Hey— why don't you talk to him tomorrow?" I asked, scooting over next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"What if he tells me there's someone else?" She asked, staring into my eyes. "I'm not sure I could take that."

"If he tells you there's someone else, I'm gonna lay some serious curse on him." I said.

Harper stared at me for a moment before chuckling.

I smiled lightly.

"No but seriously— then we're gonna face it together, okay?" I asked.

"Okay." She sniffed.

Then there was a soft knock on the door before it opened.

"Harper, I think you should get going. It's a school night." Mom spoke.

"Right," Harper murmured, handing me the tea mug as she wiped her eyes.

"I'll walk you to the door." I said.

* * *

"See you at school," I smiled to her as I gave her one more hug.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Thanks Luna."

"Of course. Drive safe," I said, and then we pulled away.

"Yeah. Bye," she smiled.

"Bye," I smiled before closing the door.

I turned around and saw mom staring at me, leaning towards the doorframe.

"What?" I asked.

"How'd she know where you live?" She asked.

I stared at her for a moment before letting out a laugh.

"You gotta be kidding me," I said. "Mom, she's my best friend— of course she knows where I live."

"You know I don't want anyone in our house." She said.

Was she for real?

"Why? Does it affect your _juju_?" I blurted out.

She raised her brows.

"I know what we are, mom!" I said. "I'm not stupid."

She stared at me.

"Then what are we?" She asked.

I stared back in silence; was she playing with me?

"Witches," I said.

She let out a laugh.

"Oh my God Luna, are you hearing yourself?" She asked. "Do you think Harry Potter lives in your closet too?"

I was offended.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "I'm not stupid, mom!"

"You don't have magic, Luna." She growled.

"I do!" I blurted out. "I can make things float and—"

"You are nothing but a child, Luna!" She spat at me. "I don't want your friend here anymore."

I stared at her in silence, before snorting and rolling my eyes, and then marching upstairs.

Mom didn't follow.

I walked in my room and slammed the door shut, Kettle crawling over to me from somewhere under the bed.

I walked over to my bookshelf and started piling them up on the floor.

As I turned back around to walk over to my bed, I saw Kettle tilting his head at me curiously.

I gathered myself emotionally as I stared at the pile and then held my hands out towards them.

I bit my teeth together, maintained my gaze strictly on the pile— and one by one they started to move to the floor, gathering up in another pile.

I grit my teeth as I moved them with my mind— and as the last one piled up, I let out a grunt and fell to my ass on the bed.

I felt exhausted.

But I _did_ have my magic.

No matter what my mother said.

And to make it more bearable for me to do, there was nothing else I could do but to start doing it again.

So I sat back up and held my hands out towards the books.

* * *

"Have you seen Bobby yet?" I asked Harper as we sat in the history class.

"No," Harper said, writing down on her notes. Probably finishing up her homework.

"My mom was pissed off, by the way." I said.

She turned her gaze to me now.

"Why, because I came over?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "She figured it wasn't the first time."

"Shit," she said. "I'm sorry if I got you into trouble."

Then I turned my gaze towards the door as it opened, Roman walking in.

"Trust me, if someone's getting me into trouble, it's not you," I mumbled under my breath.

"Mr Godfrey— late again." Mrs Inwood noted.

As Roman walked further in the class, he glanced at Johnny who sat on the front row, immediately curling up on his seat.

Then he walked past us and gave me a small smile, sliding his hand smoothly over my table to run his fingers over mine softly before he walked to the back of the class and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Harper asked me quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"The glare he gave Johnny?" She whispered.

I glanced at Johnny.

"Roman hit him last night." I whispered back.

Harper's jaw dropped.

"No shit?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Jones and Lavenders," the teacher warned.

"Sorry," Harper spoke.

I sighed and started to write on my notebook again.

"Why'd he hit him?" Harper whispered.

"He—"

"Girls." Mrs Inwood said, staring straight at us.

Then we glanced at each other and turned our gazes back to our notebooks.

And soon Harper slid me a note.

 _So why did he hit him?_

I glanced at Mrs Inwood before writing her a reply.

 _Because Johnny was being Johnny._

I slid it back to her.

She snorted and wrote something, then slid it back to me.

 _Fair enough_

I smiled lightly.

* * *

As the bells rang and I started to gather my stuff up, I noticed Roman was still sitting on his seat, acting like he was texting.

I glanced at Harper and she noticed Roman wasn't moving, and then smirked at me.

"See you outside," she said to me, before walking outside with her books in her hands.

Then she closed the door, only me and Roman left inside the class.

"Hey stranger." I said, and he smirked, getting up and walking over to me.

"Hey," he murmured, grabbing me from the waist and lifting me on the table. A chuckle left my lips before it was muffled by his, his arm starting to go up and down my waist. The kiss got deeper and deeper and his other hand started to sneak up my thigh— and then I had to pull back.

"We're in school, Roman," I breathed out, grabbing the thigh-hand and placing it to rest on the table.

"But we're also in a empty class," he reminded, leaning back to kiss me.

I chuckled but shoved him away.

"No, okay?" I said.

He pouted.

"You should sleep over this Friday," he said.

"In what universe do you think my mother will allow that?" I asked. "You should've heard her last night already."

"What'd she do?" Roman frowned.

"Harper came over cause she thinks Bobby's cheating on her," I mumbled, playing with the collar of his jacket. "And when she left, mom figured she'd been at the house before. She told me she doesn't want her there anymore."

"Wow, all that over Harper?" He asked, pulling me closer to him. "Wonder how bad she'd lose it if she knew I've been in your bed."

"Yeah, lets not test that." I smirked.

Then he started to nibble on my ear and I laughed.

"Stop!" I chuckled, pushing him away again.

He smirked at me.

"She... also said something else," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"She told me I don't have magic," I said. "That I'm just a child."

He raised his brows.

"Well that's complete and utter bullshit," he said.

I bit my lip.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to learn more." I said. "More magic. Can you help me?"

"I gave you the book," he said.

"Yeah, but I feel... like there's a bigger chance of succeeding when I'm with you." I said.

Then he started to smile.

"Sure." He said. "But on one condition."

"What?" I asked.

"You gotta sleep over on Friday." He smirked.

I let out a small laugh.

"Come on," I said, tangling my hands in his neck. "You know I can't do that."

He hummed, leaning closer again. "You wanna learn your magic?"

"I do— but Roman, your mother doesn't want me in your house." I said.

"Just— leave that to me. You take care of your mom, I take care of mine. Okay?" He said.

I smiled.

"Okay." I said.

He smiled back and pressed his lips to mine again.

* * *

HARPER'S POV

I was waiting for Luna outside the class; but she took forever.

 _God, they better not fuck in there._

I sighed and glanced at the clock as I tapped my foot on the ground; and then my face went pale.

I saw Bobby walking over to his locker and opening it— he didn't see me.

I walked over to him.

"Hey," I said.

He turned his head and smiled at me.

"Hey baby," he said and tried to kiss me but I stepped back, causing him to frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Who's who?" He frowned.

"The girl I saw you with." I said.

He just stared at me.

"And don't you dare lie to me," I spat, pointing a finger at him.

"Her name's Clementine—"

"Clementine? The fuck kind of a stripper name is that?" I blurted out with a frown.

"And she's a _woman_. Not a girl." He said, ignoring me.

My jaw dropped as my hand slapped sharply against his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Pervert!" I blurted out. "You're sleeping with some married cougar?!"

Then he opened his eyes.

"What? Harper, I'm not sleeping with her!" He said.

"Then what were you doing?!" I blurted out.

He glanced around.

"Look, I... I can't tell you," he said.

I stared at him and breathed out sharply.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" I spat.

My nostrils were widening with every out breath.

It didn't occur to me then that people around us had started to stop their steps and stayed there to follow the situation because my gaze was stuck on Bobby— but he noticed. He glanced at the people and then turned his gaze to me.

"Okay; this conversation is obviously not going anywhere since you've got your head wrapped around one idea and there's no chance I can change that— so why don't we talk about this once your head's clearer, okay?" He asked, leaning closer but I slapped my arm sharply against his cheek.

Some people gasped around us as Bobby just closed his eyes and turned his head lightly.

My jaw dropped.

"We're done." I just spat, and someone went _OOOOOOH_!

Then the history class door finally opened, Roman and Luna getting out. But no one noticed as they were all just staring at me and/or Bobby.

"Harper? What's going on?" Luna asked me as I just walked past her, trying to swallow my tears as I quickly made my way to the girls room.

"Get out of here!" I called out to some girl who was brushing her hair in front of the mirror; I didn't pay enough attention to see who she was, but she obeyed and rushed out.

I collapsed against the sink and started to cry.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"I gotta go after her," I said to Roman and rushed after Harper.

"Harper?" I called, glancing around.

Then I saw the girls bathroom.

I started to walk towards it, but as I was about to pull the door open, a girl walked out.

Christina.

She and I stared into each others eyes for a split second, before she took off somewhere.

Then I heard sobbing.

I made my way inside and saw Harper leaning against the sink, sobbing harsh.

"Oh no," I mumbled, already understanding the reason.

"Her name's Clementine," she sobbed out.

"Oh sweetie," I sighed and walked over to her to pull her into a hug as she burst out in tears.

* * *

Me and Roman were sitting at the diner, Harper and Peter opposite us in the booth, Harper staring at her hamburger in basically trance.

Roman and Peter kept on glancing at me from her, as if asking for some kind of advice on how to act.

"I'm sure she's not even hot." Peter then spoke.

"She's a stripper," Harper said.

"Well, we don't know that for a fact," I said." She just has a stripper name."

"Really?" Peter asked, slightly amused. "What is it?"

"Clementine," I said.

"Can we not talk about her?" Harper asked.

"Okay, sorry," I mumbled.

Then she finally bit her burger.

"I'm gonna go order a soda," I said and got up. "You guys want anything?"

"Bring me a donut." Peter said.

I glanced at him and nodded, and then made my way to the cashier.

"Can I have one raspberry soda and one glazed donut? Thanks." I ordered and handed the money to the girl who then started to work on my order.

My gaze slid to Max.

"Max!" I blurted out.

He turned around and seemed to have blushed a little as he fixed his cap, making his way over to me.

"Hey, Luna," he said.

"Hey," I smiled, then glanced at Harper. Roman was staring at her sympathetically as she ate her burger with two hands.

"Look, Harper just broke up with Bobby," I then said to Max, my gaze back on him.

"Really?" He asked. "Why?"

"I'm sure she'll fill you in on it if she wants to," I said. "Just... be extra nice to her okay?"

"Me?" He asked. "I'm always nice to her. She's the one making hell rain down on _me_."

"Okay, just... please?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Fine. But I never do anything wrong." He said.

"Sure you don't." I said, and then the girl handed me a tray with the soda and donut.

"Thanks." I said and walked back to the booth.

* * *

HARPER'S POV

I was sitting at the laundry room downstairs, on top of a table as I stared at the washing machine, waiting for it to finish my laundry.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"What?" I asked, my gaze not moving from the machine.

Then Max walked in.

"Hey," he said.

I glanced at him.

"Hey." I said.

"So..." he started and cleared his throat. "Luna told me about Bobby."

"Congratulations." I said numbly.

Silence.

"Look, I know I'm not like your favorite person in the world, but..." he murmured. "If you wanna talk about it, I'm here."

I didn't say anything, tears starting to rise up to my eyes again.

"And even though I'm no violent-type, I will beat him up if you want me to." He added.

I lifted my gaze up to him and chuckled.

"Thanks, Max." I said.

He smiled at me.

"No biggie." He said.

I smiled at him and opened my arms, and he walked over to me to wrap his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

Friday came soon.

"Mom, I'm sorry, it's just—" I stuttered. "Harper's _really_ been a mess after the whole break up with Bobby."

She glanced at me.

"Mom, please! You know how hard breakups can be." I said.

Then she sighed.

"Fine." She mumbled. "But you'll be back in the morning."

"Ten am sharp, I promise!"

* * *

" _Hey._ "

"Hey," I smirked to myself to the phone as I was walking downtown. "Guess where I'm headed."

" _The answer better be here, sweet-cheeks_ ," Roman said.

I chuckled.

"We have a winner," I said. "Can you come pick me up?"

" _Sure,_ " he said, and I could hear him getting up from his bed. " _From where?"_

"I'll go wait in front of the coffee house."

" _Okay,_ " he said. " _See ya._ "

"See ya." I said.

I was waiting for Roman, hugging my frame again because I apparently never know how to dress appropriately for the weather— and then someone approached me.

"Hello."

I turned around and saw a dark woman. She had a tiny smile, but it wasn't friendly.

"Can I help you?" I asked, frowning lightly.

"You must be Luna." She smiled. "I'm Dr. Chasseur."

She offered me her hand.

I stared at it but didn't grab it.

Something about her was odd.

"I'm kinda going somewhere, so—" I tried.

"Where?" She asked. "It's a Friday night. Nothing illegal, I hope? You're a minor."

"Have we met?" I asked, annoyed over the fact she had the nerve to analyze me.

"Not personally, no." She said.

"Then how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Of course I know the cheer captain." She smiled— but it wasn't friendly.

Then I saw Roman's car approaching.

"Well, I gotta go now." I said.

Roman stopped the car in front of us, eyeing the woman next to me.

"Roman Godfrey." She recognized him. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Goodbye." I just mumbled, about to step in to Roman's car.

"You know, it's not polite to leave someone's offer of handshake hanging, Luna." She spoke, and as I opened the car door and sat in, I shot her a weirded out glance, before shutting the door and turning my head away.

"Who the hell was that?" Roman asked me as he started to drive away.

"I have no idea," I mumbled, glancing at her from the side-mirror. She was still staring.

"But she creeps me out."

* * *

Roman parked the car in front of his house and then we started to walk to his front door.

"Wait— isn't your mom gonna freak out?" I asked as he was about to open the door.

"Relax, she's not home." He smiled.

"Oh." I said.

We stepped inside and I glanced around again, before moving my gaze back to Roman who was now taking his coat off. The house was super quiet.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" I asked.

He laughed.

"You're hilarious," he said.

* * *

We'd walked upstairs to his room and we're currently lying on his bed, making out.

And then I shoved him off of me, getting up to lean on one arm.

"Alright, Casanova— you promised to help me with my magic." I said.

"I know, but isn't this just so much fun?" He smirked, starting to caress my bare arm.

"It is," I agreed with a smile. He smirked wider and tried to lean up to kiss me again, so I placed a finger on his lips. "But I also need to learn stuff, so; get up."

He sighed and got up to a sitting position.

"Okay, what do you wanna learn?"

"I wanna light things up." I said, eyes glowing with excitement.

"Excuse me?" He raised his brows.

"Come on!" I said.

He stared at me and sighed.

"Fine," he said and got up from his bed. "Come on."

I squeaked of excitement and jumped up.

We were walking down the stairs to what seemed to be a cellar.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said, carrying a box of woods from the fireplace.

We arrived to what seemed to be an abandoned swimming pool.

Inside it was a sun-chair and a radio and a pack of cigarettes.

I raised a questioning brow at Roman.

"I sometimes come here to chill." He said.

I was standing in front of the wood pile, holding my hands towards it, and mumbling a spell.

 _"In this place I'll light a fire_

 _to set this fire's my only desire._

 _I have the control over my flame,_

 _This fire's for no one but me to tame."_

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Are you sure that's the right spell?" Roman spoke from behind me.

I groaned and turned around to face him.

"Well at least that's what your book told me!" I blurted out.

"Okay, well maybe you're not concentrating again." He said.

I stared at him and twisted my mouth for a moment, and then my jaw dropped lightly as I gasped.

He frowned.

"What?" He asked but I was already on my knees, going through the book on the floor.

"That's it!" I blurted out.

Roman was staring at me with a confused look from under his brows.

I found the right page and ran my finger over to the lines— closing my eyes, but my lips kept moving as I mouthed the words silently.

Roman understood to be quiet.

I read the text over and over again, until I got up and opened my eyes.

I turned to look at the fire woods again, and held my hands out towards them, before staring to speak clear.

 _"_ _In hoc loco ego autem ignem,_

 _Ponere ignem est totum negotium meum_

 _Et potestatem habeo flamma meo,_

 _Hic ignis quia non est alter sed tame me."_

And the woods caught flame immediately.

I stared at them and let out a laugh, turning around to clap my hands at Roman.

He was gaping at me.

"Okay, I am so turned on right now." He said.

I chuckled.

"I studied Latin on freshman year but my mom insisted on me quitting it," I said. "I guess I know the reason now."

"But..." he started. "How'd you know how the spell went?"

I frowned.

"What do you mean? It's right there on the paper," I said, grabbing the book and pointing the red, smudgier ink out to him.

He turned his gaze to me.

"Luna, I don't see anything." He said.

My jaw dropped.

"For real?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Oh my God," I said.

He started to smile.

"Congratulations, I think you're a real witch now." He said.

I stared at him and let out a chuckle.

"Well try it again!" He suddenly spoke excitedly, holding his hand out towards the burning woods.

I nodded with a smirk and turned back around, lifting my hands up again.

" _Prohibere_." I spoke.

The flames went down.

I gasped and turned around to glance at Roman.

"Did you see that?!" I blurted out.

"Uh-huh," Roman said happily.

* * *

We spent an hour in the cellar.

I lit the woods up for at least five more times, after that Roman insisted on me to light up a cigarette for him; on the three first takes the whole thing ended up burning and not just the tip, but on the fourth time I finally got it right.

And last but not least, he'd brought us a bag of marshmallows that I had to grill over the flames of the woods.

"Alright, my little pyromaniac— what do you wanna do next?" Roman asked as we sat in front of the burning flames, warming up and cuddled, eating the marshmallows.

"I think we should take a tiny break." I said.

He fake gasped.

"Really?" He asked, leaning to kiss on my cheek. " _You_ wanna take a break?"

I smiled.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm starting to get _exhausted_. Besides— shouldn't we get up to your room before your mom gets home? Or did you plan on us sleeping _here_ tonight?"

I nudged him gently.

"Yeah, we probably should." He said.

Then he got up and threw the last marshmallow to his mouth, before grabbing the bucket of ice cold water, (he'd taken it in case I wouldn't have been able to put a fire out) and threw it on the woods.

* * *

Teresa was sitting on her living room floor again, hands hovering over the crystal ball, watching the vision of her daughter snuggled up next to the dirty Upir.

She sighed and shook her head, opening her eyes; fully white.

"My stupid, stupid daughter." She murmured.

"Soon he will be gone."

* * *

LUNA'S POV

Roman and I were lying on his bed, staring up at the roof, a plate of two half eaten sandwiches he'd fixed to the both of us between us.

We were basically just lying there in silence, until I actually realized what was going on.

I glanced at him and he glanced back at me immediately.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

I was quiet for a moment.

"I just can't believe I'm actually spending the night here," I said.

We turned our heads towards each other again, smiling.

"Yeah." He said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Shit, is that your mom?" I blurted out, the door opening.

I rolled off the bed, landing on Roman's carpet.

"Hey, Shelley," Roman said, amused.

I wanted to slap myself— I'd totally just embarrassed myself.

 _"Why is Luna hiding from me?"_

I heard the machine speak.

I got to my knees with an embarrassed smile and turned my gaze to Shelley.

"Hey Shelley." I said and waved her my hand.

She typed on her phone.

" _Hello_." It said, Shelley smiling at me.

Then she started to poke her phone with the pen again.

"Can you show me some magic?"

I raised my brows lightly and turned my gaze at Roman.

He shrugged.

"Um..." I mumbled. I was still tired from all the fire magic.

 _"Please. I love magic."_

I smiled at her.

"Okay, fine," I said. "Come on in."

She smiled wide and stepped in, closing the door.

I got up from the floor and jumped back on Roman's bed, Shelley sitting in front of it and leaning to her hands as she watched me admiringly.

I glanced at her a little nervous, but smiled back.

Then I grabbed Roman's pillow.

"What are you doing?" He frowned.

"I'm sure you can afford a new one." I said to him and Shelley smirked lightly.

Then I leaned over to his night table and grabbed a pair of scissors— and then ripped it open, feathers coming out.

I placed the feathers in front of me on the bed.

"This isn't much, okay?" I said to Shelley.

She nodded.

I cleared my throat and held my hands above the feathers, closing my eyes and focusing.

 _Float._

 _Float._

 _Float._

 _Float._

 _Float._

And then I heard a soft gasp.

I opened my eyes and saw Shelley staring at the now floating feathers with awe.

I started to smile immediately, glancing at Roman who was smiling too, staring at the reaction her sister was having.

I turned my gaze back to Shelley, smiling. She looked at me too, smiling wide— then she typed on her phone.

 _"It's beautiful."_

"Thanks," I smiled, slowly starting to lower the feathers.

Then we heard the front door open and close. I turned my head towards Roman.

 _"Roman? Shelley? I'm home."_

My eyes widened.

"Relax, it's okay," Roman said quietly to me and got up from the bed.

"I'll be back soon," he said to Shelley, glanced at me, and walked downstairs.

Shelley and I were left alone, as I smiled awkwardly at her.

She typed on her phone.

 _"You're really pretty."_

I chuckled.

"Thanks, Shelley." I said. "You're pretty too."

She chuckled quietly, and typed on her phone.

 _"Are you Roman's girlfriend?"_

I wasn't sure.

"Um... I'm not sure." I said.

She looked confused.

"I guess so." I said.

She smiled wide and typed again.

 _"Good. Because I like you."_

I smiled warmly at her.

"I like you too, Shelley."

* * *

ROMAN'S POV

"Ah, there you are," mom said as she was pouring herself wine in the kitchen. "Nobody answered when I said I was back home."

"How'd it go at the mall?" I asked.

"Great! I can't believe there was a sale just today." She said. "The last sale was last weekend."

"Imagine that," I smiled lightly.

You should thank me for that.

"I was thinking maybe we'd eat some salmon tonight?" She asked.

"I'm not really hungry," I said.

She raised her brows lightly.

"I just ate a ham sandwich," I said.

"A ham sandwich?" She asked. "How's that considered food?"

I just shrugged, then she sighed.

"Well, guess I can't blame you. I'm the one who stayed up shopping till eight." She mumbled, sipping her wine. "Has your sister eaten?"

"She might be hungry." I said.

"Okay. Tell her I'm about to order the chef to prepare us dinner." She said, walking away with her heels knocking on the floor.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"You ready?" I asked Shelley and glanced at her.

We were both sitting on Roman's bed now, and I'd piled some of his books in front of me to the floor.

Shelley nodded at me with an excited smile.

"Alright," I murmured to myself and turned my gaze and hands towards the books; and once again, slowly they started to gather up in another pile.

Shelley let out a chuckle and I glanced at her proudly.

Then the door opened, Roman walking in; and my focus slipped, the books dropping.

His lips parted lightly as he stared at the scene.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

Shelley tapped on her phone fast.

 _"Luna's showing me some more magic."_

Then she smiled wide.

Roman smiled at her.

"That's great; but the show's over for tonight." He said.

Shelley glanced at me and I just pouted at her.

"Mom ordered dinner for you two." Roman said.

Shelley nodded and got up from the bed.

She turned back at me and smiled, before typing to her phone.

 _"Thank you."_

I smiled at her.

"No problem." I said, and then she walked out.

Roman smiled at her on her way out, before he stepped in and closed the door.

"You gonna put those back?" He asked amused, nodding at the books.

"Nah. I put them out so you can put them in," I smirked. "Teamwork."

"Ah," he said, walking over to me and dropping himself to the bed next to me. "Shared chores. How long have you lived here?"

I chuckled.

He smiled and leaned close to kiss me, before laying us both down on our sides.

He moved his hand to my cheek and grabbed my face softly, pulling my face closer.

Then he pulled away slightly.

"Thanks for being so cool with Shelley." He murmured.

I smiled.

"I think she's cute." I murmured back.

He smiled, and was about to kiss me again, but I stopped him.

"Am I your girlfriend?" I asked.

He snorted.

"Do you _wanna_ be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I bit my lip with a small smile.

"I guess so." I said.

He pouted.

"You _guess_ so?" He asked.

I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I want to." I said.

"You want to what?" He asked, sliding his hand down to my waist. He just wanted me to say it.

"I wanna be your girlfriend." I said.

He smirked.

"Then I'm your boyfriend," he said and kissed me again.

* * *

The next morning Roman dropped me off at the nearby park, after we'd sneaked out from the front door while his mom was in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee.

"Thanks for the ride," I said as he stopped the car.

"Sure." He said.

"And... thanks for last night," I smiled.

"Likewise," he smirked.

I leaned to plant one kiss to his lips, and then stepped out of the car.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye," he said, and took off.

* * *

HARPER'S POV

"Hey, where are you going?" Max asked as I was in the vestibule, putting on my scarf.

"Out with Luna," I said.

"Oh," he said.

I glanced at him as I noticed he was staring.

"What?" I asked.

"Does she like... go out with Roman Godfrey?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Why?"

"No reason." He rushed to say.

I shot him a weirded out look.

"Okay," I said. "Bye."

He just waved at me once, before I stepped out.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"Leaving already?"

Mom was standing in the kitchen doorway with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Yeah, I um... I have to go to the library." I said.

"Oh yeah? What for?" She tilted her head lightly.

"School stuff." I shrugged, pulling on my boots.

She just nodded.

"Well, I was thinking we'd order in today," she said. "Chinese good?"

"Chinese great." I smiled. "Bye."

"Byeeee." Mom called as I stepped out.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" I asked Harper as we were walking outside with takeaway coffees in our hands.

"I've been better." She said, sipping her chai-latte. "I'd just rather not talk about it."

I nodded.

"Right. I get it."

"But what about you?" She asked, glancing at me.

"How'd your little sleepover with Roman go?" She smirked at me.

"It was great," I smiled. "He's great."

"Awww." She said. "Let's hope he won't cheat on you with a married stripper."

I let out a laugh, then got serious.

"I'm sorry— I didn't mean it like that." I said.

"Nah, it's okay." She shrugged. "I'm actually thinking about switching to laughter too. My eyes won't probably product any more tears."

I would've commented, but just then we turned around the frowned and stopped.

"What the hell?" Harper asked.

There were ambulances and police.

"Hey— isn't that Christina?" I asked, pointing towards the other ambulance.

"Yeah," Harper said. "Yeah, it is."

"Come on, let's go," she said and started to walk towards the place.

"What—? Harper, I don't think we should," I said but rushed after her anyways.

We were approaching the police, one of them turning his head at us and then mumbling something to his colleagues, before walking over to us to stop us from getting further.

"Harper? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What's going on?" Harper asked. "Is everything okay?"

"You're not supposed to be here." The man mumbled, glancing at me. "Neither one of you."

"Oh, come on, dad!" Harper said. "We know the girl. She was at the party."

"Yeah, that doesn't give you any more permission to be at a crime scene." He said.

"So it is a crime? What happened?" Harper asked.

I got on my tiptoes to try and see something; and saw a guy with his face bloody.

"Ew," I let out.

"Okay, that's it," Harper's dad sighed and placed an arm on both of our shoulders, turning us around and starting to walk us further.

"Go home." He said. "Or... to the mall. Just, leave from here. Okay?"

"But dad—"

"No buts." He said. "Just leave."

We glanced at each other and sighed, but then started to walk away.

"What did you see?" Harper asked me.

"A boy," I said. "His face was all bloody. I think he had scratches in it."

"Ugh," Harper uttered. "Nasty."

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"So where do you wanna go now?" She asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Your house?"

"Sure." She said.

* * *

As we walked in to Harper's room, my eyebrows raised up.

It looked like an atomic bomb had exploded in there.

"Jesus, did you have a cloth-crisis?" I mumbled.

"No," she said, jumping over all the stuff on the floor to get to her bed and jumped on to it. "I decided to get rid of all-things-Bobby."

I stared at the floor as I stumbled across it, careful not to step on anything until I finally sat on the bed— on top of something. I lifted my butt and pulled a stuffed animal out from under it.

With a frown I placed it to the night table.

"Don't you think that's a little too soon?" I asked.

"Gee, let me think— _no_ , Luna, he cheated on me." Harper said, offended.

"Well, I mean, you only broke up yesterday. Maybe you'll work it out." I shrugged.

"Did you and Johnny work it out?" She raised her brows.

"That's not fair. Johnny was a dickhead." I said.

She stared at the stuffed animal.

"Gimme that." She said.

I glanced at the animal and then Harper, before sighing and handing the teddy bear to her.

And then she tore it's head off.

"That's what Bobby gave me on our six month anniversary." She fake smiled wide, before throwing the head to the corner where I saw other torn up toys.

I raised my brows.

Oh wow.

She **was** angry.

* * *

"Yeah, and Christina was there," Luna spoke to the phone later that day, lying on her bed on her stomach speaking to the phone with Roman as she flipped through the spell book with her other hand.

"Yeah?" Roman asked. He was lying on his bed also, staring at the wall opposite him.

"Yeah," Luna said. "She was with some boy whose face was all bloody and scratched or something."

"Do you think Christina did it?" Roman asked with a tiny frown.

"Why would Christina scratch some poor boy's face?" Luna asked him, confused.

"I don't know," he said. "I just asked your opinion on it."

"I don't know. Harper's dad wouldn't tell us anything." Luna mumbled.

"Surprising." Roman sarcastically stated.

Luna snorted.

"Hey um, I meant to ask you— Shelley has a doctors appointment tomorrow, but I can't pick her up cause I have some... stuff." Her boyfriend spoke to the phone. "She's at the Godfrey hospital. Could you pick her up and like, take her to ice cream or something? I'll come pick her up from there once I'm done."

Luna didn't say anything at first as her jaw dropped lightly— because come on, she'd pretty much just met his sister. She felt like it was too much of a responsibility.

"Luna?"

"Huh? Oh, um, okay. Sure." Luna answered.

"Thanks. You're the best." Roman said to the phone, a small smile on his lips.

Then Luna heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I gotta go," she said to the phone, and hung up, shoving her spell book under the pillow and quickly placing the phone on her table and grabbing a novel, sitting up and pretending to read it.

 **LUNA'S POV**

Just in time I grabbed the book before the door opened.

"Hey," mom said.

I glanced at her from my book.

"Hey," I said.

"I've been meaning to ask..." she started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How do you feel about these... murders?"

I raised my brows.

"I mean— they were your fellow schoolmates." She said.

"I... don't know," I said. "I mean, I didn't know them that well."

She nodded quietly.

"Honey... I've done some thinking." She said and stepped into my room.

I raised my brows lightly and placed my book down, waiting for her to continue where this was going.

"I haven't been exactly fair." She said.

Took you long enough.

"You do have magic," she said. "I've just... I've wanted you to have your childhood for as long

as possible. And at times like these, I... I've come to the conclusion that it is better you start to practice your magic."

"Seriously?" I blurted out.

She nodded.

"If there's a murderer out there after young girls; you should use the weapon you've got." She said.

"So you'll teach me magic?" I asked, excited.

"Yes, but only white magic." She said.

I frowned.

"You know both black and white?" I asked.

"I am and old witch Luna, if there's such a thing as green magic I know it too." She said.

I nodded.

"So... when will we start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." She said.

I nodded with a smile.

She returned the smile and turned around, ready to walk out of my room.

"Hey mom?" I asked.

She turned her head around.

"Thanks." I smiled.

She just gave me a small smile back and then stepped out.

* * *

—-–—

Theresa was glad, as she walked the stairs down with a wicked smile on her lips.

She knew that she would win Luna to her side like this; and if she was the one helping her with her magic... what would she need Roman for?

—-–—

* * *

HARPER'S POV

 _"Harper, your tea's ready!"_

I heard mom yell as I was sneaking out to dad's office.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute!" I called. "I gotta wash my face first!"

I glanced around and stepped into the dark room, and then pulled the door shut after me.

I walked fast to his table and pointed out the flashlight from my phone as I opened his top drawer and grabbed the top-file, placing it on the table.

I pulled out the papers from inside; and gasped.

Pictures from the bodies spread out— I wasn't looking for this.

"Holy shit," I breathed out, going through the pictures.

I held my phone above them and snapped pictures.

Next I came across a photo of Christina and bit my lip, turning it backwards.

 _ **Christina Wendall —**_

 _ **Founder of body #2**_

My lips parted; no shit.

Then I heard footsteps.

I glanced at the door and started to go through them fast, until I found the picture of the boy Luna saw today; his face all scratched up.

I took a photo of him too, before shoving the pictures back in to the file and dropping them in the top drawer, pushing it shut and making my way out of the room.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"So you can pick Shelley up today after school?" Roman verified from me as we were standing inside the school hallway, me leaning against the wall as his hands were on both sides of my face.

"Yeah," I nodded with a small smile.

He smiled back and leaned to kiss me. I kissed him back but then pulled away.

"What are you doing though?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he said, about to kiss me again but was interrupted by a voice.

"Oh get a room."

We turned our heads and saw Peter.

He flashed us a smirk.

"Hey Peter," I smiled.

"Sup." He nodded to me, as one of Roman's hands slid down from the wall as him and Peter high-fived.

Soon another voice was heard, paired with rapid footsteps.

"Guys—"

Harper was approaching us fast, her hair swinging in her back as she had a worried look on her face.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

"I found something last night." She said, glancing at the all of us as she spoke.

I frowned.

"Come on," she nodded further and started to walk.

The three of us glimpsed at each other before going after Harper.

* * *

"Jesus Christ," Peter blurted out. "Where'd you get these from?"

We were sitting in a empty classroom; Roman and I on top of two desks, Peter sitting wrong-way on a chair and Harper standing in front of all of us.

"My dad's a cop." She answered.

I let out a discomforted noise, pulling away from the phone as the pictures started to get a little too gory.

"Christina found the body." Harper said, straight to me. "She found the body number two."

"That's why she was so freaked out at the party," Peter said.

"Yeah." Harper said to him, as they exchanged a look.

"And look, here's a picture from the crime scene yesterday," she said, showing a picture of a boy's scratched up face.

"Wow," Roman said.

"That must've hurt." Peter raised his brows.

"She's obviously crazy," Harper blurted out.

And then we all just exchanged looks in silence.

* * *

Roman and Peter took off to their mystery destination somewhere in the middle of the school day, and Harper had just dropped me off at the Godbury hospital.

"So... let me just ask you again; you're babysitting Roman's sister?" She asked.

"I'm not babysitting her," I said. "I'm just... making sure she's okay before Roman can take care of her."

"Okeydokey." Harper said. "Well, have fun."

"Thanks." I said and got out of the car.

I walked over to inside the hospital, and saw Shelley sitting in the lobby, staring to her feet.

"Hey Shelley!" I called with a smile from the door.

She lifted her face and a smile took over her mouth.

"Let's go," I gestured her to come to the doors, and she got up and walked over to me.

"Hey," I smiled.

She just smiled back, and we started to walk outside.

"Roman told you I was gonna pick you up right?" I frowned at her lightly.

She chuckled and nodded.

I smiled.

"Good," I said. "Oh... I didn't get my car. I hope it's okay we'll go by bus?"

She nodded.

* * *

"Is it good?" I asked Shelley as we were sitting and eating ice-cream inside the store.

She nodded.

"Good," I said, glancing at my strawberry-nougat scoop as I twirled my spoon around in it. "Mine isn't. Should've sticked with banana-chocolate. That's my favorite."

I lifted my gaze back to Shelley who was still just smiling widely at me.

"What?" I asked, amused. "Do I have some of this stuff on my face?"

She shook her head.

"What then?" I chuckled.

She tapped on her phone.

"I like your earrings."

I had to touch my ears; not remembering which pair I'd worn. I recognized them as the yellow diamond ones.

"You like diamonds?" I asked.

She nodded with an even wider smile, if that was possible.

I glanced over to the other side of the store, where they sold all kinds of stuff.

"I bet they have earrings in here," I said. "You wanna go check them out?"

She nodded.

We got up and walked over to the other side, straight to the cashier desk where the jewels were kept.

"Hey," I said to the girl behind the desk.

"Hey," she smiled. "What can I get you?"

"Shelley here would love earrings." I smirked.

"Oh, is that right?" The girl asked from Shelley.

Shelley nodded with a smile.

"Well, let's see what we have..." The girl pulled out a box from under the table.

Then there was a bell ring; meaning the door to the store opened. I turned my head and saw Roman.

"I'll be right back," I said and walked to the door.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," he said, glancing at Shelley with a small smile. "What's going on?"

"Shelley's buying earrings." I said.

He raised his brows lightly and walked over to Shelley. I followed him.

"Hey beautiful," he spoke to Shelley, and she turned to Roman, blushing a little.

Even the cashier girl seemed to blush; which made me frown.

I couldn't help but smile; he was so sweet with her.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked.

Shelley pulled her hair to the side, showing her earrings.

"What does the big brother think?" The girl asked with a flirtatious smile.

I shot her a scowl.

"I think my sister deserves a diamond the size of an island." Roman said, not even glancing at the girl, which made me do a little victory dance inside as I saw her offended look.

"But Shelley, you know mom would shit a bowling ball." Roman said quietly.

Shelley stared at him for a moment before sighing and taking the earrings off.

That just didn't seem fair.

"Come on, let's go," Roman mumbled to Shelley, and they started to walk towards the doors.

I glared at the girl one last time before rushing behind Roman and Shelley.

He opened the door of his car to Shelley, letting her in and then closed it.

"Thanks for looking after her," he said to me.

"Yeah, no problem," I said. "So who was she?"

Roman frowned.

"Who was who?" He asked.

"Oh, please. The petite brunette behind the desk?" I asked.

"She's no one." He shrugged.

I stared at him with my arms crossed in front of my chest; then he sighed.

"Okay, fine, she worked at this restaurant we used to eat at all the time." He said.

"So what is she, like an ex girlfriend or...?" I asked.

He glanced away.

"Ew," I blurted out.

Roman glanced at Shelley in the car, who quickly turned her gaze away from the two of us. She'd clearly been following the situation.

"Look, is this going to be a problem?" He asked from me.

"No," I said. "I don't think she's gonna be the problem, but maybe she was just the first one."

He raised his brows.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean Jesus, you've slept with like half the girls in this town!" I blurted out. "I don't wanna walk into every store and coffeehouse in Hemlock and think if you and the pretty barista were doing the horizontal greased-weasel tango."

"The _what_?" Roman asked, a little amused.

"You know what I mean," I scowled at him.

He stared at me for a moment before he sighed softly.

"Okay, well, um... do you wanna like hangout tonight? And we can talk about it?" He asked. "My... tango history."

I raised my brows.

"As tempting as that sounds like—" _Not_! "I can't." I said.

"I'm practicing magic with mom."

He raised his brows, surprised.

"You and your mom doing magic together? That's a new one." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, leaning past him to tap the window gently to get Shelley's attention.

"Bye Shelley," I said and she gave me a wave with a tiny smile.

"Luna—" Roman tried.

"Bye." I just said and started to walk away from him.

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm home!" I called as I stepped in to the house, dropping my bag on the desk next to the door.

"Mom?" I asked loud, making my way to the kitchen but it was empty. With a frown I made my way to the dark living room— and there she was, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, the whole room _filled_ with candles; not yet lit up.

"Wow," I said.

She opened her eyes, and a smirk took over her lips.

"You ready?" She asked.

I stared at her for a few seconds before nodding and sitting down opposite her on the other side of the sofa table.

She gave me a smile.

"Give me your hands."

I placed my hands on hers over the table, and she closed her eyes, starting to murmur something in Latin.

I stared at her curiously, not having any clue on what she was doing.

And then she opened her eyes and stared straight into mine, still chanting the same thing— and I realized it was familiar.

 _"In hoc loco ego autem ignem,_

 _Ponere ignem est totum negotium meum_

 _Et potestatem habeo flamma meo,_

 _Hic ignis quia non est alter sed tame me"_

We chanted together; and suddenly all the candles lit up at the exact same second.

We both glanced around the room, a surprised laugh leaving my lips, and as I turned my gaze back to mom, she was smiling.

"Now we can really begin." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: ta-da! here's the next chapter. enjoy xx  
oh and i updated the aesthetic boards in weheartit!_

* * *

"I pissed off Luna yesterday."

Roman and Peter were walking on the school hallway.

"What'd ya do?" Peter asked, glancing at his friend.

"She found out about one of my... you know." Roman shrugged.

"Shiiiiet." Peter said.

"Yeah," Roman mumbled, pushing his hands to the pockets of his black jacket. "And she didn't answer my texts or anything."

"Obviously," Peter snorted. "She's a girl."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Roman asked. "I've never been in a relationship, dude."

"I don't know but you better figure it out fast," Peter said.

"Huh?" Roman frowned, confused.

"Right ahead."

 **LUNA'S POV**

"Oh my God," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Harper asked. "It's just Roman. Or do you call him your God these days? If so, that's a little kinky if you ask me."

"No, we got into a fight," I hissed to her, and just then we approached Roman and Peter.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Roman asked me.

"I'm sorry, are you asking me or one of the girls that just passed by?" I sarcastically asked, walking past him, but he followed hot on my heels.

* * *

HARPER'S POV

Me and Peter were left standing by our twosome, both of us staring after Luna and Roman until we turned our gazes to each other.

"Ah, young love." Peter smiled lightly and I let out a laugh.

"Chemistry?" He then asked me.

"Yeah." I said, and together we started to walk towards the chem class.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"Seriously, Luna— I'm trying to have a conversation here," Roman said, both of us still walking.

"Okay, if you honestly think that I wanna sit down and discuss all the women you've managed to woo— you're _nuts_." I said.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Roman blurted out, and I stopped, turning around to face him.

He stared at me with his lips parted, eyes staring into mine desperately.

"What do you want me to do, huh?" He asked. "I can't make the past go away."

I stared at him, not saying anything for a moment.

"Yeah. That's why I need to think." I said, starting to walk again.

"You need to _think_?!" He blurted out, annoyed, rushing after me again. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious, Roman!" I said. "I don't wanna date you and feel like I'm sharing you with the whole town."

"You're—"

He tried to talk to me but as I was constantly before him, he grabbed me by my arm and yanked me back, gently pushing me against the wall.

"You're _not_ sharing me with the whole town." He mumbled quietly.

I mean— it's not like I _wanted_ to be mad at him, but I was mad at the fact that he'd made me jealous.

Then the bells rang.

"I've got a maths class to catch," I said, and Roman didn't say anything, just nodded and turned his head, letting go of my arm.

And silently I walked in to the class.

* * *

HARPER'S POV

"I heard something from my dad this morning, as he spoke to his phone," I said to Peter as we sat in the class, the teacher not yet present. "About Christina."

"What about her?" Peter asked.

"Apparently she's locked up in the mental hospital." I said.

"Seriously?" Peter asked.

I nodded.

"Wow," he said.

"I know," I said. "Pretty rough, right?"  
"Right," Peter said. "So she must really be, like... you know."

"Crazy?" I asked.

"Crazy." He nodded.

"Well I mean, she found a dead body and scratched her date's face. So... yeah." I mumbled.

Then the teacher walked in, and Peter and I glanced at each other once more before pulling out our books.

* * *

ROMAN'S POV

Later that day, mom had forced me and Shelley to sit down with her for dinner as usual.

And then something sparkled from behind Shelley's ear.

"What was that?" Mom asked, confused.

I also raised my brows curiously.

Shelley didn't answer, just glanced at me.

"Shelley— what was that?" Olivia pressured.

And now Shelley pulled her hair behind her ear, making mom gasp.

"Earrings?" She asked.

I smiled at Shelley.

"Where'd you get those from?" Mom asked.

Shelley typed to her phone.

"The shop downtown."

Mom frowned.

"How did you even get there?" She asked.

"By bus."

"By yourself?" I asked. I mean, I was a little taken aback.

Shelley nodded with a smile.

"Wow. Even I wouldn't know how to do that," I chuckled.

"Take them off." Mom said sharply.

"What?" I asked, and Shelley turned her gaze down.

"Shelley, honey, take them off. You're gonna make yourself a laughing-stock."

"Leave her alone," I said to mom.

Shelley still didn't do anything.

"Take them off, Shelley," mom was trying to reach out to her, but I jumped up.

"Leave her alone!" I raised my voice.

"God help me you will end up on the streets and I will leave you with _nothing_ ," mom hissed at me.

I chuckled.

"That's not true," I said. "I know I'm getting it all."

Her lips parted lightly.

"I'm the oldest. I know about the testament. Once I'm eighteen, I own everything." I said.

"How dare you," mom said. "You have zero respect for me."

I didn't say anything.

"It's your fault Shelley got the earrings— I bet your slutty girlfriend has put this image in your sister's head."

"Don't speak of her that way," I spat to mom, pointing a finger at her.

I was breathing heavily through my nostrils, mom staring at me, Shelley being silent the whole situation.

"I'm gonna go now," I said. "And you won't bully Shelley anymore. Shelley— keep the earrings. They look amazing on you."

Shelley smiled at me.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Mom asked.

"To meet Luna." I said.

Mom snorted.

"Good luck with that," she mumbled, bringing her wine glass to her lips.

I just narrowed my eyes and stormed out.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"You're doing well, Luna."

I smiled at my mom who was standing in the corner of the room, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she leaned towards the wall, watching me.

I was standing in the middle of the living room, holding my hands out, having pretty much every small piece of furniture of the room floating around me.

And then the doorbell rang.

My concentration slipped immediately, making all the stuff fall down.

"Who is that?" Mom asked.

"No idea," I said.

Now there were three knocks on the door.

"I thought we agreed not to have Harper here anymore." Mom said.

"I— I'll go tell her that," I said and made my way to the vestibule, opening the door and my jaw dropping lightly as I saw Roman.

"L—"

He started but I slammed my hand on his mouth and glanced behind me.

"Oh, Harper, I'm sorry but you can't be here! Mom doesn't want guests!" I spoke loud, gesturing upwards towards the roof with my finger at Roman.

He looked confused but nodded.

"Bye now!" I then said.

"My room!" I mouthed at him, before closing the door.

"Yeah, it was Harper," I shrugged at my mom.

"Right," mom mumbled, cleaning the living room.

"Hey, I'm a little tired— can we wrap it up for tonight?" I asked.

She smiled at me.

"Of course, baby." Mom said.

I gave her a small smile.

"Good night," I said.

"Night," she said.

And then I made my way upstairs.

I walked over to the window and pushed the ladders down, Roman climbing them up and then getting in.

"What the hell?!" I hissed at him. "What part of I need to think- do you not understand? Also, I can't believe you showed up here when my mom's home and—"

"The weird woman came to my house today," Roman cut me off.

I was confused.

"What weird woman?" I blurted out.

"The woman who was talking to you on Friday when I picked you up," he said.

"Dr Chasseur?" I frowned, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Yeah," Roman said.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"She thinks it's either me or Peter." He said.

"Who's either you or Peter?"

"The one killing those girls."

I raised my brows.

"Are you, in like, trouble or something?" I asked.

"I don't think so," he said. "Would you care if I was, though?"

He smiled lightly and tried to take a step closer, but I sighed and stepped back.

"Roman, it's late. You should go." I said.

He stared at me, and then nodded.

"Fine," he said. "But you're doing this for absolutely no good reason, Luna."

He gave me one last judging- eyes before making his way out, leaving me sigh to myself and sit down to my bed.

* * *

"A lockdown?" I asked Harper as we were standing in front of the school, staring at the poster on the wall.

"On a full moon? Jesus, all teenage girls of the town in one place? It's gonna be a buffet for the killer!" Harper blurted out.

"Are you gonna go?" I asked.

"Isn't it obligatory?" She asked.

"Is it?" I asked. "God— my mom is never gonna say yes to that."

"Well she better, cause I'm not spending a night alone," she said, and we walked in to the school.

* * *

—-—

Roman Godfrey was angry.

He'd missed school that morning, due to his conversation with his girlfriend last night; she was still not forgiving him which he didn't understand because he hadn't done anything wrong— and he just didn't wanna run into her. He also had this logic that maybe if she didn't see him she'd start to miss him.

And now he'd witnessed his best friend and cousin having sex.

So here he was now, drunk and on drugs— and at the Godfrey hospital.

But what he didn't know, was that while he was spitting accusations at Dr Johann Pryce, a witch was on her living room floor, murmuring a spell that would stop his heart forever.

And just as the boy leaned to look inside a tiny window— it all went black.

—-—

* * *

LUNA'S POV

I was lying on my bed, doing my homework around 8pm with Kettle purring next to me, when my phone rang.

 ** _Peter Calling..._**

I frowned, but grabbed the phone and answered him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey... you um... you should probably come over Roman's place."

"Why?" I asked, my heart beating a little faster at the concerned tone of his voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Just— come here, okay?"

"Okay," I said, my voice just a breath, as I jumped down from my bed.

"Mom, I gotta do a quick run to the school, can I get my car keys?" I asked.

"On the vestibule table," she answered from the kitchen, baking something.

I just grabbed the keys and rushed out.

* * *

During the time I drove there, I kept on trying to call Roman but he didn't answer; which only made me even more worried.

And once I was finally at his house, I jumped out of my car and rushed over to the door, ringing the doorbell.

Soon his mother opened the door, and my jaw dropped a little.

"You," she hissed.

"Is Roman okay?" I asked.

"Mrs Godfrey—" Peter spoke from behind her.

We both turned to look at him.

"Please let her in," he said. "She needs to know."

My heart rose up to throat.

"Needs to know what?!" I asked.

Olivia turned her gaze back to me again.

"Is Roman alright?!" I was starting to panic.

And after his mother glaring at me silently for a moment she stepped aside. I glanced at her before walking in.

"Come on," Peter said and started to go upstairs. I rushed after him.

Peter gave me a look, kind of emphatic and warning, as we stopped at the door of Shelley's room, and I frowned at him.

Then he opened the door.

My jaw dropped as I saw Roman in a hospital bed, chained to some machine and a liquid bag by a pipe from his veins.

"Roman?" I breathed out, walking over to him. "Roman—? What happened?!"

I turned my head towards Peter.

"He was on drugs," he said. "He's... he's in a coma."

My jaw dropped lightly as I turned my gaze back to Roman.

He looked peaceful; his eyes closed, his breathing calm. But he wasn't reacting at all.

"When did this happen?" I asked quietly.

"A few hours ago, apparently." Peter answered.

"Oh my God," I whispered, hand moving to his cheek to give it a soft stroke.

"I'll leave you alone," Peter murmured before walking out and closing the door after him.

I sighed and sat down to the chair, my hand continuing to caress his face.

"Please come back," I murmured with tears in my eyes, before pulling my hand away from his face to grab his hand, to which I placed a kiss to.

* * *

After sitting by his side for about thirty minutes, I made my way out of the room. Peter was sitting on a bench, and his gaze lifted up to me immediately as I got out.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded, swallowing the piece in my throat.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Okay." He said and got up, gesturing towards the stairs. I nodded at him and we started to walk downstairs.

"I hope you took a good look," Olivia spoke as soon as we were down. "Cause you're not gonna visit him again."

"Excuse me?" I blurted out.

"I know your mother did something," she hissed as she rapidly made her way over to me, pointing me with a finger.

"What—?" I asked, confused.

"A witch did this. A seventeen year old doesn't fall into coma just like that," she spat.

And suddenly my stomach turned around.

 _Could she have done that?_

No, she couldn't have done that.

"My mom would never do something like that," I said.

She stared at me, her nostrils widening and narrowing from rage.

And then her hand flew across my cheek, my jaw dropping as my head swung to the side.

"Stay away from my son. This is your fault," she spat.

My mouth was still wide open as I stared at the ground, and then Peter wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go, Luna." He murmured and started to walk me towards the door.

"Wait," I said as we were at the door, and turned around to face Olivia again.

"I'm not gonna stay away." I said.

She raised her brows.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I'm not gonna stay away from him." I said. "He's my boyfriend."

She stared at me quietly, before scoffing.

"You little whore." She said.

"No," I said. "I'm not a whore. You're just annoyed with the fact that you're not the only woman in his life anymore—"

I walked closer to her.

"And he doesn't need you." I spat.

"I should slap you again," Olivia said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mrs. Godfrey," Peter rushed to say from behind me and grabbed my arm again. "Let's go, Luna!"

Olivia and I were just glaring at each other, and then Peter dragged me out of the house before slamming the door shut.

"Are you out of your mind?!" He blurted out.

"Me? That woman is _crazy_!" I snapped.

* * *

"Roman's in a coma?" Harper asked, her mouth open as me, her and Peter sat in the diner, drinking hot chocolate.

"Yeah," I said. "He was on drugs."

"Holy shit," Harper said. "When did this happen?"

"Earlier today," Peter said.

"That's rough," Harper said, glancing at Peter before moving her gaze back to me. "Are you okay?"

"Dude— she started a fight with Roman's mother," Peter said before I could answer.

"What?" Harper blurted out. "Olivia Godfrey?"

I shrugged.

"Oh my God, are you crazy?" Harper asked.

"Exactly what I asked," Peter said.

"She's Satan in heels!" Harper stared at me.

"Oh come on, will you guys stop being so dramatic over it?" I asked.

"She slapped Luna." Peter said to Harper who gasped.

"No shit!" She said.

"Hey, can I pick up the order for Clementine?"

Harper's gaze froze for a moment before her head turned around, towards the lady at the cashier. She was wearing a hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans, so we couldn't see her face.

"Did she just say Clementine?" Harper asked.

"I... I think she did," I said.

Then Harper let out a laugh.

"That bitch is dead." She said and got up, making her way over to the woman.

"Shit," I blurted out and jumped up, Peter mimicking my actions as we rushed after Harper.

"Yo, whore," Harper said, grabbing the woman by her shoulder and turning her around, slamming her fist right against her nose.

Everyone around gasped, including me and Peter who stopped dead in our tracks.

We watched the woman leaning against the desk now, holding her nose that was bleeding— and my jaw dropped even lower.

"Dr Chasseur?!" Both me and Peter asked.

"Who?" Harper asked. "She's Clementine!"

Everyone around had silenced and were following the situation.

"Harper—?" Max blurted out as he walked in to the diner from the kitchen. "What the hell happened?"

"What the fuck?!" Dr Chasseur — Clementine — snapped at Harper.

"You slept with my boyfriend, you skank!" Harper spat at her.

"I didn't sleep with anyone!" She said.

"Harper, get out of here," Max said with a warning voice.

Harper was still giving the dead eyes to the woman.

"Now!" Max snapped, pointing at the door, and Harper walked out, me and Peter hot on her heels.

"Harper!" I said, rushing after her.

"God, that felt good!" Harper said to me.

"Wait," I said, yanking her back by her arm.

"That— that wasn't just a regular older woman," I said.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"That was Dr Chasseur," I said.

"Who?" Harper asked.

"She works at Fish and Wildlife," Peter said. "But she's also investigating the murders, which is really shady."

"That is," I said.

"Wait— so, you're saying, that Bobby slept with a cop?" Harper asked.

"She's not a cop, she's a wildlife officer," Peter corrected.

"He didn't necessarily sleep with her, Harper," I said.

"Yeah, that's even more concerning. Why would Bobby hang out with someone who's trying to figure out who the killer is?" Harper asked.

She was right.

That was a question none of us knew the answer to; so we just exchanged confused, worried looks in silence.

* * *

"Home at last."

I gasped as I flicked on the lights, facing my mom who was staring at me from the kitchen-vestibule door, a wine glass in her hand.

I stared at her for a moment.

"Roman's in a coma." I said.

"Oh," she said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"How unfortunate." She said, turning around and walking to the kitchen.

I frowned and walked after her.

"Did you have something to do with it, mother?" I asked.

"Why would I have anything to do with it?" She asked, pouring more wine to her glass by the sink table. "I said I wouldn't do anything if you stopped hanging out with him. And you did that, didn't you?"

Silence.

"Yes," I said.

She smiled at me.

"There you have it." She said. "I had nothing to do with it."

Then she placed the bottle to the table and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

The next day after school, I was picking up a coffee before I was gonna go see Roman again; ready to fight his mother to get through.

But as I walked out of the coffee shop, I stopped on my tracks, seeing Dr Chasseur across the street. I made my way over to her.

"Hey," I called out. "You."

She turned her head.

"Luna Lavenders," she said. "Came to finish the job for your friend?"

"What did you have to do with Bobby?" I asked.

"Who's Bobby?" She asked.

"Please," I said. "Like you don't know. Tall, looks like Chris Brown and a golden retriever— dated Harper?"

"And I assume Harper's the girl who punched me in the face last night." She faked a smile, trying to get in her car but I stepped in front of her.

"What were you doing with him?" I asked, staring her into her eyes dead serious.

"That's none of your business." She said.

"He's underaged," I said. "If I think there's there's anything suspicious going on with you, doctor, and a minor student, I won't hesitate to tell that to the police."

"And how do you think they'll react once they find out you're hanging out with a werewolf?" She asked. "And that they're getting their info from a witch?"

My eyes widened and she smiled.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I know everything. And tonight's another full moon. We'll see who drops dead next— and who the bloody steps lead to."

"Are you threatening me?" I asked.

She smiled.

"You might not be a werewolf, but witches need full moon too, honey." She said.

Then she glanced at her car door again, and I stepped away, giving her access.

She flashed me another fake smile before before getting in, glancing at me once more and then driving away.

* * *

I parked my car in front of the Godfrey mansion again and stepped out, walking over to Peter who was already waiting for me in front of the house.

"Are you sure you wanna try her?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, knocking on the door sharply. "And I gotta tell you something."

Then the door opened.

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked, staring at me.

"I need to see Roman." I said.

"Did I stutter? You're not allowed to see him again." She said.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You better have started working on a spell to bring him back, little witch." She snapped.

"Please, Mrs. Godfrey, this is important," Peter said.

Olivia turned her gaze to Peter.

"You may come in," she said.

Peter and I glanced at each other.

"What?" I then asked Olivia. "You can't be serious!"

"I don't like you, I've made that perfectly clear." Olivia said to me.

I bit my teeth as I stared at her.

"Fine," I said. "But you asked for this."

I handed my coffee to Peter.

She frowned, and then I held my hands out towards her, and before she could react she was dragged away from the door, back hitting the wall.

"Let's go," I said to Peter and grabbed my coffee before I walked in, starting to go up the stairs, Olivia still just gaping at me.

"You are absolutely bonkers!" Peter hissed as he rushed after me.

We entered Shelley's room, Peter closing the door behind us.

"She knows." I said.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Dr Chasseur." I said. "She knows I'm a witch and she knows you're a werewolf."

"Shit." He said. "I mean— she did interrogate me before and asked if I was a werewolf."

"She straight up asked that?" I frowned.

"Yeah, but how the hell does she know about you?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said.

Silence.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Okay," Peter said.

"Are you killing the girls?" I asked.

"Seriously?" Peter blurted out.

"Well—" I tried to defense myself.

"I don't know." He cut me off.

I raised my brows.

"You don't _know_?" I asked.

"I mean, I don't think so," he said. "But whenever I turn, I... I don't remember any of it."

"Oh my God," I said.

"Yeah." He said.

Then his phone buzzed.

"It's Letha," he said, staring at his phone. "I promised to meet her."

"Now?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, lifting his gaze up to me. "I'm sorry, I gotta go."

He started to walk but I spoke.

"Do you like..." I started, and he turned around. "Need a babysitter tonight?"

"What?" He asked.

"It's a full moon, you're gonna turn again— and if you're not sure whether or not you're killing the girls..."

"Luna, I am not gonna have you follow my turning," he said. "I could kill you."

"I'm a witch, I have magic to protect myself with!" I blurted out.

"No," he said.

"But Peter!" I tried. "Tonight's the locking, I'd have a perfectly good reason to sneak out!"

"Goodbye, Luna." He said, and then walked out, closing the door after him.

I sighed and stared at the door for a moment, before making my way over to Roman.

"Hey," I spoke softly, sitting next to him on the chair and crossing one leg over another.

"So um... Dr Chasseur knows," I said. "About me. And Peter. We're basically both suspects."

 _Beeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeep,_ was the only thing I got in response from his heart monitor.

"Also, turns out the mystery woman Bobby was seeing was in fact Dr Chasseur," I said. "We don't know what they were doing together though."

I was just staring at him, and snorted as I realized there was really no point in talking to him cause he wouldn't answer anyways.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you," I mumbled. "I just... you're gorgeous, Roman. Inside and out. And if there was a competition to get you, and every girl you'd slept with was fighting for the prize— I know I would lose. Cause I'm not as cute and girly as the girl at the candy shop and I don't... I don't have a butt the same size as Darcy Keith does— it's all just due to the lack of my confidence, and it's not your fault."

I sighed.

 _Beeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeep._

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, I'm sorry." I said. "I just wish you were here."

"You are just _breaking_ my heart."

I turned my head and saw Olivia leaning towards the doorframe, her face emotionless.

I didn't say anything, just turned my gaze back to Roman.

"You're right though," she said, walking over to me. "You probably wouldn't win in a competition."

"Will you just leave me alone?" I asked.

"In my own house? Afraid not." She said. "But I gotta say, I admire you standing up to me."

I lifted my head to turn my gaze to her.

"Foolish and stupid of you, yes — but admirable, also." She said. "You really care for him, don't you?"

I just stared at her quietly, but then nodded.

"Luna," she started, pulling out a chair and sitting next to me. I eyed her every move carefully; I didn't trust her.

"I know you and I haven't exactly started off with the best terms, but... trust me, when I say this." She said. "Your mother is not to be trusted."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Now I'm not saying she's bad to the bone even though _she is_ , but you should know that when she wants something— she won't hesitate a second to get it." She said.

"My mom didn't do this," I said.

"I know that's what you want to believe, it's your mother." she said. "But please; watch your back."

"Why would I listen to you?" I snapped. "You don't even like me. Why would you want me to be careful?"

"Because I know Roman cares about you." She said. "And you're right; I am envious over the fact that I am not needed anymore. So I'm gonna try and do my best for him not to hate me so much so that maybe one day he'll even let me near his grandchildren. And I... I think it starts with you, seeing you're the most important thing to him right now."

My heart fluttered a little, my gaze sliding back to Roman who was still just breathing calmly.

"Just..." Olivia started, and I turned my head towards her again. "I know it's a lot to ask; but try and figure out whether your mother had anything to do with this or not."

"My mom's a good witch." I said.

Silence.

"Whatever you say." She said.

Then I glanced at the clock.

"I should probably get going," I said, and got up.

"Remember my words, Luna," she said as I was walking away, and glanced at her one more time before stepping out of the room.

* * *

"Mom?" I called as I got home, dropping my car keys to the table on the vestibule.

"Anybody home?"

She didn't seem to be home.

 _"But try and figure out whether your mother had anything to do with this or not."_

I bit my lip and glanced behind me as I stood in the living room, before making my way to my mom's bedroom.

I started to go through her stuff, trying to find a spell book or equipments or something that would help me figure out if she indeed did put Roman into coma.

"Looking for something?"

I gasped and turned around, facing mom.

"Jesus, I thought you weren't home," I blurted out.

"So you came investigating my bedroom? That doesn't sound suspicious at all," she said.

"No, I um..." I mumbled.

She raised her brows questioningly.

"I was trying to find a pepper spray. Since it's full moon." I said. "You know, the murders and all... and we um... we have a locking tonight."

I wasn't gonna quit on trying to keep an eye on Peter.

"A locking?" She asked.

"Yeah. All high school students are locked in the gym hall. And we're gonna watch movies or something."

"Absolutely not," she said.

"Mom! It's obligatory. If we don't do that, we're gonna have detention or something." I said.

Silence.

"Will it affect your grades?" She asked.

"Yes," I immediately said. "It will definitely affect my grades."

She seemed to think for a moment.

"Bottom drawer," she said, and I kneeled down and opened it.

There it was. I grabbed it and got up, clearing my throat.

"Okay, thanks mom." I said.

She smiled.

"Have fun. And be safe. Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded.

* * *

 _Knock knock knock._

I gave Peter's trailer three sharp knocks, standing outside the door nervously. I'd never been here before.

The door was opened by a short woman with reddish hair.

She eyed me from head to toe curiously.

"How can I help you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Is Peter here?" I asked.

"Yes, Peter's here." She said. "Come on in."

I gave her a small smile before stepping in, and finding Peter in the living room. He was shoving things inside a huge bag, until his gaze lifted up to me.

"Luna? What are you doing here—?!" He blurted out.

"I came to help." I said.

"No, no, and no." He said, jumping up and walking over to me. "I am not gonna turn with you present— if anything happened to you, Roman would kill me."

"Wait— she knows?" The woman asked. I believe it was Peter's mother. "She knows that you're a...?"

"She's a witch." Peter said.

His mother's jaw dropped as she turned her gaze to me, eyes shining with curiosity now.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, turning my gaze back to Peter. "Which is why I know how to protect myself, like I said, Peter."

He was glaring at me.

"You wanna know if you're doing this, right?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Now's your chance." I said.

"It's dangerous." He said.

I pulled out the pepper spray from my bag.

"I've got myself covered," I joked.

"Please tell me you're joking," Peter said and his mom laughed as I flashed a smirk.

"But come on— let's go, we don't have a lot of time." I said.

Peter stared at me for another moment and then rushed over to his bag again, and now I realized he was filling it with chains and shackles.

"So..." his mother started and offered me a hand. "I'm Lynda."

"Hey, I'm Luna," I smiled, shaking her hand twice.

"And you are...?" Lynda pried.

"She's Roman's girlfriend." Peter spoke from the couch, getting up at the same time and throwing the heavy bag on his shoulder.

"Oh..." Lynda said, a smirk rising to her face.

Awkward.

"Okay, that's enough creeping mom." Peter said.

"Okay, stay safe. Both of you." Lynda said, kissing Peter's cheek.

"It was nice meeting you, Luna." Lynda smiled to me.

"You too," I smiled back, and then we walked out.

* * *

HARPER'S POV

I was standing near the doors of the gym hall, glancing behind me where all the students had started gathering up already— well, all, except for Luna and Peter.

"Pick up pick up pick up!" I hissed to the phone I was holding against my ear, trying to reach Luna.

 _"Hey this is Luna–"_

I groaned as I got the voicemail.

 _"I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep. Bye! Beeeeeeep."_

"Where the hell are you two? The lockdown's about to start and I'm not gonna be locked here by myself!" I hissed to the phone, before shoving it to my hoodie pocket.

"Harper, please take your seat." Mrs. Inwood said to me.

"It's not ten o'clock yet," I said. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

I walked out of the gym hall and was about to make my way to the bathroom — I didn't need to use it, I just wanted to get away from everyone — but as I was walking on the hallway, I saw Bobby from the window.

He was talking to the woman.

Again.

* * *

—-—

"I didn't know you were investigating the murders!" Bobby blurted out to Chasseur.

"Why does it matter?" The woman tilted her head.

"It matters cause I didn't know I was selling out my schoolmates to the law—! And why would they be suspects?" The teenage boy was confused.

"It's really none of your concern." Chasseur said.

"I lost my girlfriend because of this." Bobby pointed a finger at Chasseur. "So you better tell me what the hell's going on."

Chasseur opened her mouth already to tell the boy how she really wasn't gonna tell him jack-shit, but then her gaze stuck somewhere behind the boy.

"Sorry. This is my cue. I'd rather not get sucker-punched again."

"What?" Bobby blurted out confused, but the woman already got inside her car and drove off.

HARPER'S POV

I watched as Chasseur got inside her car before I could reach them and drove off; what a fucking coward.

"Bobby." I called.

He turned around, facing me.

"Harper," he blurted out. "Hey–"

"What were you doing with that wildlife officer who's investigating the full moon murders?" I asked.

He looked taken aback.

"How do you know she's investigating the murders?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter— just tell me what you were doing with her," I said.

"Harper, no. I can't." He said, nervously glancing around.

"Why? You've signed up a professional confidentiality paper or something?" I snorted.

"No, but I can't tell you." He said. "You should get inside, it's getting dark and that girl killing psycho is still somewhere out there."

"Are you kidding me? No!" I said. "I need to know what you were doing with her!"

"Harper, I am not gonna tell you," he said, and turned around, starting to walk.

"What—? Get back here!" I said, rushing after him.

"If you haven't been having sex with her, then there's something more shadier going on," I said. "Do you know something that I don't?"

He didn't answer.

I yanked him back by his arm.

"Bobby!" I said.

He stared at me.

"I think she thinks that Luna and Peter are suspects. Roman too." He said.

I raised my brows.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah," he said. "She... she wanted me to take pictures of them."

"Oh my God," I blurted out. "You went against them?"

"I— I didn't know what the pictures were for, okay?!" He snapped, starting to walk again.

I went after.

"She just promised me that I'd get five hundred dollars." He said.

"Five hundred dollars? Where do you need five hundred dollars?" I asked, confused.

"I was gonna save it to prom!" He said, stopping again. "Spend it on you."

My lips parted lightly.

"But I guess there's no point of that anymore, is there?" He mumbled.

I stared at him silently.

"You lied to me," I said. "And you— you took photos of our friends. Even if you didn't know what they were for."

"Harper, I'm sorry, okay?" He asked. "If I would've known, I wouldn't have done it. I swear."

"Doesn't matter. You did it already." I said.

He didn't say anything; and then I frowned.

"But wait... why would Chasseur think of them as suspects?" I asked.

"No clue." He said.

"They're not here," I said. "Neither of them is here— they're up to something!"

I rushed to my car.

"Where are you going?!" Bobby blurted out, coming after me.

"I gotta find them." I said, opening my car door.

Bobby stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm coming with," he said.

"What—? No you're not!" I blurted out.

"Harper, I don't want you to get killed by some maniac on your way there." He said.

I groaned.

"Ugh, fine! Come on then!" I said.

He climbed in the car.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"Are you sure that they are tight enough?" I asked, staring at Peter as I was standing in front of him. I'd chained him to the tree, and he gave himself a shake; not moving to any directions.

"They should be." He said.

I frowned.

"But can you change?" I asked. "Won't it like, break your bones or something? If you're wrapped up that tight."

He stared at me before letting out an amused laugh.

"Are you serious? _That's_ what you're worried about?" He asked. "Luna, if I'm killing these girls— it doesn't really matter what happens to _my_ body."

"Well if you're not, then it does matter." I said. "Besides; if you're killing them, it's not on purpose."

Peter rolled his eyes.

I just smiled at him and then grabbed a stick from the ground to draw a circle to the ground, around a stump of a tree. Then I placed my hands at the lines.

" _Praesidium_ ," I spoke, and the lines gave a blue flash. Protection spell.

"Wow," Peter said as I sat on the stump. "That was some serious Harry Potter shit."

I snorted.

"What do we now?" I asked.

"We wait." Peter said.

I nodded, and shoved my hand to my bag, pulling out a bag of sour worms.

I shoved one into my mouth and then lifted my gaze, seeing Peter stare at me.

"Oh— you want one?" I asked.

"No thanks." He said.

"Your loss," I shrugged, grabbing another one.

* * *

HARPER'S POV

Obviously they wouldn't be at Luna's place— so they had to be at Peter's.

Me and Bobby were now standing outside the trailer, as I gave the door two knocks. Soon the door opened.

"...hello?" A woman asked. Probably his mother.

"Heyyyy," I flashed a smile. "Peter home? With a blonde?"

"Who's asking?" She asked.

Wow. Rude.

"Harper," I said. "I'm friends with Peter. And Luna."

"Oh..." she said. "What kinda of a friend?"

I raised my brows.

"Sorry?" I asked.

She glanced at Bobby.

"You're humans, aren't you?" She asked, amused.

"Um... yes." I said.

Was she serious?

"They're somewhere in the woods," the woman said, glancing at the both of us again. "I didn't know Peter had this many friends."

"Ooookay, thanks for your time," I said, starting to back out. "Do you remember which direction they went?"

"I think they went straight ahead." She said.

"Straight ahead. Got it. Thanks." I nodded, and Bobby gave her an awkward smile before we rushed to the woods.

"You're humans?" Bobby blurted out as we tried our best not to stumble on the ground filled with tree roots. "What kind of a question is that?"

"I know right?" I asked.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"What time is it?" Peter asked.

I glanced at my phone.

"Quarter to midnight." I said.

"Jesus," he said. "Give me a sour worm."

I smirked and got up, stepping out from my circle and walking over to him. He opened his mouth and I dropped a worm in there.

Then I made my way back to the stomp.

"It's not too late to back out yet." Peter said as I sat down. "You could still get a good head start."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said.

"Okay, but it's gonna be ugly." He said.

"I think I'll manage." I said, eating another sour worm.

Then he cleared his throat.

"So..." he started. "You and Roman."

"...yes?" I asked.

"You're not mad at him anymore, are you?" He asked.

"He told you?" I asked, a little offended.

"Of course he told me." He said.

I shot him a tiny scowl.

"No, I'm not mad at him anymore." I said.

"Good," he said. "Cause he really likes you."

"He's also liked half the town." I said.

"No he hasn't." He said. "He's had sex with half the town."

"Well that just makes me feel so much better. Thank you, Peter."

"You're welcome." He smiled, amused.

"Who do you think's the killer?" I asked, changing the subject.

"With all honesty?" He asked.

I nodded.

Then there was the sound of rustling— and I turned around, seeing Harper and Bobby approaching.

Shit.

"What the hell's going on?" Harper asked, gaze flying from Peter to me.

"Nothing." Peter said.

"Nothing?" Harper blurted out. "You're chained to a tree!"

Her gaze moved to me.

"And you're standing inside a circle!"

"Listen, Harper, you have to leave," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's not safe for you to be here." I said.

"And why's that?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because—!" Peter growled, getting annoyed with her. "Can't you see that I'm chained to a tree!"

We all turned our heads to him.

"That makes literally zero sense." Harper commented.

"Just leave, _please_ , Harper, okay?" I asked. "Bobby, take her out of here."

Then the moon peaked through the trees.

I glanced at my phone.

 **12.00**

"Shit," I breathed out.

"Harper, go!" I said to her.

Peter let out a groan, that turned into a loud animalistic scream.

I turned around and saw his head thrown back as his mouth was open, fangs starting to push out.

"What the fuck?" I heard Harper breath out.

"Run!" I turned towards them. They were staring at Peter in shock. "Harper, Bobby, run!"

"It's too late!" Peter choked out. "You gotta— _SHIT_ , you gotta put a— _arggg_ , you gotta put a spell on them!"

Peter was sweating furiously, his skin starting to grow fur now, and it looked like his human flesh was pushing out of his body, out of the way. I was staring at him terrified.

"Luna!" He shouted. " _NOW_!"

The last word was nothing but a growl.

I had to make another circle. They couldn't enter my circle because it was made to protect only me; and because my magic wasn't strong enough yet to make one circle that could protect more than one life— I was gonna have to make the two of them their own ones.

I jumped out of my circle and made my way over to pair, Peter shouting out in pain as his body was shaking furiously during the transformation.

I started to draw a circle to the ground with my fingers around Harper first— she was still just staring at Peter, not even moving. I felt so bad for her.

Dirt was now covering my fingers and had sneaked it's way under my fingernails.

" _Praesidium!"_ I blurted out as I held my hands towards the ground, and it gave the flash now.

Harper was safe.

"Luna, hurry!" Peter groaned, and I turned my head towards him. The shackles had started to fail. His hands were all furry now.

Then he opened his mouth and let out another growl of pain.

"Shit, shit shit _shit_!" I cursed out, almost in a sob, making my way over to Bobby. I started to draw a circle again— and just as I was about to close it, something huge jumped over me, dragging Bobby with it.

I turned my gaze towards it, and now saw Bobby on his back, and a white wolf on top of him— it's head shoved deep inside Bobby's chest.

Now Harper seemed to have gained her acknowledge of reality back; and burst out in a heart-breaking scream, as I just stared at the feasting happening in front of me on the ground.

"Bobby!" Harper cried, about to go for him.

"No! Harper, don't!" I blurted out, holding my hand towards her.

" _Clausa_!" I spoke, and as she tried to take a step out of the circle, she was stopped by a invisible wall.

"What did you do—?! No, Luna, I **have** _to_ —! Bobby, _no_!" Harper cried, falling to her knees and sobbing.

The wolf seemed to be done with Bobby now; or Harper was causing too much of a scene, cause it stopped.

And it turned it's head, before fully turning around, facing me, it's face covered in blood as it's dark eyes stared straight into mine.

"Oh, fuck." I breathed out, as the wolf was only a feet away from me; and I was on my butt on the ground, hands behind my back.

At the same time Peter let out a howl. I guess his transformation was done.

And then the wolf jumped at me.

I let out a scream as I backed out towards my circle, getting inside it just in time as a dark wolf now jumped towards the white wolf, their bodies colliding; but then Peter was yanked back by a shackle around his ankle, and the white wolf ran off.

I stared at the scene in front of me in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Harper screamed, staring at me like she was losing her mind.

Well, I mean, after what she'd just witnessed; I wouldn't have blamed her if she was.

Peter was still trying to fight his way out of the last shackle around his ankle; it was the biggest one, and it was no use.

I just pulled my legs towards my chest and dropped my head against my knees, trying my best to ignore the growls Peter was letting out and the sobs Harper was making.

* * *

And finally, came morning.

I'd fallen asleep, leaning towards the stump, and I woke up with a gasp and a flinch as the sun shined to my eyes.

Immediately I turned to my left, where Peter had last been; and there he was now, one human ankle inside a shackle, his body naked.

I looked forwards— Harper was sleeping too, on her side.

And then I saw Bobby, my eyes shutting immediately.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. "Shit, shit, shit shit shit shit shit."

Harper couldn't wake up and see him. She'd been through enough already.

So quietly I crawled over to Peter, poking him with my finger.

He gasped so I showed him to shush.

"Was it me?" He breathed out.

"No, but Harper saw everything— and the other wolf killed Bobby," I whispered.

"Oh fuck," he said.

"Exactly," I said. "We gotta get rid of his body before Harper wakes up."

Peter nodded and stumbled up, and I turned my head away, awkward.

He glanced at himself and realized he was naked too.

"My bag," he whispered. "Pants."

I walked over to the big blue bag he'd taken last night, and grabbed a pair of jeans and then threw them to him. I also grabbed the key and threw that to him. He opened the chain and pulled on his jeans; and then we made our way quietly to Bobby.

"Poor guy," Peter mumbled.

"I know," I whispered. "What do we do?"

"We should burn him." He said.

"What? We're not gonna burn him!" I blurted out.

"Well what do we suggest we do?" He hissed. "You wanna get your fingerprints on a dead body? How would we even carry him?! He's a human lasagna!"

"Guys?"

Me and Peter turned around, standing in front of Bobby's body to cover it, as we saw Harper waking up.

"What's going on?" She asked. "I had this crazy dream—"

"I'm sure it was one hell of a dream, so why don't you continue it, huh?" Peter asked, kneeling down and suddenly grabbing Harper bridal style. "Let's just get you someplace else. Okay?"

"Okay," Harper murmured, still sleepy.

I watched as Peter started to walk away with her, and then rushed back to grab the rest of our stuff and gave one last apologizing glance at Bobby, before rushing after Peter.

* * *

"A white wolf?" Peter asked.

We were inside his trailer, Harper sleeping in his bed as the two of us were in the living room. Lynda had made us some tea and Peter was wrapped inside a blanket.

"Yeah," I said. "It just, it came out of nowhere. And it would've eaten me too, but you jumped towards it."

"I guess that explains the rib pain," he mumbled.

"You saved my life out there." I said. "Thank you."

He gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, it's okay." He said. "You owe me one now."

I chuckled, and then a grey cat jumped next to me on the coach.

"Hey buddy!" I cooed to the cat, as he gave me a meow in response and pushed itself towards my leg.

"Okay, she's still asleep," Lynda said as she made her way over to us from Peter's bedroom.

"But she's not gonna think it's a dream once she's fully awake." She said, sitting next to me on the couch. "So you're gonna have to explain everything to her."

"Shit," I mumbled. "I just hoped she didn't have to find out."

Lynda shrugged.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," she said.

"What did you do with the body?" She asked.

"We left it there." I said.

She nodded.

"Wise. That way the police will find it and think they were the first ones to do so." She said.

"So what was it?" I asked. "The white wolf—? Was it one of you?"

"I don't think so," Peter said. "It seemed to have been a lot more stronger than me."

"So what does that mean?" I asked with a frown.

"It means it's a vargulf." Lynda said.

"A what?" I asked, my brows now rising up.

"It's a werewolf that gets turned on a wrong moon." Peter said.

"How does that even happen?" I asked.

"My cousin knows more about that than I do." Peter said.

"So we're gonna have to visit your cousin," I said. "To find out how to kill one. Right?"

Peter stared at me quietly but then nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to go home and get these clothes changed," I said, getting up. "I look like I'm out of Night Of The Living Dead."

Lynda chuckled.

"Are we gonna go there tonight?" I asked.

"Sure." He shrugged.

I nodded and grabbed my bag.

"Oh and... can Harper stay here?" I asked.

"Of course." Lynda smiled.

I returned a smile.

"Bye," I then said to the both of them before walking towards the door.

"She's a fiery girl," I heard Lynda murmur to Peter as I'd stepped out of the trailer.

* * *

—-—

Peter Rumancek was standing in his kitchen, making himself a toast, when somebody spoke from behind him.

"Shit, where _am I_?"

He flinched and the knife dropped from his hand to the table as he turned around, facing Harper.

Her hair was a mess and her mascara was smudged under her eyes.

"Coffee?" Peter offered, holding a pan towards her.

"Sure." Harper mumbled and sat to a chair, resting her jaw against her hand.

"I had the weirdest dream." She murmured again. "And like, every bone of my body is aching. It's like I'd slept on the floor or something."

Peter swallowed nervously as she poured the black coffee to a orange mug in front of the brunette, and then handed her a milk box.

"Yeah? About what?" He asked her.

"It was so crazy," Harper said, pouring milk to her coffee. "You wouldn't even follow."

"Toast?" He then asked, ignoring her.

"Sure," Harper said, and Peter handed the other side of his ham-cheese sandwich to the girl, who started munching on it lazily.

"How'd I even get here?" She asked, turning her gaze towards Peter now. "Did we have sex?"

"Um, no." He said.

Harper stared at him for a moment before snorting. "Okay."

—-—

After giving Harper a ride home; with her own car; Peter went over to Roman's house.

He'd gotten into a fight with Letha, and was now crying and shouting and cursing next to Roman's bed.

"Why do I _always_ fuck _everything_ up?!" He cursed, not noticing that behind him, Roman had gotten up.

So once he sat on Shelley's sofa's armrest to sob on his hands, he had no idea his best friend was staring at him.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you?"

Peter let out a yelp as his head flew back up, and he stared at Roman.

"Roman—?" He blurted out.

"Yeah," Roman said. "Hi."

* * *

 ** _a/n: reviews? xxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

_sup brothas! here's another chapter, thanks again for the love (and hatred of luna's mom lmao) XxxXxx_

 _there's so much eating in this chapter? lmao_

 _ALSO::: NEW COUPLE ALERT BOOM CHICKA BOW WOW_

* * *

HARPER'S POV

It felt like it was a hangover.

I'd taken a long ass bath after Peter had driven me home, and was now sitting in front of my makeup desk, my body covered inside a bathrobe as I was brushing my hair.

I was still trying to figure out last night; it had to be a dream. It couldn't have been true—! I mean, Luna doing _actual_ _magic_? Peter turning into a fucking _wolf_? Bobby getting _eaten_ by a white wolf?

It **had** to be a dream.

And then there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked, and the door opened, and from the mirror I saw my dad walking in.

"Hey," I said, surprised, and got up from the chair, facing him as I pulled my bathrobe tighter.

"Hey," he said. He sounded sad. "Um...?"

He gestured towards the bed, and sat on it, still staring at me sadly. Then he patted the place next to him.

I frowned and walked over to him, sitting down on the bed too.

"Honey—" he started. "I don't know how to tell you this."

My stomach turned around.

No.

"Bobby's dead."

My eyes widened, tears immediately bursting into them.

"We found him this morning in the woods." He said.

"Oh my God," I breathed out.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Dad mumbled, and my gaze slid somewhere into the floor, not really focused on anything; just my head trying to figure out what the fuck was going on.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"Hey, I'm gonna leave from home now, where do I meet you?" I asked Peter on the phone as I was about to get out of my room.

"Meet me at the trailer."

"Okay, bye," I said, before I hung up. I walked down the stairs, and glanced at my mom in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go out," I called out to her.

"Okay," I heard an answer as I walked out and closed the door behind me.

* * *

—-—

Teresa Lavenders didn't get it.

How could he not be dead? How could he be in a coma?

She'd done everything right. She must've done; being a witch as old as her, there could be no mistakes she might've done!

So she was sitting in the kitchen, going through the spell inside her book one more time.

"I'm gonna go out," her daughter told from the vestibule.

"Okay," the woman just said, not really paying attention. She was too busy trying to figure out why Roman Godfrey wasn't dead, like he was supposed to be.

—-—

* * *

LUNA'S POV

I gave the trailer three sharp knocks, and fast it opened.

"Hey!" I smiled at Lynda.

"Hey," she smiled back, looking a little excited.

I just raised my brows lightly, the smile still on my lips— I just figured that Peter's mom was just a little one of a kind. She seemed to be like a mother-to-everyone type of a person, really. And a little silly, hence why I didn't question her excited smile.

Even though I should have, cause as I stepped in—

"So, are we going?" I started to ask, but my gaze slid from Peter sitting by the coffee table to the guy opposite him.

"Roman—?" I blurted out, and he turned around, his lips parting lightly as he got up from the sofa.

My smile grew wide as I hurried over to him, wrapping my arms in his neck and getting up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Oh my God—!" I chuckled as I pulled away, holding his face now.

"I take it you're not mad anymore?" He asked, confused.

I just shook my head with a smile.

"Sad to interrupt the heartwarming moment, but we better get going," Peter spoke from behind Roman.

I nodded and pulled my hands down from Roman's neck, but as I was about to take a step forwards he slid his hand down to mine. I glanced at our intertwined fingers with a small smile before starting to walk out.

"Bye, mrs Rumancek," I said to Lynda.

"Oh sweetie, please call me Lynda." She said.

I just smiled at her lightly.

"Bye Lynda," Roman said.

"Bye," Lynda smiled.

Just as me and Roman stepped out, I gasped, seeing Harper just by the stairs, staring at us. She looked like Christina on the night of the party.

"Harp—"

"Explain." She cut me off.

I didn't know what to say.

"Bobby's dead," she started. "Peter— Peter turned into a _wolf_. And you? You, you did this, this circle that flashed with blue and— and a fucking _wolf_ ate Bobby, Luna!"

I bit my lip and glanced at Roman.

"Don't look at him— look at _me_! I am freaking out!" Harper blurted out.

I sighed and let go of Roman's hand, walking over to Harper now.

"Okay, but you're gonna have to sit down."

"I just called my cousin, she can have us but we're gonna have to leave now, or otherwise we're gonna have to wait till tomorrow– oh, hey, Harper," Peter had rushed out of the trailer and was now standing in front of us, staring at Harper. She was just glaring at him.

"Okay, come with us. I'll explain it all once we're there," I said to Harper.

* * *

—-—

 _Ding Dong!_

Teresa Lavenders rang the doorbell of a cabin near the lake.

No answer.

 _Ding Dong!_

She was starting to get annoyed.

 _Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding do—_

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Said a muffled voice through the door until it finally opened, by a man in his pajamas.

"You were asleep?" Teresa frowned. "It's 4pm."

"I am an unemployed man," Leon said. "Come on in."

He stepped aside to let the red haired witch walk in to the house.

"Your spell didn't work." Teresa said.

"What?" Leon frowned as he closed the door.

"I said, your spell didn't work. The Upir is still alive." She said.

"Well then you must've done something wrong," Leon shrugged, and Teresa walked over to him furiously.

"I do not make mistakes." She growled.

"Obviously, you did." Leon said, leaning downwards towards her; "Did you make sure he was completely sober?"  
"What?" Teresa frowned.

"You can't kill anyone through the power of your mind if they aren't fully physically and emotionally available." He said. "You can't expect to connect with their bodies and minds when they're fuzzy."

"So you're telling me that because he might or might not have been drunk on cider is the reason he isn't dead?" Teresa spat.

"That, or he might not be aware of his nature yet." Leon said, and this made Teresa think in silence, her brows still furrowed.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

I'd explained everything to Harper, starting from Johnny's accident to what a vargulf is, and she was now just staring at me.

We were sitting in the corner of one of the rooms in Peter's cousin's apartment, while she was talking with Peter and Roman in the kitchen.

"Please say something." I said to Harper.

"Like what?" Harper asked.

"Like what are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that you're all fucking crazy," she blurted out.

Then Roman walked in to the room.

"Hey, you guys coming?" He asked.

I nodded and then turned my gaze back to Harper, who sighed, but got up with me.

We walked inside to the kitchen, where Peter's cousin was standing by the counter with Roman and Peter.

"Oh," she spoke. "The girls from the hallway finally appear."

Awkward.

Then she smiled and walked over to us.

Her body was tall and slender, she had brown hair, and her clothes were very bohemian.

"Hi." She then said and offered me a hand. "I'm Destiny."

I glanced at it.

"Luna," I said with a small smile, and the second I grabbed her hand, her eyes widened.

"You're a witch." She said.

I didn't say anything— was it a bad thing?

Then she smiled.

"Exciting," she then said and let go of my hand. "Use your gift well."

Then she turned to Harper.

"Hello," Destiny said.

"Hi," Harper said.

Silence. We were all staring at her.

"I'm Harper." She said.

"Hello, Harper." Destiny said and turned towards the counter again.

"Now— a Vargulf becomes a Vargulf when they turn on a wrong moon. Right?" She asked like she was giving us lecture. I mean, she kinda was.

"Right." Peter answered.

"And that happens when a human drinks from the footprint of a werewolf." Destiny said. "The difference between a werewolf and a Vargulf is that they're insane. Like, literally, insane. They are physically and mentally insane."

"How do we kill one?" Peter asked.

Destiny turned to him.

"First, you have to track down one." She said.

She walked over to her bookshelf and ran her finger over the books before grabbing a thick book and walking back over to us.

She slammed the book on the table and went through the pages, before ripping one off and handing it to Peter.

"Here's how." She said.

* * *

"So we're just gonna wait?" I asked, grabbing another french fry as we (me, Harper and Peter) were sitting inside the steel mill ruins, Peter inside his symbolic circle or something. As we now knew that he wasn't going on a killing-spree every full moon, we could just sit a few feet away from him without a protection circle.

"Yeah," Peter answered. "Cause once I turn, I'm able to smell the Vargulf and maybe that'll lead us to whoever it is."

"This is so fucked up," Harper commented, and we glanced at each other.

"How can you even eat?" She blurted out as I stuffed another fry in my mouth.

"What?" I asked. "I'm hungry."

She just stared at me weirded out.

"Okay, it's almost midnight," Roman walked in. "There's no one outside so it's safe."

Peter nodded as Roman sat down next to me, and leaned to grab a fry from me.

"Harper, if you don't wanna see this..." Peter mumbled to her.

Me and Roman turned to look at her too, and she glanced at the all of us.

"What, like I'm gonna leave and be left out on all the supernatural drama again?" She asked. "Besides, I've already seen you do it once, so."

"That doesn't really count. You were in shock," Peter said, and almost right after his sentence he let out a scream.

I was about to grab another fry, but just then the flesh on his hands fell to the floor.

My nose scrunched up as I pulled my hand back to myself.

"Lost my appetite." I said to Roman who looked at me questioningly.

I glanced at Harper who was staring at Peter with her jaw down low.

I guess she was really doing her best to get in to all of this, but currently she looked like she was gonna walk straight to a psychiatrist after this.

And then Peter was done transforming.

"Okay, Scooby–" Roman started and got up, and suddenly there was a gunshot, Peter falling to his side.

I gasped and all three of us were about to rush over to him, but then Chasseur jumped from somewhere above us behind him, and placed a knife on his throat.

"Stop!" She spat. "Take one step closer and I'll cut his throat."

"Let him go, Chasseur," Roman said.

"He isn't your friend, Roman," Chasseur said. "He's not even a human!"

"Let him go you bitch!" Harper spat.

Chasseur's gaze flipped to her.

"Ah," she said. "I heard about Bobby. Sucks for you, sister."

Harper was about to take a step closer but Roman shoved her back.

I was trying to move the knife from her hands with my telekinesis, but the grasp of her hand was too tight on it.

"Leave." Chasseur said to us.

"No," Roman spat.

"Go, or I will kill him." Chasseur said.

None of us moved.

"You stupid kids," she growled, and was about to shove the knife into Peter's throat.

"Okay!" Roman blurted out, raising his hands. "We'll go. Just don't kill him. Okay?"

"Go." Chasseur just said.

"Come on," Roman mumbled and started to walk out. Me and Harper followed, giving Chasseur one last glares.

As soon as we were outside, Roman kicked a trash can.

"Fuck!" He cursed out.

"Hey," I tried to calm him, walking over to him as he kicked down another trash can.

"It's okay, we're gonna go get him, okay?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, didn't even look at me, just stared at the ground.

"Okay?" I asked softly, caressing his back.

Then he nodded.

* * *

"Exactly what was the reason all three of you skipped the locking?"

Roman, Harper and I were all staring in the principals office.

We glanced at each other.

"I was in a coma, sir." Roman said.

"And the two of you? In a coma too?" Principal Geller asked, raising his brows.

"No, we um..." I was hitting blank.

"I was having girl problems," Harper rushed to say. "Luna was helping me."

He stared at us.

"And your fourth friend...?" He asked.

"Peter?" Roman asked.

"Yes, where is he? He's not even present here." He frowned.

We glanced at each other.

How do you say he got kidnapped by a freaking wildlife officer?

"He's traveling."

"He's sick."

"He's visiting his grandma."

We all spoke at the same time, and then silenced at the same time as mr Geller just raised his brows at us.

"He's visiting his grandma, sick." I said fast.

"Uh-huh..." Mr Geller said, then staring at us quietly for what felt like an eternity.

"Okay, I'm not gonna fail your classes; but I am gonna detention you. All of you. So tell that to your friend Mr Rumancek."

* * *

"How does he think we'd have time to sit in detention?!" Roman blurted out as the three of us were going to his home. "We have our hands full with this whole Vargulf crap!"

"I'm just glad he didn't fail us." I said.

"Whatever," Roman growled. "I just wanna figure out a way to get Peter back. It's gonna be another full moon soon."

"I don't think we need to do that," Harper said, and we all stopped as we saw Peter with Shelley and Letha in the living room.

"Peter," Roman blurted out and we all rushed over to him.

"How'd you get out?!" Harper asked.

"Olivia helped me." He said.

Roman raised his brows lightly.

"So where's Chasseur now?" I asked.

"No idea," Peter murmured, giving us a light shrug and a shake of his head, in a sorry- way.

Roman stared at his friend questioningly.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

Silence.

"The twins are dead," Peter said. "Sheriff thinks it was me; they went over to the trailer and ruined it."

"Oh my God," I blurted out.

"That's terrible," Harper said.

"Shit. I'm sorry man," Roman said.

Peter just nodded, and then cleared his throat.

"I'm hungry. Is there any food here?" Peter asked.

"Um... sure," Roman said. "I'll come looking with you."

The boys took off and me and Harper sat down to the sofa.

"Hey Luna." Shelley's machine spoke.

I smiled at her.

"Hey Shelley," I said, my gaze then turning to Letha.

Harper gave Shelley a small smile.

"Hey," I said. "I don't know if we've ever, like, formally met."

She smiled.

"I'm Luna," I said, offering a hand.

"Hey, I'm Letha. I've heard so much about you," she said. "Nice to finally meet the famous Luna."

"Really?" I asked. "I hope it's all good."

She chuckled as we stopped shaking hands.

"It's all good." She smiled.

Then her gaze turned to Harper.

"We've met," she said. "At the diner."

"Yeah," Harper nodded.

There was an awkward tension in the air; and then the boys got back already.

"Pizza!" Harper gasped and leaned to grab a piece as soon as Peter placed the plate on the table.

"Jesus," Peter blurted out. "When's the last time you ate?"

"This morning," Harper commented with a smirk.

"Aren't you gonna eat, babe?" Peter asked Letha.

"I'm not that hungry," she said, glancing at Harper who was fully enjoying her slice.

"Actually, I think I should get going."

"What? Already?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, there's some homework I still gotta do," Letha said, getting up.

"Oh, about school; you've got detention." Harper said to Peter. "Well, all of us got."

"Great." Peter said.

Then Letha gave him a kiss and waved at all of us, "Bye" being mumbled from all of us before she was gone.

"Shelley, why don't you go feed your goldfish?" Roman asked her.

Shelley looked a little sad but then nodded and got upstairs.

"We need to plan strategy." Roman spoke as soon as she was gone.

"No— first, what did she do to you?" I asked Peter.

"She locked me up in a cage," Peter said. "And almost soon after that Olivia came and rescued me."

I frowned.

"Okay, now that we've got that clear; strategy." Roman said and I glanced at him, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I'm gonna try it again." Peter shrugged. "No other options."

* * *

HARPER'S POV

Almost as soon as we'd left the Godfrey house, cops had came and almost shot Peter, so he had to leave and go someplace else; and now he was staying in a abandoned church.

"Hello?" I called as I walked in, glancing around and trying to find Peter.

"Harper," said a surprised voice, and I turned around, seeing him stand behind me, rubbing his hair like he'd just gotten out of a shower. Which seemed to be weird, cause I mean, it was an abandoned church— but then again, Peter also did turn into a wolf during full moon so I guess it wasn't a problem for him to like take a swim in a puddle somewhere.

"Hey," I blurted out, lifting up a diner takeaway bag. "I brought milkshakes!"

He started to smile and then chuckled.

"Great, have a seat," he pointed towards the floor where a mattress was spread.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

"So how was it?" I asked Roman as we were sitting on top of his car's hood, parked by the lake.

"How was what?" He asked.

"Your coma," I said. "Did you like, have a dream or something? Or was it just black?"

He was quiet for a moment and then turned his gaze away from me.

"Yeah, I had a dream of some kind." He said.

I bit my lip as I stared at him.

"Peter told me you were on drugs." I said.

He snorted.

"What a snitch," he just said.

"I didn't know you did drugs," I said.

He turned his head towards me again.

"I was just having a rough day. I don't _do_ drugs," he said.

I didn't say anything.

"I promise." He said, leaning to give my cheek a little tickle with his finger.

I gently slapped his hand away.

"I heard you went to the woods with Peter during his transformation," he said. "To help him find out if he's the killer."

"Yeah," I said.

"That was cool of you." He said.

"Well I mean, he's my friend too." I shrugged lightly. "Of course I wanted to help."

He smiled, and I returned it before leaning my head towards his shoulder and just staring at the night sky.

"I'm just glad that you're back." I murmured.

He pressed a kiss to my hair.

"Me too."

* * *

HARPER'S POV

"So..." I started, as me and Peter were sitting on the mattress. "Exactly how long will you be hiding in here, Hermit?"

Peter snorted.

"I don't know," he said. "As long as I have to."

I nodded, sucking the rest of my milkshake from the mug.

"How's Letha?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, just... how's she taking all of this?" I asked. "Like, does she know that you're a...?"

"Why are you interested?" He tilted his head.

Silence.

"Just wondering." I shrugged.

He didn't say anything, just eyed me curiously as he sipped his milkshake.

"How are you holding up?" He then asked, completely changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, with Bobby and everything." He said.

I glanced away.

"There's a lot of stuff going on for you right now."

I turned my gaze back to him and nodded.

"Yeah, a lot to deal with," I agreed. "I don't know— how does one deal with seeing their ex boyfriend being eaten by a werewolf? Or a, a veregolf or whatever the fuck it was."

"Vargulf," Peter corrected.

"Right." I said.

"And I don't know," he said. "But if it makes you feel any better, I think you're doing great."

I smiled lightly.

"Thanks." I said.

Then he sipped his milkshake again.

"These things are amazing, by the way." He said. "No wonder you like these so much."

I chuckled.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

Roman had given me a ride home and stopped the car about a block away from my house.

"So— is Peter gonna try again tomorrow?" I asked, and Roman nodded.

"I guess so."

"There's another full moon coming," I said.

"Yeah," he said. "That's why we need to figure this shit out and be ready."

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow," I said, about to lean in to kiss him but he spoke.

"School, at times like these—"

I just rolled my eyes lightly and silenced him with my lips.

"Good night." I said, and got out of the car.

"Good night," he said and I gave him a small smile before closing the door and walking home.

* * *

HARPER'S POV

"No, but seriously, if you're gonna stay here for longer than a week; I suggest you go on a shopping spree. That place looks like it's out of The Exorcist." I smirked at Peter as we were standing outside now, me ready to leave.

"I'll keep that in mind," he smirked back, and I chuckled.

"Thanks for the uh, the milkshake." He said. "And the company."

I smiled at him.

"Yeah, no problem." I said.

There was an awkward silence; and there might have been a tension.

"I should probably get going," I said, breaking the moment.

Peter nodded fast.

"Right." He said.

"Good night," I smiled lightly.

He returned it.

"Night." He said quietly.

I then turned around and was ready to walk away, but was suddenly yanked back by Peter, and before I could react any better, I felt his lips on mine.

It was a surprise, of course— but I kissed him back.

And then, softly he pulled away, and we were just staring at each other, neither of us really sure of what had just happened.

"I— I should really go," I bubbled out.

He didn't say anything, just nodded fast.

"Bye," I breathed out and turned around, starting to hurry away from him.


End file.
